Siniestros del amor pasado (complete)
by Dann Bak YSMGA
Summary: Se guardan muchos secretos para no afectar a las personas que se quieren, Yugi tiene que padecer por esto y el que sufrirá las consecuencias es Ryou y Malik, pues el secreto de un pasado se hace presente en su vida, ¿qué ocultará Marik? ¿qué es lo que pasará con Bakura? ¿Atem será quien detenga toda esta locura?


Eran las 7:35 pm y todos los chicos de la escuela dominó regresaban a casa, entre ellos Yugi Mutou y sus amigos quienes procuraron regresar juntos, aunque tomaban caminos distintos.

Hace varios días habían llegado varios extranjeros a la ciudad en la que vivía este jovencito, parecían venir de todas partes solamente para la exposición que se haría en el museo de ese lugar. La exposición era del antiguo Egipto, de algunas expediciones que hicieron algunos antropólogos y excavadores para su investigación. Su trabajo fue un éxito, tanto que la primera ciudad que había pedido una demostración cultural e histórica fue la Ciudad de Dominó. Para esa ocasión la escuela había autorizado una salida al museo de historia natural de la ciudad. A Yugi le fascinaba mucho la historia y mitos antiguos, estaba muy emocionado por la exposición que estaban ofreciendo, sus amigos también estaban entusiasmados pero a los que casi no se podía controlar en ese momento fue a Yugi, Ryou y Malik, parecía gustarles mucho la idea de saber más sobre la sociedad del antiguo Egipto.

Yugi: no puedo esperar a ver la exposición, será grandioso, me gustaría fotografiar varias reliquias para mostrarle a mi abuelito.

Jou: Tranquilízate viejo, ya estaremos pronto ahí… qué ánimos

Tristán: Jou tiene razón, ¿por qué tan desesperado?

Tea: déjenlo en paz, a parte de los juegos, a él también le gusta la historia, ¿acaso eso no es normal?

Ryou: Yugi no es el único desesperado….

Malik: me muero por estar ahí… ya no puedo esperaaar… ya llévenme ahí….

Jou: Trato de calmar a uno y el otro se alborota más- sale una gotita en la sien

Yugi: bueno basta, esperaremos un poco más- ríe sarcástico-

Duck: será mejor que vengan, me sorprendí cuando los vi- llega corriendo hasta el salón donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Yugi: ¿qué pasa Duck?, parece Que viste un fantasma

Duck: no solo uno, son tres…

-¿QUÉ?- REPITEN TODOS A CORO

Duck: parece difícil de creer, pero, vi a Yugi, Malik y Ryou…

Jou: pues claro, los estás viendo ahora mismo, ¿te quieres pasar de listo no?

Duck:¿qué? Noo… O sea me refiero que los vi pero los vi en las canchas, parecía que merodeaban el lugar, se veían más grandes de lo que son..

Tea: no digas tonterías, tres mayores de Yugi, Ryou y Malik, por favor, lo soñaste.- Duck Devlin se asoma por la ventana para señalar a qué es lo que se refería.

Duck: Miren, ahí están… - sigue asomado mientras los demás se acercan a ver a la ventana

Tristán: es verdad, ¿qué clase de broma es esta?

Jou: una de mal gusto amigo…

Tea: Demonios, ¿no son parientes suyos, algún hermano que no nos hayan querido mostrar?

Ryou: No bromees Tea, Yugi y yo somos hijos únicos, Malik tiene a su hermana Ishisu, ya la conoces, es más nos conocemos entre todos…

Tristán: pues parece que tienes un fan al igual que Yugi y Malik.

Duck: se los dije y no me creyeron

Jou: tranquilos, todo esto debe ser un mal entendido

Seto: ¿qué es un mal entendido Jou? ¿O debo decirte perro?

Jou: ¡Kaiba!... déjame en paz ¿quieres?

Seto: miren esto, parece que la bola de perdedores está viendo a los chicos nuevos, ¿es curioso no?

Yugi: ¿a qué te refieres Kaiba?, ¿acaso sabes quiénes son?

Seto: claro que no, solo digo que es curioso niño, que ellos, junto con tus amigos y tú, sean muy parecidos, ¿no crees?, de seguro son igual de perdedores como ustedes.

Tristán: ¿por qué estás molestando Kaiba?

Seto: no hay necesidad que te dé explicaciones.- se retira con las manos en los pantalones haciendo bulto los bolcillos.

Tea: qué desagradable Kaiba, bueno olvidémonos de él, ¿qué tal si vamos a conocer a los tres mosqueteros clones?

Y,M&R: Tea, basta ¿sí? – gritando y haciendo alboroto con los puños de sus manos.

Duck: no es mala idea, ¡vamos!- todos le sonríen a Duck y a Tea para afirmar que los acompañarían.

…

Mientras tanto, los chicos nuevos estaban recorriendo la escuela, parecía que ellos ya habían estado en varias escuelas distintas del mundo pero para el gusto de uno de ellos esa escuela era la peor que había pisado en años.

Marik: No me gusta en lo absoluto, este parece un basurero a comparación…

Bakura: no te quejes, de todas formas ninguna escuela te mantiene conforme, en poco tiempo apuesto a que te volverás a ir.

Yami: Esta es nuestra nueva escuela, por lo menos no echen a perder medio trimestre, quisiera de verdad enfocarme por lo menos este último año como se debe.

Bakura: no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos lejos de tu alcance. – mira a Marik para insinuar nuevos planes sospechosos.

Marik: por lo menos procuraremos divertirnos un poco.

Yugi y sus amigos estaban corriendo por la cancha para acercarse a los chicos nuevos. Los primeros en llegar frente a ellos fueron Tristán, Duck y Jou quienes los saludaron algo precipitados, lo que hicieron que Marik y Bakura hicieran gesto de desagrado, continuaron llegando Yugi, Tea, Malik y Ryou.

Yugi: disculpen a esos tres, no saben socializar sin agitarse, queremos presentarnos, yo soy Yugi Mutou, el rubio es Jou, el castaño es Tristán, el de los ojos verdes y cabello negro es Duck, ella es Tea, el chico albino es Ryou y el del cabello cenizo es Malik. – Bakura y Marik quedaron impresionados con la presentación de Yugi y de los últimos dos chicos, pues el parecido que tenían era impresionante, al final les terminó dando igual y sin decir palabra se marcharon, rechazando la presentación que el pequeño Yugi había hecho.

Yami: es un placer conocerlos muchachos- hace un movimiento gracioso con su mano para intentar saludar- mi nombre es At… Bueno díganme Yami por favor…

-es un placer, Yami- todo a coro

Yugi: veo que estás conociendo la escuela, ¿qué te parece?

Yami: es distinta a las otras, pero me adaptaré, supongo que están en su descanso

Tea: sí, pero lo aprovechamos ahora para conocerte, por cierto, ¿tus amigos se sentían mal?

Yami: ¿Tea verdad?

Tea: si, encantada.

Yami: no, son algo especiales esos chicos, casi siempre se la pasan juntos haciendo de las suyas.

Tristán: es por eso que cambian de escuela, ¿cierto?

Yami: no exactamente- le sale una gotita en la sien- vinimos a pasar una temporada en esta ciudad para ver qué tal nos sentíamos, a parte que la primera exposición del antiguo Egipto se hará aquí, no quise desaprovechar.

Yugi: excelente, será fantástico, en dos días iremos por parte de la escuela, será grandioso, y ¿qué es lo que te gusta hacer Yami?

Yami: jugar juegos, de todo tipo y estudiar mucho la materia de historia y un poco de matemáticas.

Jou: bueno creo que serás bienvenido con nosotros, a nosotros también nos gustan los juegos ¿verdad amigos?- dice mientras se cuelga del hombro de Yami y se dirige a sus amigos.

Duck: ya tranquilo Jou, lo vas a desesperar como a Tristán y a mí en ocasiones.- intenta separar a Jou de Yami.

Yami: Y ¿qué hacen generalmente por aquí?

Yugi: si me permites mostrarte… hay muchas actividades…

Yami: sería estupendo… - se van los dos juntos muy contentos tratando de hacer la plática.

Ryou: bueno, parece que ese par se va a llevar muy bien.- sonríe tras los segundos que los ve alejarse.

Malik: recuerdo cuando Yugi era demasiado tímido como para hablarle hasta al profesor y mírenlo ahora…

Jou: ¿quién lo diría?

…..

Bakura: ¿qué fue todo eso?- recargando un brazo sobre un árbol cerca de las canchas dándole la espalda a Marik

Marik: tonterías de los niños de esta escuela, se nota que son muy inocentes, y por eso… se me ocurre hacer algo divertido, te propongo algo Bakura.-se encontraba recargado de espaldas de otro árbol mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados

Bakura: ese tono me gusta, de qué se trata…- gira su cabeza para tratar de mirarlo

Marik: cambiaremos un poco nuestras reglas, buscaremos una víctima fija, me parecerá divertido intentar algo con uno de los amigos de ese pequeño niño con el cabello picudo.

Bakura: Ya entiendo, esperemos que Yami no se entere, por ahora, parece que estará ocupado.- se voltea

Marik: perfecto, nunca pensé que me divertiría tanto en este pútrido lugar.

…..

Yami paseaba por varios lugares del instituto con Yugi mientras seguían conversando agradablemente, parecía que ambos se hacían felices mutuamente, sonreían demasiado y no paraban de hablar, como si ya se conocieran de años. Caminaron tanto que no se dieron cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo muy rápido y con lo cansados que se sentían se sentaron en el pasto cerca del GYM y continuaban con su conversación.

Yugi: y dime ¿qué es lo que esperas este año de escuela?

Yami: estar estable en mis calificaciones o por lo menos no tener ningún tipo de problema escolar y convivir un poco con las personas de este lugar, me parecen agradables.

Yugi: Ya veo, ¿y tienes alguna otra cosa que quieras contarme?, no sé, del amor, quizá…

Yami: por ahora no hay interés en ninguna persona.

Yugi: bueno, ha pasado un largo tiempo y ya es hora de salir, me gustó pasar tiempo contigo- se levanta y ayuda a levantar a Yami- no sé pero siento que ya te conocía desde hace varios años.

Yami: lo mismo digo, gracias por el recorrido.- le sonríe a Yugi muy tiernamente, lo que hace que Yugi se sonroje.

Yugi: Ya… Ya me voy, nos vemos Yami.- Yugi sale corriendo del lugar en donde se encontraba para no preocupar a su abuelo, pero cada paso que daba, más su emoción crecía.

…

A.Y: Yugi, bienvenido, ¿qué tal ha estado la escuela?

Yugi: bien abuelo, como nunca antes, conocí a un chico nuevo…

A.Y: me alegro mi pequeño ¿y es de tu edad?

Yugi: No es un poco más grande, pero lo curioso de esto es que es una viva imagen mía.

A.Y: ¿de qué hablas Yugi? En este mundo no existen iguales, solo parecidos.

Yugi: no lo sé, parece una verdadera copia mía o ¿yo seré la copia?

A.Y: debes estar bromeando pequeño, ¿bueno y es amable?

Yugi: es más que eso abuelo, es amable, cariñoso, divertido, algo risueño pero es audaz y muy inteligente.

A.Y: pero Yugi, hablas como si ya lo conocieras de toda la vida- dice mientras controla la euforia del niño y ríe un poco.

Llega el día deseado por Yugi y sus dos amigos, La famosa excursión a la exposición de la Ciudad Dominó. La expedición se haría al atardecer, parece que la muestra se pone más hermosa cuando empieza a caer la noche

Yugi como ahora pasaba más tiempo con Yami decide pasar todo el recorrido con él, de ahí los demás alumnos fueron organizados por pares, para la suerte de Ryou, le habían asignado a Bakura como acompañante y a Malik a Marik, Jou le había tocado de compañero a Seto, Tristán lo acompaño Duck, y Tea fue en compañía de otra chica, al principio ellas no se llevaban bien, pero comenzaron a ser buenas amigas. Afuera del museo, habían unos vendedores ambulantes con artículos y baratijas sobre la exposición egipcia, casi en la entrada del museo se encontraba un mendigo muy extraño que en el suelo tenía varios artículos de oro y de buen tamaño mientras a los visitantes les decía que esas eran reliquias de la exposición pero que no serían aceptadas, cuando pasa Yugi y Yami, el mendigo les había dicho algo que los dejó intrigados y se detuvieron a ver los misteriosos artículos.

Mendigo: ustedes ahora fueron unidos por el destino… el rompecabezas del milenio- el señor les entrega una caja con varios jeroglíficos y una cadena con un dije- esta debe ser la fase final del rompecabezas, deben conservar ambos artículos, así estarán conectados espiritualmente..

Yami: no creo que eso sea cierto…

Yugi: pues tal vez se trate de magia, ¡me interesa!

Yami: Está bien, gracias, supongo- se retiran y entran al museo

Luego pasan Malik y Marik junto con Ryou y Bakura, que pareciera que entre esos acompañantes, peleaban y escucharon varias palabras que el mendigo les gritaba.

Mendigo: El grandulón del cabello cenizo, pronto, tu verdad será revelada y será por tu misma causa, y el albino mayor, ten cuidado, pues hay tesoros que no se valoran como deben.- estos dos ignoran al hombre encapuchado mientras que Ryou y Malik se le acercan para preguntarle sobre los artículos que tenía en la tela vieja que estaba en el suelo, el hombre no respondió nada y les entregó dos artículos junto con sus pequeñas réplicas- cuiden bien de ellas, ahora es su responsabilidad junto con la de los otros dos.

Ryou: ¿no estará enloqueciendo señor?, como puede darme un collar tan…

Mendigo: no es un collar, es una sortija, la sortija milenaria y el dije es una réplica, así mantendrán contacto espiritual con los otros.

Malik: ¿y de qué nos servirá eso? Es más la vara es para golpearlos en sus cabezotas huecas

Mendigo: pronto sabrán para qué sirven... Será su protección.- cuando los dos chicos miran perdidamente los objetos, no se percatan que el mendigo había desaparecido hasta que Ryou intenta dar las gracias, lo busca volteando para varias direcciones pero no había rastro de él y se meten al museo

….

Han pasado casi tres semanas, Yugi y Yami se han vuelto casi inseparables. Todos sus amigos platican con ellos y conviven, pero realmente parece haber más un vínculo entre ellos dos, ya habían comenzado a armar el rompecabezas que les habían dado y al terminarlo Yugi se quedó con el objeto grande y Yami con la réplica y por alguna razón sí tenía cierta magia rara que hacía que se sintieran juntos, sin embargo, no se puede decir lo mismo de los otros cuatro que tienen el parecido, para Yugi, convivir con su Igual ha sido lo mejor que le haya pasado, pero Ryou y Malik no cuentan la misma historia.

Bakura a la semana de haber ingresado al instituto Dominó, comenzó a seguir a Ryou, acosándolo, golpeándolo, gritándole, tratarlo como un esclavo, Ryou solo quería hacer más amigos y tratar de hablar con él fue el peor error que haya cometido, ya que él era muy poco social, intentó quitarse ese miedo al igual que Yugi, pero en lugar de mejorar, todo estaba empeorando. Bakura era muy rudo y Ryou era muy sensible por lo que no sabía el cómo reaccionar, pues Bakura se había convertido en su primer verdugo.

Una noche, Ryou estaba durmiendo, generalmente se quedaba solo en casa, sus padres salían mucho de viaje y confiaban en que su hijo sería responsable y ya podía quedarse solo, aunque esa fue la peor noche que había pasado, un ruido lo había despertado, estaba aterrado, se levanta de la cama algo nervioso, abre la puerta de su habitación para ver qué era lo que había hecho que despertara, alguien había entrado a su casa, lo primero que intentó al bajar las escaleras todo tembloroso, fue llamar a sus padres, pero no le respondieron, las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas, cuando se dirige a la sala, ve que el televisor estaba encendido, en el sofá, estaba sentado Bakura comiendo algo que había sacado de la nevera de Ryou, parecía un emparedado, Ryou se le acerca y e intenta conversar.

Ryou: ¿qué haces en mi casa a esta hora? ¿Cómo entraste?

Bakura: ¿a qué vienen tantas preguntas?, qué te interesa niño, tenía que quedarme en algún lugar y decidí venir aquí, veo que estás solo, sabes tu casa es muy aburrida, no hay nada interesante.

Ryou: ¿qué quieres que haga?, mis padres no me dejan hacer muchas cosas, y menos permitirles la entrada a personas que no son bienvenidas.-lo mira algo disgustado

Bakura: ¿tú me retas a mí, quién te crees? Nadie me dice que es lo que debo y no debo hacer- se levanta frente a Ryou para encararlo e imponer autoridad mientras Ryou se comienza a intimidar con tan solo mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Ryou: no… no intento retarte; solo quería saber quién era el que estaba aquí- comienza a apretar el puño, parecía que traía algo y agacha la cabeza mostrándole debilidad a Bakura- pu… puedes quedarte, has lo que se te antoje, iré a dormir.

Bakura: Niño… niño tonto…qué inocente me saliste- lo toma del brazo para abrazarlo, colocó su cabeza acomodada en su pecho, mientras Ryou dudaba y temblaba, Bakura estruja al joven Ryou acariciando suavemente su cabello, Ryou no sabía qué decir ni hacer- creo que resultaste especial pequeño, pero qué idiota eres…TE ODIO y te haré la vida miserable.- tira del cabello a Ryou y choca su cabeza contra la pared muy violentamente y comienza a ahorcarlo hasta que este quedara inconsciente, mientas que le salían lágrimas por sus pálidas mejillas.

Cuando por fin cayó al suelo dejó de apretar el puño y dejó a la vista de Bakura el dije que el mendigo le había dado, miraba el objeto con ojos fríos y crueles y creyendo que era un objeto valioso para Ryou y decide tomarlo.

Varios días después, el jovencito ya estaba estable en el salón de clases comiendo su bento, cuando de repente llega Bakura y va directo hacia él, azota sus manos contra la mesa donde estaba Ryou y hace que este salte del susto.

Bakura: dime Tonto, ¿qué porquería es esta?- señala al dije

Ryou: es una protección que yo quise darte, pero veo que la tomaste por tu cuenta- sonríe tan tiernamente que hace que su acompañante (Marik) se sorprendiera, como si se encantara por la sonrisa del joven.

Bakura: quita esa cara tan asquerosa que tienes, que me repugna- acerca su cara a la de Ryou y con una gran furia hace que al chico se le desaparezca la sonrisa, con el antebrazo avienta el almuerzo del joven y se separan para que después se arrancara el dije, pues lo hacía sentir extraño, y se lo avienta a Ryou, este no lo recibe, solo vuelve a saltar del susto mientras entre lágrimas veía a Bakura salir del salón de clases, cuando van entrando todos los amigos de Ryou lo miran extraño pues estaba con la cabeza agachada y con toda su comida regada por los lados del salón mientas este veía el dije que le habían aventado. A partir de ahí Ryou comenzó a alejarse de todos.

Malik, vivía casi la misma historia, pero la violencia no era tan seguida como con Ryou, Malik resistía más a las ofensas de Marik, pero pronto esa fuerza que tenía se le acabaría algún día, esa violencia era muy fuerte para ambos, hacían que su carácter cambiara repentinamente, Ryou, si antes casi no hablaba con sus amigos, ahora menos lo haría, pues cada vez se sentía solo y creía que ya nadie podía ayudarle, pues Bakura ya lo había amenazado con lastimarlo a él y a los demás y Malik, estaba confundido, tenía ciertas dudas sobre su Verdugo, el por qué la relación entre él y Marik no podía ser como la de Yugi y la de Yami y seguía vagando con el tema varias veces pero aun no encontraban la respuesta.

Los tres recién llegados ya estaban establecidos en los programas educativos del instituto incluyendo los deportivos, Yami para mantenerse en forma, había seleccionado Judo, mientras que Marik y Bakura habían ingresado a algo un poco más rudo, para mantener fuerza. En el lugar de entrenamiento había una barda donde muchos estudiantes pasaban para asistir a clases, ahí Yugi miraba a Yami muy asombrado por la energía que este desprendía, Yugi había volteado para otro lado, Malik estaba a su lado…

Yugi: Malik, ¿cómo estás?, no te he visto en algunas clases, ni a Ryou, ¿pasa algo malo?

Malik: Yugi, no… no pasa absolutamente nada, todo está perfecto, ¿Ryou, no sabes nada de él?

Yugi: Lo he visto, pero ya no entra a clases, o algunas de ellas al igual que tú y lo he visto sentado detrás del GYM en los pastos abrazándose a sí mismo, ¿pasará algo en su casa?

Malik: no... No lo sé, tenemos que averiguarlo…- en eso Yugi dirige su mirada hacia donde estaba Yami, abrió los ojos asombrado y se sonroja en seguida, pues Yami estaba de espaldas, sin su camiseta de trabajo, dejado su marcada espalda masculina a la vista de todos con gotas que le bajaban, Yugi rápidamente se voltea sonrojado y disimula ante Malik, pero Malik lo cacha cuando ve que Yami estaba sin camiseta y se ríe, cuando voltea para el lado contrario se percata que Marik estaba igual que Yami, hace un gesto de disgusto y voltea empezándose a sonrojarse.

Yugi: ¿qu.. qué pasa Malik? Palideciste.

Malik: te… Te… Te pregunto lo mismo Yugi, ¿qué ocurre contigo?- a los dos les tiemblan las manos y comienzan a sudar frío, miraban para todos lado para no decirse nada del tema, cuando de repente ven a Ryou pasar cerca de ellos pero no les dirigió ni si quiera la mirada pero Yugi se percató que a Ryou le salían lágrimas, cuando menos se lo espera, Ryou , quien caminaba ya por la calle, oía los gritos de Malik y Yugi que le advertían que ya estaba cerca de la autopista, Ryou alza la cabeza y lo último que alcanza a ver en ese instante, es como una camioneta se posaba frente a él, y logró ver todavía en el parabrisas su triste reflejo.

Se vieron varios cuadernos volando, y varios estruendos de automóviles, el ruido era casi inevitable, y se oía por todo el instituto, varios alumnos se asomaban por la ventana y otros interrumpían sus actividades como los de deportes, que salieron a ver en seguida lo que había pasado, entre ellos estaba Marik, Yami y Bakura, Yami corrió hasta donde estaban Malik y Yugi.

Yami: ¿QUÉ OCURRIÓ? ¿Están bien? – miraba a Yugi y a Malik, los dos con un montón de lágrimas y con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, estaban con la mirada hacia al frente, perdida, Yugi sale del trance en el que estaba y corre hacia la entrada del instituto buscando a Ryou, Malik, Yami y los demás salen de tras de él, había varios automóviles desordenados y unos al haberse desviado, habían chocado entre sí, pero realmente buscaban la camioneta que estaba ahí pero nadie había visto ninguna camioneta pasar en ese momento, a lo lejos cerca del otro lado de la banqueta estaba Ryou, rodeado por un charco considerable de sangre, Yugi y Yami van rápido a auxiliarlo pero casi no pudieron hacer nada, Yugi vio cerca de la mano de Ryou que había un dije, algo parecido al que tenía Yami colgado, Yugi llamaba a Ryou, algunos alumnos y personas ajenas comenzaron a rodear a Ryou, Marik abre paso mientras detrás de él llega Bakura para ver la espantosa escena. Yugi y Malik no paraban de llorar, Tea y los demás estaba a tras intentando buscar a Yugi y a Malik para tratar de calmarlos.

Yami: Dios santo, POR FAVOOR LLAMEN A LA AMBULANCIA, ESTÁ MUY GRAVE, Bakura, Marik ayúdenme por favor, debemos llevarlo a que lo atiendan, está muy mal herido.

Bakura: N…No es mi problema Yami, ni el de Marik. Ya vendrá la ambulancia, no tarda- realmente no puede ver a Ryou en ese estado y simplemente se va y detrás de él se va Marik como para tratar de convencer a Bakura que la situación había llegado un poco más lejos de lo que podía llegar, pero a Bakura no le importó, Marik regresó a apoyar a Yami, después llego un profesor y la ambulancia para que se llevaran a Ryou, fue muy extraño, parecía que había sido atropellado por un camión inmenso, buscaron al responsable pero nunca se dio su paradero. Cuando se llevaban a Ryou, se habían olvidado de que el pequeño traía un dije especial, en la tarde, cuando Bakura pasó por la escena del crimen pudo ver fijamente en el charco de sangre que algo singular brillaba más de lo que alguna joya o baratija pudiera hacerlo, fue un momento de intriga para Bakura, así que lo recoge, mientras que a sus espaldas llegaba Yami, volteándolo fuertemente para encararlo.

Yami: ¿qué es lo que ocurre Bakura?, ¿por qué eres tan cruel?, deberías superar lo que te pasó, sabes que el chico no tiene la culpa.

Bakura: esto no se trata de mí, Yami, es más que eso, ya déjame, siento que enloquezco y más con tus patéticas interrogantes.

Yami: ¿no harás nada?, se ve que ese muchacho te interesa, al igual que Marik tiene un interés especial por Malik, son tan orgullosos que no admiten que todo lo que les hacen a esos chicos solo es para desahogarse y llamar su atención, y ellos qué, ellos también sienten. Deberías reflexionar, por eso Ryou cambió ¿no es así?. Por eso aconteció su accidente.

Bakura: Basta, eso no lo provoqué yo, es su culpa por ser tan baka.

Yami: No sé qué pasa contigo y con Marik, parece que desean acabar con sus vidas, si no fueran tan miserables podría afirmar que los dos están perdidamente enamorados.

Bakura: Bien chico bonito, por qué no mejor te vas con tu novio Yugi a consolarlo.

Yami: Yo estoy enamorado de otra persona, además Yugi es mi amigo nada más, ninguno de nosotros está interesado en estar juntos como pareja.

Bakura: Eso me sonó a rechazo… Como digas príncipe galán, pero los ojos de Yugi no me engañan, obviamente él te ve de otra forma…

Yami: y tú no me engañas a mí, has a un lado tu orgullo, y dile ya a Ryou que lo amas, acaba con todo esto de una buena vez…

Bakura: Cree lo que quieras, ¿por qué no mejor ayudas a Marik con su romance? Tal vez a él sí llegues a convencerlo. – se va y guarda el dije de Ryou, los pensamientos de Bakura solo tenían un solo tema, Ryou y su siguiente futuro.

Se preguntaba si sobreviviría, si lo volvería a ver, si podría regresarle el dije, pero todo era vago, llega a su casa, sube a su habitación y se encierra, tirándose a la cama, se tapa la cara con la almohada pero sus pensamientos ya no lo dejaban en paz.

Ryou ya había invadido parte de su mente en ese momento, Bakura mira hacia el techo, imagina el pequeño rostro de Ryou sonriéndole, y luego recuerda la imagen del cuerpo de Ryou regado por la banqueta todo herido.

…..

Yami al preocuparse por Yugi y sus emociones sobre lo acontecido esa tarde, decide visitarlo a su casa, se apresura, en el camino se encuentra a Jou, Tristán, Tea y a Duck que igualmente se dirigían a casa de Yugi.

Tea: Yami, Buenas noches, ¿te diriges a casa de Yugi?

Yami: Te.. Tea, Buenas noches, que linda te ves; Sí iba a ver a mi mejor amigo.

Jou: con que tu mejor amigo ¿eh?, de verdad no conoces a Yugi…

Tristán: Parece que alguien está celoso…

Duck: Bueno creo que alguien está en las nubes, porque no te hizo caso.- ven a Yami que se acercaba mucho a Tea y Tea se sonrojaba.

Jou: ok, eso lo mantendrá ocupado.

Los chicos van llegando a casa de la Familia Mutou, el abuelo de Yugi es quien los recibe y los deja entrar, se quedan todos sentados en la sala, esperando a que Yugi bajara de su habitación.

Tea y Yami estaban de nuevo juntos, conversando sin parar, se reían en frete de los demás y ellos no comprendían nada. Un rato después de ver tanta miel empalagosa, Yugi decide bajar, había tomado una siesta, estaba agotado después de lo que había pasado. Llega a la sala y ve a sus amigos.

Yugi: Amigos, gracias por preocuparse pero ¿qué hacen tan tarde aquí?

Yami: Pues estábamos preocupados por ti mi pequeño- y le toma la mano a Tea para acariciarla y esta le corresponde.

Jou: ¿Cómo estás amigo? Te notamos demasiado triste.

Yugi: pues estoy más tranquilo, Ryou no presenta tantos daños, en unos días se repondrá y estará como antes, o eso me dijo el doctor cuando fui a verlo esta tarde.- se percata de la miel que estaban derramando Yami y Tea, su corazón parecía detenerse y acelerarse a la vez. Le recorrió un escalofrío y se quedó callado un rato.

Duck: me alegro Yugi, ahora falta saber qué pasa con Malik, también fue uno de los afectados, ya que Ryou es su mejor amigo.

Tristán: deberíamos llamar a su casa ¿no les parece?

Tea: es buena idea, debe estar muy mal, tanto él como Yugi fueron testigos de lo que le sucedió al pobre de Ryou.

Se oye que tocan muy fuerte la puerta de la casa, el abuelo de Yugi se dirige ahí para abrir la puerta, Yugi sale del shock que la situación le había generado y se va con su abuelo a recibir al otro huésped. Al verlo se sorprende e intenta correrlo, Yugi sabía lo que él y su amigo le hacían a Ryou y Malik, estaba furioso, pues sus amigos se sentían destrozados por su causa y uno de ellos había terminado en el hospital.

-Necesito veo ahora a Yami…

Yugi: no Marik, no verás a nadie y te prohíbo que vuelvas a buscar a Malik, si le llega a pasar algo a él también, jamás se los perdonaré.

Marik: Es urgente, necesito verlo ahora…

Yugi: no… no lo verás, ya vete… vete. – Yami había oído todo el alboroto que Marik y Yugi estaban haciendo lo que hace que se interpusiera.

Yami: ¿qué quieres Marik?

Marik: lo que le dijiste a Bakura… quiero que me expliques, necesito que me ayudes… tengo que resolver mis problemas con él y no sé qué hacer ni a quién acudir más que a ti.

Yami: ¿Qué quieres decir?- hace un gesto preocupado y mete a Yugi a la casa, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Yugi: ¿qué necesita resolver ese patán? ¿Acaso lastimó a Malik?, si es así, lo mato… lo mato..

Tea: ¿qué ocurre Yugi, todo está en orden?

Yugi: no lo sé Tea, Marik vino a buscar a Yami, no sé cómo supo mi dirección y quien le habrá dicho que estábamos todos aquí.

Jou: es un misterio, tal vez nos siguió hasta aquí, es lo más lógico.

Tristán: no lo sé, se veía desesperado…

Yugi: es lo que me preocupa…..

….

Marik pedía que Yami se explicara con él para que comprendiera el porqué del accidente de Ryou.

Yami: su manera de tratar a Ryou y a Malik, ha llegado hasta los límites, Bakura permitió que Ryou saliera muy herido, tanto psicológicamente como Físicamente.

Marik: vi lo que ocurrió, no lo repitas, es muy cruel. Bakura se excedió demasiado, me di cuenta que tengo cierta unión con Malik, algo que no comprendo y me confunde, adoro verlo sufrir y a la vez, hay algo que me impide llegar más lejos, no puedo evitar lastimarlo, ahora siento que hasta debo protegerlo de mí mismo.

Yami: se ve que ahora él es el que te hizo cambiar, y no todo lo contrario, pensé que tarde o temprano él se cansaría de tus maltratos.

Marik: es cierto, cada vez más se pone a la defensiva, no noté que Malik tiene carácter para ver por el solo.

Yami: me hubiera gustado que Ryou y Yugi tuviera esa fuerza que tiene Malik.

Marik: ¿Yugi?

Yami: es mi mejor amigo, abrió su corazón conmigo, pareciera que soy el único que hasta pude notar sus debilidades con facilidad, Ryou y él son muy sensibles, pero tienen el coraje para continuar y enfrentar cualquier adversidad, aunque estén muy débiles. No se dejan vencer.

Marik: ya veo, pensé que él te interesaba….

Yami: no…. ¿Probablemente….?, no, en lo absoluto, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Yugi y yo no estamos hechos para mantener una relación de pareja, yugi, no quiere algo más que amistad.

Marik: Bakura creyó exactamente lo que yo, pero no sé, creo que Yugi es muy indiscreto…

Yami: ¿por qué lo dices?

Marik: se le nota en la cara. Está enamorado de ti.

Yami: tonterías, a parte, no podría corresponderle..

Marik: ¿y por qué no?

Yami: porque yo estoy enamorado de Tea.

Marik: un triángulo amoroso ¿eh? Qué galán te has vuelto… pero, no es bueno estar enamorado de dos personas de esa manera.. podrían salir lastimados.

Yami: Me aconseja el tipo que le hace daño a su enamorado, bien, ¿ya terminaste?

Marik: no, necesito que me ayudes….

Yami: ¿ayudarte con qué?

…..

La habitación está fría, puedo oír el ruido de algunas máquinas, ¿Dónde estoy?... tengo que abrir mis ojos, mis ojos…. Me siento muy débil, mamá, papá, ¿están ahí?... ¿qué es este lugar? ¿A dónde me han traído?... quiero estar en casa…. En casa….. ¿qué sucedió?...

…..

Bakura: qué sueño tan raro, creo que me dio jaqueca… ¿por qué me haces eso Ryou?, te odio.. te odio… ahh.. necesito mis medicinas… pero... ¿dónde están? …. ¿DONDE ESTAN?... QUIEN LAS TOMÓ, ese maldito de Zuno…..- golpea todo a su alrededor desordenando toda la habitación y sale muy inquieto de su prisión para buscar lo que deseaba.

…..

A la tarde siguiente, Yami y Marik habían planeado algo para la noche…. Así que también le pidieron ayuda a los otros chicos incluyendo a Yugi aunque este pensaba muy mal de Marik.

Yami: bien, ese es el plan, ¿ya tienen todo listo?

Tea: confirmado pareja- se ríe, el comentario que hizo provoca un sonrojo en Yami, en cuanto al chico de los ojos amatistas le producen celos y mucha tristeza.

Jou: y pensar que el bravucón se enamoraría de su víctima…

Tristán: es raro el amor Jou, es raro el amor….

Duck: bien, el horario está establecido, Ishisu está enterada…

Yugi: ¿cómo que Ishisu sabe?...

Yami: es que ella también nota una especialidad en la actitud de su hermano con respecto a Marik, y los ha estado observando.

Yugi: ¿Y todos lo sabían?...- todos asientan con la cabeza- son unos malvados.

Tristán: tranquilo amigo, ¿estás bien?, últimamente te he notado extraño. Muy molesto y deprimido… - cuando Tristán hace el comentario, Yami se detiene preocupado y empieza a procesar todo en su mente mirando lentamente a Yugi, notándole una tristeza y frustración.

Yugi: dis... Discúlpenme, no es mi intención, sigo un... un... un poco molesto por lo que pasó con Ryou.

Duck: Todo está bien, dicen que él ya despertó y que mañana o pasado lo darán de alta.

Jou: vaya, que buenos doctores lo atendieron, y que extraña recuperación, generalmente se quedan unas dos semanas en el hospital…

Tea: es un misterio, como la camioneta que lo arroyó.

Yami: es verdad, nadie supo de esa camioneta tan extraña, todo esto comienza a asustarme.

Tristán: bueno no se queden ahí, hay que terminar con los preparativos.

…

Bakura siente un remordimiento muy grande, ahora que se arrepiente de no haber ayudado a Ryou, cada segundo en el que pensaba en su cara enloquecía y se preguntaba si ya estaría mejor, así que toma una chaqueta negra y se encamina hasta el hospital donde tenían internado a Ryou. Parece que para él no se le permitían visitas, lo cual hizo que Bakura se molestara mucho y esperara a que nadie merodeara por la habitación del jovencito, para poder infiltrarse a su habitación, tuvo que entrar por la ventana, fue una ventaja que en la habitación que Ryou se encontraba estaba en el primer piso. Con su fuerza se le hizo muy fácil trepar hasta la habitación y lograr meterse, sigilosamente, se acercó al muchacho postrado en la cama de hospital, estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, tenía su pequeña carita de ángel que tanto le gustaba a Bakura, al ver aquella inocencia inmóvil, se conmueve y le comienzan a salir pequeñas lágrimas, y sin querer separarse de él, se sienta a un lado y trata de acariciar su cabello, su rostro tan suave y angelical. Sin querer, los ojos del albino comienzan a abrirse, mientras su vista se aclaraba, Bakura ya había desaparecido pero pudo sentir algo en su mano, era la réplica del artículo, él sabía que la había dejado tirada aquel día del accidente, pero se le hizo muy raro que ahora estuviera en sus manos. Su mente se abrumaba con todo el recuerdo de aquel dolor que le producía Bakura y el instante en el que vio su vida entera. Simplemente se sentía muy triste e impotente, solo podía apretar los puños, los parpados y morderse los labios mientras le salía sus lágrimas de desahogo.

….

Sigilosamente, los otros chicos se dirigían a la casa de Malik, preparaban todo, había globos de cantoya, flores de colores y un pequeño ramo con flores blancas, un pequeño detalle que Marik y Yami habían organizado para el jovencito. Marik, estaba tan nervioso que le comenzó a temblar la mano en donde traía el ramo.

Marik: ¿Están seguros de esto?

Yami: solo hazlo, no pierdas tiempo porque las oportunidades vuelan si no las aprovechas.

Tea, Tristán, Jou & Duck: Animo, todo saldrá bien.

Yugi: confía en tus sentimientos, lo peor que podría pasar es que nos mande al diablo a todos nosotros…- dice mientras comienza a soltar pequeñas carcajadas sus amigos lo miraron extrañados del comentario y Tea y Yami lo ven con una cara de odio, después de eso se le desvanece la sonrisa y nuevamente se pone triste.

Marik: de acuerdo- se acerca a la puerta de la casa de Malik, comienza a dudar en tocar el timbre, toma aire y se decide a presionar el botón. en seguida, salió el pequeño Malik algo sonriente, al ver a Marik recargado en el marco de su puerta como si lo fuera a buscar para intimidarlo, su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo y su felicidad se convertía en furia.

Malik: ¿qué es lo que necesitas de mí?

Marik: ¿de verdad quieres que te diga?- muestra una actitud engreída y muestra una sonrisa cínica lo que hace enfurecer más a Malik.

Malik: ¿no te es suficiente el maltrato que nos hacen pasar Bakura y tú a Ryou y a mí?, vienes a amenazarme con lastimar también a mi familia ¿no?

Marik: ¿De qué estás hablando niño?, estoy aquí por otra razón.

Malik: ¿así? ¿y por qué el rey calabaza decide venir?

Marik: por… por.. porque quería verte, ver tu rostro tan dulce, oír tu encantadora voz.

Malik: ¿qué, estás bromeando verdad?, tú, Marik, el malicioso que lastima los sentimientos de los demás, ¿hablando de sentimientos?, ¿con que clase de maleante apostaste? ¿O quieres introducirte a mi casa para robar?

Marik: Oye, cálmate, no quiero nada de eso, lo que te dije antes es verdad, Yami y tus amigos me han orientado y me han aconsejado y con lo de Ryou..

Malik: ¿y que tiene que ver él con esto?

Marik: deja que te explique..

Malik: explicar ¿qué?, ¿Que me provocarás un accidente o que me matarás?

Marik: ¿qué, de qué hablas Malik?, tranquilo, yo… yoo..- Malik empieza a apretar los puños, los parpados mientras le salían lágrimas, tomando aire le grita

Malik: noooo… te odio, te odio, odio el día que llegaste, detesto haber perdido el tiempo con una basura como tú, te odiooooo…. Nooooo

Marik: PUES YO NO TE ODIO, a lo que me refería con Ryou, es que yo no quiero que te pase nada, NADA, este tiempo que te seguí empecé a sentir algo por ti, y creo que la manera en la que llamaba tu atención no era la correcta, temo perderte, por eso ahora, te digo… Te quiero Malik, te quiero conmigo, como pareja. Entiendo que me odies y odies a Bakura, pero, por ti cambiaré todo…-Marik cambia de mano el ramo que traía y con un pequeño empujoncito, hace que los labios de Malik y los de él se acorralen mutuamente, para después quedar en un dulce y apasionante beso, que ambos al inicio se habían correspondido.

Ninguno de los presentes se imaginaba que una discusión que tal vez arruinaría sus planes, terminara aún más romántico en la ocasión, Marik pega su frente con la del pequeño, haciendo del momento aún más especial, tomó su mano y lo llevó a fuera, mientras que Yami, Tristán, Jou Y Duck encendían los globos para que Malik pudiera verlos y así fue, cuando Marik le muestra el cielo, estaba lleno de esos globos, lo que hizo más grande la felicidad de Malik.

Malik: nunca pensé que, que mis sentimientos hacia ti, fueran correspondidos. Pensé que con decirte todo eso se me pasaría el enamoramiento.

Marik: yo pensé lo mismo pequeño. Te quiero como a nadie.- lo abraza y este apoya la cabeza de su koibito a en su hombro.

Cuando la ocasión se hizo más especial para todos, a Yugi se le había hecho fácil pensar que al igual que Malik, sus sentimientos iban a ser correspondidos, con más decisión yugi planeaba declararse, pero al dar la vuelta para hacer lo impensable, vio cómo Yami se le acercaba de una manera intrigante a Tea, con flores de colores en las manos todos los miraban a ellos también…

Yami: sé que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero no puedo evitar sentir amor por ti Tea, estoy enamorado de ti – se arrodilla ante ella y la mira fijamente tomándole la mano para después besarla, la reacción que tuvo Tea fue una emoción tan grande, pues para ella, Yami era el chico de sus sueños y no puede evitar soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad y con la misma mano que tiene Yami en su poder hace que este se levante y lo abraza, cuando lo mira fijamente, él no puede evitar robarle un beso que hace que ella y Yugi se sonrojen.

Yugi estaba siendo destrozado por dentro, veía a su amor irse a los brazos de otra persona, éste no pudo evitar mirarlos fijamente y estallar en lágrimas, Duck y Jou se dieron cuenta de la acción de Yugi y no dudaron el preguntar.

Duck: pero Yugi, no me digas que….

Jou: viejo, ¿te enamoraste de Tea?

Yugi: ¿eh?, no, es… es… Es la emoción que me causa, jamás había visto algo tan más lindo, discúlpenme, pero tengo que… Que... Que ir a casa. Me despiden de ellos ¿está bien?- Yugi se va corriendo procurando no llorar, pero eso era inevitable, su amor, estaba con otra persona, con su amiga de la infancia, con su compañera de clases, ¿qué haría en esos instantes en que los viera juntos demostrándose cariño?, si ver como se abrazaban mientras se correspondían, no lo soportó, ahora que estarán juntos sería lo peor que pudiera ocurrirle.

Por la noche, antes de irse a casa, Yugi decide ir a ver a Ryou, pues parece que ya se le permitían las visitas hasta las 11 de la noche, Yugi se moría de ganas por ver a su amigo en mejor estado y no dudó ni un segundo en ir a buscarlo. Llega al hospital y pide la visita, una enfermera lo llevó hasta la habitación donde se estaba quedando Ryou y le abre paso.

Ryou: Yugi, amigo, que bueno que me visitas, pasa por favor ya quería verte.

Yugi: ¿cómo estás Ryou?, supe que ya te darán de alta…

Ryou: en unos días, aun quieren mantenerme en observación….

Yugi: por lo que veo te ves más animado, me alegro por ti…

Ryou: sí, estoy tranquilo ahora…

Yugi: ¿pero qué pasó ese día Ryou?

Ryou: pues recuerdo que iba caminando muy distraído, mirando la réplica de mi artículo que Bakura me había aventado un día y de ahí solo vi el auto y mi reflejo y no recuerdo nada más.

Yugi: pero ¿qué es lo que ocasionó ese cambio tan drástico que hubo en ti?

Ryou: amm bueno, ahh serás la única persona que lo sepa Yugi y espero que no hagas nada, por lo que más quieras- agacha la mirada y aprieta las manos entre las cobijas de la cama- desde que llegó ese trío, Bakura…

Yugi: ¿Bakura abusaba de ti?

Ryou: pues, parecía su desahogo, sé que Bakura tiene un problema y es por eso que actúa así y también lo pienso de Marik… por eso es así con Malik…

Yugi: bueno, Marik…

Ryou: Marik, ¿qué?, ¿ya le hizo algo a Malik? – se angustia y su presión comienza a aumentar.

Yugi: no.. nada de eso… tranquilo, Marik se dio cuenta que realmente está enamorado de Malik y el también, así que han comenzado una relación más formal y tan hermosa.. ahh-Yugi esconde su cara entre sus mechones, el tricolor estaba aún devastado, no podía creer que sus amigos (Tea y Yami) hayan formalizado igual una relación.

Ryou: de verdad?, que emoción. Aunque yo no pueda sentir su entusiasmo..

Yugi: ¿Qué? O sea que tu…

Ryou: sí Yugi parece que Bakura realmente me odia, aunque no puedo sentir lo mismo por él, al contrario, yo siento un cariño inmenso hacia ese grandulón- agacha la cara para que Yugi no viera su sonrojo

Yugi: Creo que estamos igual amigo, yo tampoco soy correspondido…

Ryou: ¿Yami no…? ¿No te quiere cómo?... – Yugi lo mira con una tristeza que hasta le dolía a Ryou en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, ya que él se sentía identificado con Yugi y este le niega con la cabeza varias veces.

Yugi: él se enamoró de Tea.

Ryou: noo… no puede ser Yugi, eso, eso, es muy cruel, ¿ y qué harás?

Yugi: no puedo hacer nada, más que aceptarlo… y ya..

Ryou: pero, te harás daño….

Yugi: será así pero solo será temporal, pronto llegará alguien para mí, no puedo estar esperando a Yami hasta que se canse de Tea... y lo sé…

Ryou: Yugi, eres fuerte a pesar de tu sensibilidad, quisiera tener tu energía.

Yugi le sonríe a Ryou, toma su mano y le concluye.

Yugi: Ryou, en el fondo yo sé que a Bakura le importas y mucho es orgulloso y bruto pero, solo es cuestión de darle tiempo al tiempo…

Ryou: lo mismo digo Yugi, ya no te preocupes, tal vez Yami no es para ti y por eso pasa esto.

Yugi: tal vez sea así, bien pequeño amigo, me tengo que ir, quiero que descanses.

Ryou: gracias, ya en unos días te veré en la escuela más entusiasmado que nunca, prometo ya no defraudar a nadie.

Yugi: Hay Ryou, nos vemos pronto. – se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta mientras se detenía un momento y pensaba todo lo que había platicado con Ryou, abre la puerta y se marcha dejando al pequeño albino en manos de los doctores y enfermeras que lo atendían.

El tiempo pasó rápido, pasó una semana y media y Ryou ya estaba de regreso en la escuela, Marik y Malik eran ahora inseparables, en los descansos, se la pasaban juntos en los campos o en las canchas jugueteando entre ellos y haciendo una que otra travesurilla.

Yami y Tea, se veían muy felices juntos, a pesar de que apenas llevaban una semana y media, muchos pensaron que su relación iba para largo y los hacía sentir muy bien, ellos hacían actividades juntos todo el tiempo, el tiempo que Yugi y Yami pasaban juntos, ahora eran Tea y Yami.

Yugi, cada vez se sentía peor, pero eso nunca lo demostró, siempre estaba con una sonrisa en la cara para aparentar, todos veían felicidad en Yugi, menos Ryou, que sabía todo lo que ocurría, al pensar en todo eso, se preguntaba en lo que le había pasado antes, y que desde ese día no ha vuelto a ver a Bakura y eso se le hacía raro, así que a la hora de la salida, decide ir a buscarlo a su casa, en el camino había una señora vendiendo pedacitos de pastel, a Ryou le pareció buena idea llevar dos rebanaditas, una para él y otra para Bakura.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa, mira con detalle la casa, se ve un poco descuidada pero aun decente, se posa en frente de la puerta e intenta tocar con pequeños golpecitos, pero con uno de estos hace que la puerta se abra por sí sola, pareciera que no estaba bien cerrada, cuando entra a la casa, estaba todo a oscuras, el miedo estaba invadiendo a Ryou, pues imaginó mil y un cosas que le podían pasar en ese instante. Extiende la mano para intentar subir las escaleras tomándose del barandal, parecía que la luz de afuera todavía alcanzaba ese espacio de la casa, en la parte de arriba, había un pasillo no muy largo que llevaba a tres habitaciones, el primer cuarto era un cuarto de baño, en la habitación de junto tenía una habitación con una cama matrimonial y unos muebles tapados con sábanas, la última habitación estaba cerrada, lógicamente imaginó que Bakura estaría ahí adentro encerrado. Tomó suficiente aire y agarró la manija de aquella puerta, cuando habría lentamente la puerta, sintió una pesadez detrás de él, había una sombra no muy bien definida que se proyectaba en la puerta, una sombra un poco más grande que él, cuando abre por completo la puerta, da un paso hacia delante y se asoma pero la habitación estaba vacía, Ryou parece suspirar de alivio y se da la media vuelta, cuando hace esto, sus ojos se abrían muy grandes y veían hacia al frente, miraba el pecho de aquella persona dueña de la sombra, temía verle la cara, pero la acción no se pudo evitar, así que lentamente fue subiendo la mirada hasta llegar a la cara de la otra persona.

Ryou: Dis… Discul… Ya me voy, ya me voy..

-¿qué es eso niño?... qué traes ahí…basura- avienta el pequeño detalle que tenía en las manos para Bakura. Dice el chico que estaba ahí, parecía de la misma edad de Bakura, es más, es como si estuviera viendo a Bakura, solamente que esta persona tenía la piel más oscura y una Cicatriz

Ryou: Pen… pensé que aquí vivía Bakura… pero, no se preocupe… Ya me voy…

-ASÍ que eres tú… tienes ese parecido a Bakura… curioso, pero que ingenuo ¿cómo te atreves a entrar así a su casa?

Ryou: en... Entonces... aquí vive. – le sale una pequeña sonrisa, pero aquella persona odia ver a otras personas felices y golpea a Ryou tirándolo al suelo para quitarle la sonrisa del rostro.

-mi amigo, estará encantado de verte muerto, así que yo haré el trabajo sucio- se posa encima de él tomando las manos de Ryou y poniéndolas arriba de su cabeza para que no intentara nada.

El corazón de Ryou latía muy fuerte y este estaba desesperado por intentar zafarse, la desesperación que producía le provocaba la sensación de llorar, para que alguien lo ayudara, intentó gritar, pero su opresor lo tenía bien acorralado y con su mano le impedía que este gritara haciendo que el ambiente se hiciera más pesado.

-SERÁS MI SIGUIENTE VÍCTIMA, Y NO SABES EL PLACER QUE ME DA.- saca una navaja pequeña y se la enseña al niño.

Ryou: (por, por favor, necesito que alguien me ayude)- con más lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

El joven Ryou, se sentía asfixiado casi estaba por perder el conocimiento, ya no podía respirar adecuadamente. De la nada siente como ese cuerpo tan grotesco desaparecía y le permitía respirar mejor, intentando recuperarse, logra ver a Bakura ahorcando a su opreso mientras lo golpea y lo deja tirado en el suelo, el sujeto después de ser abolido por Bakura, se da a la fuga mientras entre exhalaciones decía "me vengaré, de ti y de tus amiguitos"

Bakura se acerca a Ryou para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Bakura: ¿qué haces aquí, no vez que pudo haberte matado?

Ryou: sí me di cuenta, pero no entiendo, ¿por qué me ayudas?, creí que..

Bakura: ¿te quería ver muerto?

Ryou: bueno… sí y ese sujeto, me lo repitió varias veces.- Bakura le acaricia la cara a Ryou en donde había recibido los golpes y notó que sus lágrimas aun fluían.

Bakura: creo que debes alejarte de mí, niño, soy la causa de que cosas espantosas te ocurran, casi mueres dos veces por, causa.. causa..

Ryou: bueno, estar contigo es un riesgo…- Bakura agacha la cabeza tratando de alejarse de Ryou para acompañarlo a la salida y decirle que jamás se le volviera a acercar pero….-_sin embargo, quiero correr ese riesgo Bakura…_- Bakura lo mira sorprendido y cuando intenta hacer una acción, se cae de dolor, pues con la adrenalina no se había dado cuenta que el sujeto que tenía a Ryou, le había clavado la pequeña navaja, y empezó a sangrar mucho, cuando Ryou ve la sangre manchar la camisa de Bakura, se asusta y se alborota tratando de hacer algo para evitar que Bakura se desangrara. Así que corre al baño a buscar un botiquín y llevárselo a Bakura, le ayuda a quitarse la camisa con mucha delicadeza, mientras admiraba todo el torso tan apetitoso que tenía Bakura y hacía que Ryou se distrajera y babeara, hasta que ve la gravedad de la herida y se pone a trabajar.

Bakura: ah, oye, me estás lastimando.

Ryou: lo siento, hago todo lo que puedo..

Bakura: Ya, déjame morir desangrado aquí baka, que bien merecido lo tengo.

Ryou: claro que no, no lo mereces.

Bakura: ¿por qué me ayudas?, cuando tú necesitaste de mi ayuda, no te la brindé y casi mueres por eso.

Ryou: pero… eso ya pasó, y ahora que pedí ayuda, ahora si me ayudaste, pude morir a manos de ese horrible tipo, pero me salvaste…- Bakura se da cuenta que Ryou tenía las mejores intenciones y se sentía mal por eso, ya que él le trataba muy mal

Bakura: por favor, ya déjame así, realmente a nadie le importo en este lugar..

Ryou: ¿que no le importas a nadie?, ¿y Yami no cuenta, Marik no cuenta?, ¿YO NO CUENTO?- grita molesto mientras terminaba de vendar a Bakura de una manera delicada.

Bakura: no me vengas con eso solamente porque te acabo de salvar, tantas veces que te he recalcado que no te soporto, no quiero que me veas como tu héroe, porque soy todo lo opuesto.

Ryou: no, te equivocas- se sienta delante de él mientras se encogía de hombros- _no sé, es.. es algo, algo pasa conmigo respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ti, la última vez que supe de ti, fue cuando estaba hospitalizado, supe que tú recogiste el dije, este dije-_ saca el dije de la sortija de su bolsillo y se lo muestra- _es gracioso, como cualquier persona odiaría mucho a personas que maltratan a otras como tú hacia mí, pero yo siento exactamente lo opuesto…_

Bakura: Ryou… Baka, no, no hagas esto…

Ryou: te… te quiero Bakura, con todo el corazón, y creo que, yo también te he hecho daño con mi forma de actuar, mi debilidad, por eso me decidí a aprender del peligro, y esto, que siento, no es pasajero... Realmente yo…

Bakura sin detenerse toma con sus dos manos a Ryou y lo fuerza a que ambos tuvieran su momento especial. Sus labios se sentían tan cálidos, los pensamientos de Ryou eran de pura emoción pues para lo que él creía que Bakura sentía, pasaba todo lo contrario, beso tan apasionante que era para que jamás se acabara, pero el oxígeno les hacía falta y no tuvieron más remedio que separarse.

Bakura: te quiero Ryou, con toda mi alma, odio... odio amarte tanto, quiero que estés conmigo.-Ryou no contuvo la felicidad y lo volvió a besar y después se aventó hacia él para abrazarlo, pero con el quejido de su herida hizo que este se sonrojara por su torpeza y Bakura se riera de su aibou para luego abrazarlo.

….

Todo para los dos muchachos, Malik y Ryou, se hacía un sueño, pero temían que su nueva relación fuera un total desastre, Por la inseguridad de Malik y los miedos de Ryou, así que organizaron una pequeña reunión entre Yugi y ellos dos, pues sabían que Yugi era la persona adecuada para pedir consejos, ya que muchas de las cosas que Yugi aconsejaba, le servían a muchas personas. Entonces la reunión se llevaría a cabo en la misma casa de Yugi, ya estaba todo organizado y preparado para recibir a Ryou y Malik.

Malik y Ryou se habían quedado de ver antes para que llegaran juntos a la casa de su amigo, y pasando por una tienda de artículos de regalo, se topan a Tea.

Tea: qué tal muchachos, ¿Cómo les va?, supe que ustedes ya también iniciaron una relación- sonríe ingenuamente.

Malik: sí, es eso, creo que lo que Marik tenía planeado conmigo, también ustedes tuvieron que ver.

Ryou: o sea, ¿ todo ese espectáculo que no quisiste detallarme?

Malik: sí, pero en un rato te lo detallaré, ¿si es que quieres?

Tea: ¿eh? Y bien, a donde se dirigen muchachos….

Ryou: am etto, ammm..

Malik: es un secreto… de hecho, ya nos tenemos que ir o se hará tarde, Vamos Ryou.

Ryou: sí, hasta luego Tea…-la mira de repente con cierto desagrado, lo que hace que ella se diera cuenta y los siguiera.

Los dos chicos ya habían llegado a su destino y entran a la casa sigilosamente, Tea al darse cuenta de quién era la casa se le hace algo misterioso y decide ponerse de tras de la puerta para ver si llegaban a verla por algún otro lado dentro de la casa, luego se va a asomar a la ventana de la sala de Yugi, ve que en la mesita habían unas cuantas botanas y un juego conectado al televisor, y ve como Ryou y Malik se sientan en el sofá y detrás de ellos llega Yugi muy contento a sentarse y tomar uno de los controles para que se pusiera a jugar con Malik.

Para Tea eso era de lo más normal aunque todavía sentía que detrás de esa reunión había algo más que solo jugar videojuegos y es ahí cuando se puede oír que la conversación iniciaba.

Ryou: Bien Yugi… ¿qué juego es este?, se ve distinto a los demás que los que están de moda ahora…

Yugi: sí, lo sé pero es grandioso, me lo obsequió Yami hace algunos días antes de que comenzara a salir con Tea- se nota como su cara de emoción cambia muy drásticamente a una expresión de infinita tristeza.

Tea logra ver que yugi se sentía un poco celoso de ella, porque ella era la que pasaba el tiempo con su amado Yami.- _Yugi, disculpa por haberme metido entre Yami y tú, sé que son los mejores amigos, pero debes entender que así son las relaciones…_

Ryou: Yugi, trata de no ponerte mal, sabes que eso te hará daño… como a Bakura

Yugi: Bakura y tu tienen miedo de lo que pueda pasar, a pesar de sus sentimientos, hay algo que no los deja tranquilos, amigo, deberías apoyarlo más, tal vez esté envuelto en un gran lío y necesite de ti, no temas, sé que mientras ustedes estén juntos, no habrá nada que los detenga.

Malik: ¿y qué me dices de mí?

Yugi: Hay Malik- ríe un poco- debes dejarte llevar, no tengas actitudes rígidas, trata de suavizarte un poco, pero tampoco hagas que el crea que ya porque son algo te le entregarás al instante, todo va de acuerdo a su tiempo.

Tea: Así que Yugi ayuda a esos dos para que tengan una buena relación, se oye interesante, creo que le pediré ciertos consejos, ahora entiendo la discreción de esos dos.-se ríe un poco y se marcha decidida a pedirle consejos amorosos en la escuela al pequeño Yugi. Lo que Tea no hizo, fue terminar de oír la conversación.

Ryou: bueno y con respecto a él, ¿ya reflexionaste las cosas Yugi?, lo que sientes es…

Yugi: sí Ryou, por desgracia pude ver eso…

Malik: ¿de… De qué hablan ustedes?

Yugi: te contaré esto Malik, pero no quiero que nadie más lo sepa, será un secreto entre nosotros tres ¿de acuerdo?.

Malik: por su puesto….

Ryou: bien, al igual que nosotros ya tenemos una relación de más de una forma con Bakura y Marik, Yugi, también siente algo por Yami.

Malik: pero que estupendo, o sea que el mendígo ese tenía razón, nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos, Marik se confesaría ante mí y a Bakura le hizo ver que tú eras para él… Pero, Yami y… Tea están…

Ryou: ese es el problema, Yugi sentirá algo por Yami, pero Yami no siente lo mismo por Yugi y eso hace que los sentimientos de nuestro pequeño amigo, se quiebren cada vez que están juntos.

Malik: quieres decir… Todo el tiempo ¿no?

Yugi: ya no soporto verlos juntos, me… me destroza simplemente es inevitable.

Malik: por eso el día del accidente de Ryou que los veíamos entrenar te sonrojaste al ver de esa forma a Yami… eso lo explica.

Ryou: Yugi, no te desanimes, tal vez solamente estén unidos, pero con una amistad.

Malik: tal vez su destino es ese amigo, debes aceptarlo…

Yugi: pero… lo perderé, por siempre, no, no me daré ese lujo..

Ryou: no lo perderás, creo que esto es solo una confusión Yugi, tal vez tu destino es enamorarte de otra persona, tal vez por eso Yami no es para ti, porque te podría lastimar más de lo que puedan hacer Marik y Bakura.

Yugi: tal vez, pero…

Malik: ya todo se dará en su tiempo amigo, creo que así es el destino.

Yugi: destino, ¿eh?...-esconde sus pequeños ojos violeta entre sus rubios mechones.

Ryou: por cualquier cosa, cuentas con nosotros, si quieres volver a hablar de esto, para que te desahogues, y puedas dejar fluir eso que crees es enamoramiento…

Yugi: creo que es lo mejor amigos, aunque no puedo imaginarme nada de la vida normal, ahora que mi vida, dejó de ser normal.

Malik y Ryou se miraron extraños, luego miraron a Yugi y ambos le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda, y por lo demás, las botanas ya estaban casi agotadas en el tazón y el videojuego volvía a ponerse en marcha mientras se animaban unos a otros, con la intención de que Yugi se olvidara un ratito de su pequeño problema.

Han pasado varios meses y para todos se acoplaban al nuevo ambiente que generaban.

En la escuela, Ryou y Bakura se encontraban en sus horas libres, mientras que Marik, perdía mayor parte de su tiempo admirando de lejos a su aibou y cuando Malik se podía ver con Marik, ellos se iban a lugares ocultos de la escuela a brindarse pequeños gestos de amor, besos, una que otra caricia, y más y más besos, eso parecía ser su deporte favorito por decirlo así.

Yami y Tea organizaban una Fiesta para un gran número de personas que estarían dispuestos a ofrecer para la diversión de estos. Mientras estaban con los planes en el salón de clases, Tea ve pasar a Yugi por el corredor y va de tras de él.

Tea: YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIII, espera, necesito…- corre hacia el con un gran ánimo.

Yugi: ¿Tea?, que... ¿qué ocurre?, ¿pasa algo?

Tea: amm, me da vergüenza pedir esto pero, necesito que me aconsejes Yugi..

Yugi: ¿aconsejarte? ¿Con respecto a qué?

Tea: de cómo mantener una relación mucho más sana con Yami. Vamos, tienes que ayudarme… - lo arrastra a otro salón que estaba vacío para que nadie los interrumpiera.

Tea: ¿y bien?, ¿me ayudarás?

Yugi: Yo… Yo… no, no puedo Tea, de verdad lo siento…- se vuelve a poner triste como la noche anterior.

Tea: Yugi, si es porque quieres volver a pasar tiempo con Yami… no es mi intención, pero debes entender que él y yo pasamos buenos momentos juntos y somos felices así. Debes entender que esta va a ser mi relación perfecta, la soñada…

Yugi: lo entiendo tea, se ve que estás perdidamente enamorada de él, me encantaría ayudarte, pero no puedo, no… no son las razones que crees, o bueno, no todas.

Tea: ¿a qué te refieres?- comienza a enfurecerse y toma bruscamente a Yugi por los hombros.

Yugi: nada, ¿podrías soltarme por favor?, estás lastimándome.

Tea: Yugi, ¿qué es lo que no quieres decirme?, dímelo, DIMELO, ahora…- aprieta a yugi mientras le comienzan a rodar el fruto de un llanto silencioso.

Yugi: no puedo, porque sé que haré que me odies… y Yami me rechace, por favor, deja las cosas así…

Tea: ¿Yugi?... bueno, ahora te obligaré a decirme- se desenfrena la furia de Tea, pues ya comenzaba a asustarle la actitud que tenía Yugi con Yami y con ella a sí que lo apretó hasta que lo hizo gritar del dolor.

Yugi: AHHHHH Tea, noooo.. no te diré, déjalo así, me lastimas…

Tea: Yugi, ya, coopera conmigo, dime ¿Cuál es tu problema?, ¿son tus celos?- Yugi sacó una fuerza impresionante haciendo que Tea se desprendiera de él y llorara más.

Yugi: ahhhhhhh, de acuerdo, mi problema es que, me enamoré me enamoré me enamoré….

Tea: De…

Yugi: no Tea, no me enamoré de ti, me enamoré de Yami, pero Yami se perdió en tus encantos femeninos, así que, yo estoy de más, y ahora estoy en proceso de dejar fluir su relación sin entrometerme… –agacha la mirada y tea se le acerca para abrazarlo pero este se resiste- _quiero que me dejes tranquilo ¿sí?-_ y se va sin mirarla. Yami oía gritos así que se preocupó y fue a revisar, cuando encontró el salón donde venían los gritos, Yugi había chocado con él, se miraron fijamente, lo que hizo que Yami se diera cuenta que Yugi traía húmedos los ojos, este se cubrió la cara y salió disparado, Tea estaba sentada en el suelo, Yami la vio que también lloraba y fue enseguida a verla.

Yami: ¿qué pasó? ¿qué tiene Yugi?

Tea: nada, solo provoqué que se molestara, es todo..

Yami: Iré a hablar con el…

Tea: no lo hagas, me pidió que te dijera que…

Yami: ¿qué?

Tea: que ya no nos acercáramos más a él, estaba pasando un momento difícil y quiere estar solo.

Yami: necesito hablar…

Tea: no lo hagas, es por su bien, no lo hagas. Es mejor que nos alejemos, por lo que me dijo, prácticamente me dijo que nos odia.

Yami: ¿odiarnos? ¿por qué?

Tea: cree que tú eres un traidor, y que yo soy una ofrecida.

Yami: ¿Yugi diciendo tantas barbaridades? ¡no te creo nada!

Tea: ¿por qué crees que salió sin decir nada y por qué crees que estaba gritando?

Yami: bueno eso lo explica, ¿quisiera preguntarle?

Tea: ¿Crees que sea lo correcto amor?, Te llamó traidor, cuando no hay motivos para hacerlo, pareciera que se enamoró de mí, y como se siente débil, por eso hace esos berrinches.

Yami: todavía tiene mentalidad de un niño, tal vez es mejor que estemos fuera de su alcance, para evitar que te haga algo, por lo menos hasta que se le pase. (pero aun así iré a habar con el cuándo esté lejos de Tea)

Por la tarde, Yugi se había quedado unas horas más en la escuela junto con Ryou y Bakura, mientras Ryou intentaba concentrarse con Yugi, Bakura, jugueteaba con Ryou y este perdía la concentración y le seguía el juego, luego regresaba al tema con Yugi, pero los besos, jugueteos y abrazos de Bakura se hacían más intensos.

Yugi: emm Ryou, ¿si quieres dejamos esto para más tarde?- tenía una gotita en la sien mientras veía como con un abrazo, Ryou y Bakura se besaban sin cesar, Bakura le alza su pulgar afirmándole, yugi que los podría dejar a solas y este se levanta.- hasta pronto chicos, no se devoren todos.

En el camino, ve a lo lejos una silueta, estaba por llegar a su casa, cuando logra ver definidamente la silueta, se da cuenta que era Yami esperándolo en la puerta de su casa y corre hacia él.

Yami: buenas tardes Yugi, podemos hablar.

Yugi: Yami, hola, la… lamento lo de esta tarde.. de verdad…

Yami: Yugi, quisiera que me explicaras que fue todo eso de que estás celoso..

Yugi: Tea te contó, creo que me odias ahora… y me pedirás que me aleje de ti…

Yami: ¿qué? No, no es así, Yugi, no mientas, somos buenos amigos, y quiero que seas honesto conmigo.

Yugi: ¿eh? Lo soy, Yami lo juro, lo soy, Tea quería consejos míos y Yo..

Yami: estás mintiendo Yugi, amigo, yo confío en ti pero creo que tú en mí, no…

-¿de qué hablas Yami? Yugi es una persona que jamás mentiría.

Yugi: Jou, qué haces…

Jou: la que probablemente esté mintiendo es Tea, Yugi es demasiado noble para hacer esa clase de cosas, aunque también me sorprendería mucho de Tea, ella nunca ha hecho nada que lastime a los demás, Tal vez todo lo mal interpretaste Yami.

Yami: Jou, yo… no sé qué decirte, de hecho no sé en qué creer.

Jou: deberías dejar de complicar las cosas no crees, regresar a ser el de antes con Yugi, sin dejar abandonada a Tea, se ve que ambos te quieren…

Yugi: Jou….

Jou: Y bien, qué harás… complicarás una amistad o varias amistades de hace varios años o te tranquilizas y cambias…

Yami: creo que, tienes razón Jounochi, es culpa mía… Yugi, discúlpame…

Yugi: Yami…

Yami: es culpa mía que tu actitud cambiara y que hayas tenido esa pelea con Tea.

Yugi: Yami, Yo… yo..

Jou: ya amigo.

Yami: nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie, al contrario, pero veo que sigo siendo la misma maldita persona que lastima- agarra a Yugi para abrazarlo y mientras decía eso, lo estrujaba más y a Yugi le producía varias lágrimas.

Jou: misión cumplida, los veo luego..

Yugi: discúlpame tú a mi Yami, mi actitud no fue la mejor y me arrepiento…

Yami: bueno empecemos de nuevo amigo…-se toca el dije del rompecabezas y Yugi el rompecabezas original que también traía y se volvieron a abrazar. Aunque a Yugi lo estuviera destrozando por dentro.

Más tarde el abuelo de Yugi le había avisado que pronto, llegarían unos amigos suyos a la Ciudad, se trataba de un viejo investigador y su nieta, quien estarían un tiempo en la ciudad por circunstancias que se los exigían.

Yugi y su abuelo fueron al aeropuerto de la ciudad para recibir al doctor que investigaba junto con su abuelo hace varios años sobre los misterios arqueológicos del antiguo Egipto.

A.Y: mira Yugi ahí están.

Yugi: ¿dónde?, no los veo.

A.Y: Arthur, viejo amigo, ¿cómo has estado?

Arthur: Señor Mutou, qué bien que nos haya recibido a mi nieta y a mí. Le quiero presentar a Rebecca. –sale de las espaldas de su abuelo.

Rebecca: Mu… Mucho gusto señor Mutou, es un placer.

A.Y: qué adorable chica, mira, él es mi nieto Yugi, supongo que se llevarán muy bien.

Yugi: Hola Rebecca, es un placer conocerte, y dime, ¿estarás en mi escuela?, porque será un placer…

Rebecca: Claro tontuelo- ríe para que la conversación no fuera tan exageradamente formal- y me encantaría que tú me llevaras a conocerla.

Arthur: Creo que es mejor de lo que esperaba, ¿no lo crees viejo amigo?

A.Y: Ya lo creo Arthur, Ya lo creo.

En el camino, el abuelo de Yugi le mostró la pequeña casa en la que habitarían los dos visitantes para que Yugi pudiera visitar a Rebecca cada vez que él quisiera.

Rebecca: Bueno Yugi, nos veremos mañana en la escuela, estoy muy emocionada- le sonríe haciendo que Yugi se sonrojara mucho y ella riera más.

Yugi: Has.. hasta pronto Rebe.

Arthur: Yugi, me gustaría que pasaras por Rebecca mañana para que vayan juntos a la escuela.

Yugi: ¿yo?, claro, no hay ningún problema, espero que estés de acuerdo Rebecca

Rebecca: Claro, para mí será todo un placer.

A.Y: bien pues no se diga más, rebeca, cuando quieras en las tardes, puedes quedarte en casa con Yugi para acompañarlo, ya que casi siempre está solo en casa.

Rebecca: gracias señor Mutou.- Yugi y su abuelo se van mientras hacen movimientos con la mano de despedida mientras se van alejando.

Arthur: Es un buen muchacho, ¿no crees?

Rebecca: y lindo…¿qué?, no debo hablar así, lo acabo de conocer, hay abuelo lo que ocasionas…-se sonroja y aprieta los puños cerca de su cara mientras hablaba.

….

Marik había invitado a cenar a Malik a su casa, él quería que por solo una noche, su koibito lo acompañara a cenar.

Malik: Y bien, ¿Qué cenaremos?, estoy ansioso por probar lo que cocinaste.

Marik: comeremos carne, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Malik: suena bien.

Marik se dedicaba a servir la comida para que ambos pudieran consumirla, mientras cenaban, ninguno se dirigía la palabra, Malik estaba nervioso, sería prácticamente su primera cita con Marik, Marik lo miraba con ojos de lujuria y deseo, para el postre habían preparado un tazón con fresas y en otros dos, había chocolate y crema batida, mientras Malik intentaba romper el silencio haciendo divertida una conversación, Marik solo lo observaba de una manera tan especial que hacía que Malik sonrojara, tomó una fresa y le untó crema batida mientras se la quitaba a lamidas y miraba a Malik com si lo sedujera. Malik cada vez se ponía más rojo de los nervios y seguían sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que Marik se levanta u se posa detrás de Malik, susurrándole al oído.

Marik: creo que tú eres mi antojo más grande…

Malik: que… ¿qué estás insinuando?

Marik: ya ha pasado tiempo desde que estamos juntos, y quiero, probar más de tu néctar- juguetea con la oreja, mordiéndola y acariciando el pecho de su koibito.

Malik: así.. que… solo… me … quieres… para…. Acostar…- Marik le besa dulcemente la mejilla mientras que su mano pícara le comienza a alzar la playera..- detente… no seas goloso….

Marik: Ya veo, no necesitas NADA de esto ¿verdad?

Malik: ¿qué? No es eso…. Es que…

Marik: ¿qué?, ¿jamás lo has hecho?- Malik que sonroja más y se oculta para que no viera que estaba sintiendo timidez.

Malik: bu.. bueno, sí, jamás lo he hecho, y tengo… vergüenza de que, no…

Marik: no te preocupes, esta no es mi primera vez, pero, tampoco soy un experto- lo abraza por detrás, Malik se voltea y lo mira a los ojos, recordando la frase de Yugi: "déjate llevar"… a sí que solo procedió a besar a Marik mientras este le correspondía.

Se dirigen a la sala, al sillón grande, mientras se tiran sobre él, Marik se posa sobre Malik, lo besa varias veces en el cuello dejando marcas y las besa para hacer un poco más emocionante el encuentro.

Malik pone sus brazos detrás del cuello de Marik, presionándolo para que hiciera algo distinto, Marik toma de la cintura a Malik y vuelven a besarse, Malik comienza a alzarle lentamente la playera a Malik, metiendo su mano tratando de ubicar una de sus tetillas, al lograr esto Marik comienza a masajearle el pecho mientras tocaba y apretaba uno de sus pezones, cuando lo encontró, sonrió y comenzó a hacer lentos movimientos con su cadera haciendo que debajo de la ropa se rosaran sus miembros una y otra vez, la electricidad que recorría en el cuerpo de Malik era intensa, se sentía muy caliente, y a su compañero lo sentía aún más caliente.

Por fin Marik se decide por quitarse su camiseta dejando mostrar su hermoso y bien formado torso a su koibito, lo que hizo que este se sonrojara, y lo tomara por la cintura, para admirarlo con detalle, aunque de admiraciones, Marik no se quería quedar atrás, así que le saca rápidamente la playera y los pantalones a Malik, lo cual hizo que este se tapara la cara con un cojín, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto de Marik, este le acariciaba por todos lados, luego le quita el cojín de la cara a Malik para besarlo, junto con esos besos, unas manos traviesas jugaban con el cuerpo casi desnudo del jovencito, una de ellas llega hasta la opa interior del chico, introduciéndose y la sensación de electricidad regresa, la mano de Marik comienza a masajear una de las nalgas de Malik, acercándose más hacia algo más profundo- ahh ¿Qué haces? Ahhh, ahhh, Marik, ahh

Marik: pronto te dejará de doler, y lo disfrutarás- le sonríe lujuriosamente, Marik aleja un poco la mano para después tener en manos la ropa interior del joven, a Malik no le pareció mucho que su koibito todavía tuviera sus pantalones, así que se le encima algo ansioso, quitándole y aventando lejos la demás prenda de Marik.

A Marik parece gustarle, así que se comienza a portar un poco más rudo, quedando igual que Malik, se posa sobre el iniciando de nuevo, Marik vuelve a donde se había quedado pero lo hace intentando jugar con el miembro de Malik, para despistarlo.

Introduce dos dedos, y hace que Malik grite- Ma… Marik ahh, Marik… ahhhh ahhhh…

Marik: tranquilo, trata de calmarte- terminando su grase hace que Malik se arquee, provocando que Marik lo besara instintivamente del cuello hacia abajo, introduciendo un dedo más, la ropa interior de Malik ya se empezaba a sentir algo húmeda, el jovencito ya empezaba a tener su orgasmo. Marik disfruta del momento, Malik, le gustaba lo que sentía así que para satisfacerse más, movía de un lado a otro su cadera, Marik comprendió lo que quería Malik, así que se sacó la ropa interior y para que ambos estuvieran igual, se la sacó también a Malik, él, ya estaba sudando, pero quería sentir un poco más del placer que Marik le hacía sentir.

Marik, salió del interior de Malik, para tocarlo y pegar su cuerpo más cerca de él, lo besaba, Malik seguía muy excitado y sonrojado, Marik tomó sus piernas para abrirle paso…- Marik, no te detengas… con.. Continúa… Te lo ruego…- Marik obedece, toma el muslo de Malik y comienza a lamerlo acercándose peligrosamente a la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, haciendo gemir con más intensidad a Malik- ah... ahhh...

Marik: serás todo mío querido ángel- con su mano, se atreve a hacerle pequeños cariños al miembro de Malik y lentamente se acerca, lo besa suavemente unas cuantas ocasiones- ¿Te gusta? ¿quieres más?- Malik afirma con la cabeza cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios y entonces es cuando Marik ya no es tan tierno con la acción, entonces, toma el miembro y lo masajea y lo mueve hacia varia direcciones, luego baja un poco más la mano, acariciándole a los gemelos que posaban para el de una forma tan apetitosa que hizo que Marik se lamiera los labios y fuera directamente a succionarlos, con la lengua jugueteaba de un lado a otro mientras Malik solo gemía, adoraba la sensación aunque sentía un poco de ardor. El mayor de ellos para continuar se vuelve agachar para lamerle el miembro, luego comenzó a succionar suavemente, dentro de su boca se sentía una pulsación intensa, Malik apretó muy fuerte los cojines que estaban ahí, quería contenerse, pero no lo logro, y todo su orgasmo fue en dirección a la boca de Marik.

Marik: aun así todo de ti me parece tan apetitoso y delicioso- Marik quería continuar, lamía un poco del orgasmo regado por la entrepierna de Malik, cuando este, lo detiene, se sentía algo agotado, aunque el mayor no quería detenerse, dio unos minutos para que se relajaran, cuando Malik se sentía listo, posó algo violento a Marik a bajo de él, Marik le acariciaba todo el cuerpo de piernas a cabeza, en cuanto a Malik, toma el miembro de Marik decide a masturbarlo, éste posaba su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo movimientos con si cadera, rozando una que otra vez los miembros de ambos, lo cual hacía que Malik gimiera en ciertas ocasiones, pero no paró de masturbarlo, cada vez el pene de Marik se hinchaba por la excitación, la electricidad recorrió su cuerpo cuando siente los labios de Malik sobre su pene, abriéndose ahora el para que pudiera continuar con su acto. Pasaron así un buen rato, hasta que ninguno de los dos podía continuar.

Malik: ha sido, lo mejor que hecho en la vida.

Marik: ahora eres todo mío, para ser tu primera vez, ha sido perfecto.

Malik: después de esto, no me abandonarás ¿verdad?

Marik: de qué hablas, a ti te amo, eres todo, eres ahora mi mundo, eres mío, fue una de las mejores noches que he tenido.

Malik: como que una de las mejores…- entona un poco celoso.

Marik: sí, una de las mejores noches que he pasado contigo, pues eres especial, y cada noche que pasé, pasó y pasare contigo serán las mejores… como aquella noche que aceptaste ser mi koibito.

Malik: a eso te referías?

Marik: Claro, o tú que pensabas..

Malik: no, mis tonterías, Te amo

Marik: yo te amo Malik- lo besa apasionadamente, haciendo que Malik se recueste sobre su hombro quedándose dormido, al poco rato, él también quedaría dormido sobre el sillón.

….

Yugi se levantó muy temprano, para recoger a Rebecca a su casa y llevarla a la escuela, en la mañana había un poco de niebla, y casi no se podía ver nada, unas calles antes de llegar a casa de Rebecca, había visto a un sospechoso tipo, al principio creyó que era Bakura, pero cuando este se da la media vuelta, obviamente se percata que el sujeto no era Bakura, sino un parecido, quien veía algo serio hacia una casa, parecía ser que era la casa de Ryou, Yugi se detiene un minuto para ver aquella escena, unos instantes más tarde, ven que Ryou se asoma por la ventana y la abre, inhalando profundo y sacando el aire en un suspiro, con la niebla no se percató que alguien lo estuviera viendo, Yugi se dio cuenta que cuando salió Ryou al sujeto le brillaron los ojos y cuando Ryou se retiró de la ventana, ese tipo se había marchado, fue extraño, pues parecía que este tipo lo hacía en varias ocasiones. Yugi siguió su camino hasta llegar a casa de Rebecca. Ella ya estaba lista y muy contenta para asistir a su nueva institución.

Rebecca: Estoy lista, Yugi, podemos irnos-sonríe dulcemente y le da un beso en la mejilla a Yugi, lo cual hace que este se sonroje y se ponga nervioso.

Yugi: Bi… Bien Rebecca, pues, vamos, yo te guío- la toma de la mano impertinentemente, lo que hace que ahora ella se sonroje levemente y se van algo apresurados pero algo contentos.

En la escuela, Yami y Tea estaban repartiendo unas invitaciones de la fiesta que habían organizado, la fiesta era de disfraces para hacer algo más interesante la temática.

Yugi ya había llegado a la escuela junto con Rebeca, llegaron conversando algo animados.

Yugi: espero que te asignen en mi grupo Rebecca y así te presento a mis amigos- le sonríe.

Rebeca: gracias Yugi, eres muy atento y lindo.- hace un gesto gracioso, Yugi la mira con extrañeza y luego se pone a reír, ella se pone algo avergonzada pero también ríe para romper tensión.

Yami: buenos días Yugi- se dirige a Yugi con un papel en la mano corriendo algo desenfrenado- ¿eh?, ¿quién es ella?

Yugi: Yami buenos días, ella se llama Rebecca, estará estudiando con nosotros por una temporada.

Rebecca: mucho gusto, es un placer Yami.- le extiende la mano a Yami para saludarlo y este iba a recibir el saludo cuando se percata que ella le toma con la otra mano el brazo de Yugi de una manera especial, pero al ver esto, Yami siente un crack dentro de sí, y opta por no corresponder al saludo de Rebecca y la mira con un poco de disgusto para después intentar conversarles.

Yami: Y ¿desde cuándo se conocen?- pregunta algo inseguro.

Yugi: la conocí a noche, ella y su abuelo son amigos de la familia pero como tal yo nunca los había conocido hasta ahora.

Yami: ya veo, bueno, solo vine a dejarte esto- le entrega la invitación de la fiesta.

Yugi: increíble, así que si harán su fiesta, bien por ustedes, y puedo invitar a Rebecca.

Yami: no, no creo que esa sea una buena idea amigo.

-pero claro que puedes invitarla Yugi, por cierto no me la has presentado

Yami&Yugi: Tea…

Yugi: ¿te gustaría acompañarme Rebecca?

Rebecca: bueno, me parece una buena idea.

Yugi: ahh Tea, quería disculparme, por, por lo del otro día.. Ahh de veras, te presento a Rebecca, estará con nosotros por un tiempo.

Tea: mucho gusto, es un placer conocerte Rebecca, y ya, Tranquilo Yugi, eso ya está olvidado.

Yugi: claro, ahora todos estamos más tranquilos, ¿no Yami?

Yami: ¿Qué?, ahh claro, estaremos mejor, oye Yugi, harás algo esta tarde, pasaré a dejarte unos juegos a tu casa y quería que los probáramos juntos…

Tea: pero, Yami, nosotros…

Yugi: ahh me encantaría Yami, pero le prometí a Rebecca mostrarle la ciudad y dar un paseo… además creo que por la expresión de Tea, tenían planes y creo que se te olvidó tontuelo- Ríe un poco y toma del brazo a Rebecca- bueno, nos vemos más tarde Tea, veremos en qué grupo estará Rebecca…- se encaminan por el pasillo.

Rebecca: hasta luego, un gusto en conocerlos.-sonríe y se pega más a Yugi.

Tea: claro, nos vemos.

Yami: esto no está bien…

Tea: se puede saber qué pasa…?

Yami: eso te pregunto, ¿qué pasa, no que ya no teníamos que acercarnos a Yugi?

Tea: era por su bien, tenía que pensar mejor las cosas, pero parece que Rebecca le ha ayudado mucho.

Yami: ¿Qué dices?... Yugi sigue siendo el mismo.

Tea: no te das cuenta, Yugi se enamoró de Rebecca y ella de él, o sea que son correspondidos.

Yami: ¿Será cierto?, ¿Yugi por fin ha dejado todo eso atrás?, por… ¿por qué me siento así?

….

A la hora que se terminaban las clases, Bakura y Ryou se habían puesto de acuerdo para que se vieran por lo menos tres horas al Día, para comer juntos o jugar videojuegos, ya que a Bakura le encantaban los juegos.

Ryou: ¿y bien, qué jugaremos esta vez?

Bakura: será un juego de pelea, tú jugarás conmigo…

Ryou: De acuerdo, supongo que estará bien.- Bakura se acerca para besarlo en la frente para después conectar el juego, en cuanto hace eso, voltea hacia la ventana, sentía que alguien les veía con cierta furia.

Bakura: ¿qué es eso?- Ryou le presta atención por un momento, anteriormente solo sonreía y veía la caja donde estaba el juego que jugarían.

Ryou: ¿eh?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Bakura: nada, olvídalo- se enfoca en conectar el juego de nuevo y empiezan a jugar, aunque Bakura no se estaba divirtiendo mucho, esa sensación continuaba y lo incomodaba a tal punto que lo hacía sentir molesto.

Ryou, sentía que su koibito, estaba actuando de manera que a él le hacía sentir mal, y por coincidencia al igual que Malik, recordó lo que Yugi le aconsejó, "deberías apoyarlo más, a lo mejor está metido en un gran lío y necesita de tu ayuda.

Ryou pensaba que la mejor manera de apoyar a Bakura era hablando con él.

Ryou: ¿kura? ¿Te ocurre algo malo?

Bakura: ¿de qué habas Ryou?, estoy perfectamente bien.

Ryou: bueno… Yo, no te noto de esa manera, ¿quieres contarme algo?

Bakura: ¿a qué viene eso eh? ¿Crees que necesito un novio como psiquiatra?

Ryou: no… claro que no, pero creo que es bueno en una pareja que tenga comunicación ¿no crees? ¿Podrías tenerme más consideración?, esto no lo hago para fastidiar, lo hago porque te amo Bakura, te amo.

Bakura: la verdad con esto haces que me fastidie más…

Ryou: Bakura….

Bakura: no es necesario que digas que me amas… creo que es mejor que te acompañe ahora a tu casa y mañana, mañana no nos veremos.

Ryou: pero, ¿qué dices?... ¿qué está ocurriéndote?... ¿es que solo quisiste divertirte con este idiota?

Bakura: Baka, mil veces Baka, por favor ya deja de decir tantas idioteces ¿sí?

Ryou: se ve que no te he importado, solo te pedí que confiaras en mí, que consideraras más mis preocupaciones por ti.- se levanta y toma su chaqueta para marcharse, haciendo un gesto que hizo que a Bakura le preocupara la expresión- me voy a casa..

Bakura: Ry… Ryou, Es… Espera, por favor, te acompañaré para que no vayas solo.

Ryou: no Bakura, te quedarás aquí, creo que tienes mucho qué pensar, y por lo mientras no seré un fastidio para tu espacio personal.

Bakura: Baka, te has indignado, no te hagas del rogar y ya deja que te acompañe.

Ryou: no me indigné, me decepcioné, ya te dije que no me acompañarás, seré un fastidio para el trayecto a casa. Por favor quédate aquí y deja de insistir, te veré luego, cuando estés más dispuesto a verme.- se da media vuelta y se va, azotando un poco fuerte la puerta, mientras Bakura solo tenía la mirada por los suelos.

Un rato después, se molesta más, y ahora es con sí mismo, sube a su habitación, mira los muros y se posa delante de uno para chocar su frente un par de veces.

Bakura: ¿qué es lo que ocurrió?, estábamos muy bien, ¿qué fue todo eso?...

…

Rebecca y Yugi habían salido juntos de clases, ya que por suerte a Rebecca la habían asignado en el grupo de Yugi, así le fue más fácil presentarle a sus amigos que restaban, y con motivo para mostrarle los lugares de la ciudad a Rebecca se habían organizado para que esa tarde fueran a jugar a la Arcana.

Yugi: Qué suerte tuviste Rebecca, quedarte en mi grupo, qué especial- sonríe.

Rebecca: ya lo creo Yugi, oye y ¿sí iremos a la Arcana esta tarde?

Yugi: claro, me gustaría que todos convivieran más contigo.

Rebecca: gracias Yugi, eres muy amable y lindo.- le pellizca la mejilla jalándola suavemente, haciendo que Yugi se sonroje mucho.

A medio camino, se encuentran ellos a todo su grupo de amigos, Tristán, Duck, Jou y de tras de ellos venían Yami, Tea, Malik y Marik.

Rebecca: mira, ahí están todos, vamos- toma a yugi de la muñeca y corren hacia donde estaban los demás, Yami ve a Yugi, y cuando ve llegar a Rebecca, comienza con su actitud negligente.

Yugi: hola muchachos, oigan, ¿no falta otro par?

Tristán: al parecer el otro par se dividió, discutieron, tal vez venga Ryou.

Duck: yo creo que llegará una media hora más tarde.

Jou: pobre albino, bueno, ¿podemos entrar?, me muero por jugar los nuevos juegos que hay.

Yami: tranquilo Jou, hay tiempo para todo.

Rebecca: parece que este lugar es muy divertido.

Yugi: así es, cuando llegó Yami a la escuela, pasábamos horas perdidos en el mundo de los juegos.

Yami: Yugi, vayamos a recordar viejos tiempos, te reto…

Yugi: será un placer…

Tristán: ¿y dejar a estas dos señoritas perdidas?, no señor, Yugi, jugarás un rato con Rebecca, y tu Yami con Tea, y si quieren después, cambian de parejas.. Hay pero que chicos tan descorteces.

Jou: amigo, será mejor que no te metas- jalonea a Tristán y a Duck, ya que Marik y Malik se habían esfumado de la vista de ellos.

…

-si sigues como vas, harás que el joven Ryou vaya hacia mí, ¿acaso me quieres ahorrar el trabajo?

Bakura: ¿ qué haces aquí Zuno?

Zuno: no te ves muy bien Bakura, ¿ qué ocurre?, es que acaso volviste a lastimar al pequeño Ryou.

Bakura: no es de tu incumbencia.

Zuno: lo sé, es por eso que ahora se hará de mí incumbencia.

Bakura: por qué no de una vez me dejas en paz.

Zuno: ¿y perderme la diversión?, claro que no, te dije que sufrirías, eso me encanta.

Bakura: tu solo deseas estar muerto…

Zuno: no lo creo, más bien, quisiera sufrir, de la misma manera que tú.

Bakura: ¿a qué dé refieres?

Zuno: digamos que… Ryou es un chico muy lindo… y sería interesante que..

Bakura: no te le acercarás, no permitiré que le toques ni un solo cabello- posa su mano en la garganta de Zuno para intimidarlo, pero él solo se dedica a reírse.

Zuno: jajajaja ahora he comenzado a sentir esa adrenalina, creo que, de verdad desde esa vez que lo vi, gracias a ti y tu imprudencia, me fijé en el muchachito.

Bakura: ALEJATE DE ÉL, NO LO BUSQUES, TE JURO QUE SI ME ENTERO QUE ESTÁS TRAS EL, TE MATARPE Y NO TENDRE PIEDAD.

Zuno: Olvidas quien es el fuerte aquí verdad, ahorra tus amenazas, no te servirán de nada, jajajajaj "correré el riesgo".- Bakura recuerda aquel día que Ryou se le había declarado con su frase "estar contigo es un riesgo Bakura, pero quiero correr ese riesgo", luego este individuo de pelo blanco y piel morena desaparece de la vista de Bakura.

Bakura: Maldición, debo acabar con esto antes de que Ryou se involucre con ese idiota.

…

Ryou: muchachooos, hey, aquí…

Duck: bueno, ya llegó el muchachito…

Yugi: Ryou, que bien que llegas, ¿qué ocurrió?

Ryou: traté de hablar con Bakura pero, se molestó mucho conmigo y no sé por qué, así que lo dejé solo para que pensara las cosas.

Tea&Rebecca: has hecho bien.

Yami: chicas, no deben meterse.

Tristán: pero Yami, es verdad, las últimas dos veces que estuvo tratando de simpatizar con él, casi muere.

Duck: sí, es verdad, hay que pensar en eso también.

Rebecca: bueno, bienvenido Ryou, ¿podemos continuar jugando?

Duck: claro Rebecca…- Yami vuelve a ver a Rebecca con desagrado.

Yugi bueno Ryou si quieres puedes ir con ese trio de Jou Tristán y Duck, o puedes venir con Rebecca y conmigo, ya que Yami podría estar mejor a solas con Tea.

Yami: o por qué no mejor Tea se lleva a Rebecca y a Ryou A OTRO LADO, mientras nosotros jugamos nuestra partida pendiente.

Jou: no es buena idea…

Yugi: de acuerdo, pero solo será una sola partida, me gustaría pasar tiempo con Rebecca y platicar con Ryou.

Yami: pero Yugi… ¿qué?- Yugi le sonríe a yami para calmar su euforia pero este solo toma su pequeña muñeca para llevárselo a jugar, Rebecca y los demás notaron una actitud muy peculiar en Yami.

Rebecca: bueno, ¿te gustaría un reto de baile Tea?

Tea: me encantaría, aunque quisiera advertirte que soy muy buena- le sonríe muy orgullosa.

Ryou: bueno, por ahora será bueno que las vea.

Del otro lado del lugar, en la fuente de sodas, estaban sentados Marik y Malik tomando una malteada, ambos se veían con cierta especialidad bebiendo, parecía que estaban muy felices juntos, a pesar de su riña cuando se conocieron.

Malik: es precioso este momento que tengo contigo cariño mío.

Marik: Claro que sí, es perfecto que tengamos nuestro momento solos.- le toma una mano a Malik para acariciarla y después acariciar una de sus mejillas, haciendo que Malik se sonrojara, dejan a un lado la malteada para poder besarse….

-que precioso momento ¿no crees Marik?, espero que así sea mi momento con Ryou- sonríe cínicamente.

Marik y Malik se quedan helados al oír esta siniestra vos interrumpiéndolos

Marik: pero… pero.. Zuno, ¿qué es lo que quieres?, ya no te debo nada, y si buscas a Yami, déjame recordarte que él junto conmigo rompimos lazos contigo.- lo mira con mucho enojo

Zuno: pero Marik, qué descortés te has vuelto.- se acerca a Malik, haciendo que él se asustara y disgustara mucho a Marik haciendo que reaccionara, posándose frente a Malik para que Zuno no lo tocara.

Marik: ¿qué quieres?, ¿si solo vienes a molestar?, será mejor que te vayas

Zuno: solo dime una cosa, ¿Ryou está muy deprimido?

Marik: no lo sé y si lo supiera no te lo diría, ¿Qué quieres hacerle ahora?

Zuno: Realmente, nada, solo vigilarlo.

Marik: será mejor que te alejes de él, ¿sigues estando metido con Bakura no es así?

Zuno: pues ahora, no podré negar nada, gracias a Bakura, pude conocer al nuevo ladrón.

Malik: ¿eh? ¿Ladrón?, ¿a qué se refiere Marik?

Zuno: vaya, eres cursi, y no entiendes… Ryou se ha robado mi más firme atención.- quita a Marik del camino para ver al joven con el que conversaba pero su interés por hablar con él era poco, así que solo le sacude un poco el cabello haciendo que Malik se sonrojara.

Marik: es un maldito bastardo.- ve cómo se aleja Zuno, haciéndole creer que se iba del lugar, Zuno se dirigía dónde estaban los demás, todos se juntaban para ir a comer unas hamburguesas.

La idea que tenía Zuno de Ryou, parecía que nadie se la iba a quitar. Yami y Yugi se percatan que Zuno observaba muy interesado a Ryou, sin embargo, él no podía percatarse extrañamente de que alguien lo estuviera observando.

Yugi: ¿él otra vez?

Yami: ¿qué estará haciendo ese infeliz?

Yugi: ¿eh, lo conoces Yami?

Yami: ¿qué, Yugi, tú conoces a ese maldito?

Yugi: no realmente no, pero he visto que mira con cierta especialidad a Ryou desde esta mañana.

Yami: no puede ser… Tengo que hacer algo antes que lo lastime.

Yugi: ¿lastimarlo?, espera, quiero ir contigo.

Zuno vio como Yami y Yugi se le acercaban e intentó ahuyentarlos pero Yami fue un poco más hábil y logró hacer contacto con él.

Yami: Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres Zuno…

Zuno: Atem, cuanto tiempo sin verte, veo que tienes compañía.

Yami: ¿cómo me llamaste?

Zuno: ah es verdad, he olvidado que no te gusta que YO te diga por tu nombre.

Yami: Ya cállate, soy Yami de acuerdo, ahora, ¿qué quieres hacer con Ryou?

Zuno: vaya, creo que he sido algo indiscreto, es eso, o, Marik ya te dijo lo que planeo.

Yugi: ¿Marik, también conoce a Marik?, ¿quién es este sujeto?

Yami: Te acercaste a Marik, apostaría que te recibió igual de mal.

Zuno: claro, como siempre, y, curiosamente, lo noté distinto al Marik que conocía…

Yami: ya basta, ¿qué intentas hacer?

Zuno: solamente me gustaría conocer a los chicos que cambiaron el carácter de mis COMPAÑEROS.

Yami: pero que cobarde eres, ¿tratas de amenazarnos con lastimar a nuestros amigos para que…?

Zuno: Claro que no, Bakura, a él se le advirtió algo que está dejando ir. Realmente mi único interés es el pequeño Ryou… los demás me parecen demasiado "inservibles e inútiles"

Yugi: ¿de qué estás hablando? Más bien creo que te has fijado en Ryou por otra razón, se te nota en los ojos cuando lo miras.

Zuno: mira, salió igual a ti Atem, atrevido…

Yami: Yugi por favor, no te involucres.

Zuno: así que se llama Yugi… interesante

Yami: tienes algún trato con Bakura y ahora te quieres cobrar con Ryou ¿no es así?

Zuno: Bakura, Marik y tú, acabaron sus tratos conmigo hace mucho…

Yami: ¿entonces?

Zuno: tu amiguito es listo, él sabe… que él te diga Atem.

Yami: ¿Yugi?- volea a ver a Yugi y Yugi le corresponde la mirada, nota en Yami una inmensa preocupación, cuando voltea para ver a Zuno, este ya se había ido- Yugi tienes algo qué decirme.

Yugi: realmente no, aunque es misterioso lo que dijo sobre lo que yo sé.

Yami: bueno y, ¿qué sabes?

Yugi: Zuno no tiene intenciones "malas", simplemente por la forma en la que mira a Ryou podría decir que se ha enamorado de él.

Yami: ¿enamorado, ese patán? Es imposible, él solo juega con la gente a su antojo, dice que les hará favores y serán socios, pero a la hora de cobrar…

Yugi: Yami, ¿tú?, ¿por qué te llamaba Atem?

Yami: esa es otra historia Yugi. Ahora hay que estar al pendiente de Ryou.

Yugi: de… de acuerdo.- regresan a comer junto con sus amigos, aunque a Tea le pareció algo incómodo que ellos se hayan ido de la nada "solos".

Rebecca: Yugi, aquí está tu hamburguesa.

Yugi: gracias Rebecca, eres muy amable.

Rebecca: bueno me sentaré a lado de ti y de Tristán.

Tristán: claro pequeña, acomódate.

Tea: ¿y se puede saber a dónde fueron?

Yami: ¿eh? Fuimos a….

Yugi: tranquila Tea, solo fuimos a ver un premio que habían ganado. Es todo.

Tea: ¿seguros que un premio? Regresaron muy extraños.

Yami: es que estaba horrible el premio que habían ganado para el nivel al que habían llegado…

Duck: sí Tea, lo más seguro es que haya sido eso, sabes cuánto le gustan los juegos a esos dos, en su lugar yo también hubiera llegado igual.

Tea: es cierto… bueno, a comer.

Yami: por qué habrá reaccionado así Tea, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de que estábamos con Zuno?

Pasaron casi toda la tarde jugando y divirtiéndose, ya estaba casi completamente oscuro, Yami quería pasar más tiempo con Yugi, pero Tea, y los demás se lo impedían, haciendo que Yami se sintiera un poco mal.

Yugi: bueno muchachos, tenemos que irnos Rebecca y yo, la llevaré a casa.

Yami: pero Yugi…

Yugi: nos vemos mañana Yami, hasta pronto amigos…

Rebecca: hasta mañana- sonríe y se va junto con Yugi.

Tea: bueno, amor, ¿me acompañas a casa?

Yami: ¿eh?, no, lo siento Tea, pero me siento un poco mal…

Tea: aww, ¿quieres que vaya a cuidarte?

Yami: no, quiero estar solo.

Tea: pero Yami…

Yami: ya te dije, quiero estar solo, no quiero que me estés molestando.

Tea: ¿Yami, que te pasa, por qué me hablas así?- le salen lágrimas.

Yami: per... Perdóname, no era mi intensión...- la trata de abrazar para no sentirse peor.

Tea: no me toques, voy a casa, hasta luego...

Yami: Tea…

Duck: bueno, creo que alguien ya se desesperó de tener novia…

Yami: no Duck, la quiero mucho pero…

Tristán: bueno, debo aceptar que se estaba poniendo algo insoportable.

Jou: es cierto.

Yami: pero no era necesario que le hablara así.

…

-Ya volví, mamá, papá…. ¿uh? Una nota- _Querido Ryou, hemos salido de nuevo de viaje, estarás solo unos cuantos días. Procuraremos, tu padre y yo acabar rápido este viaje, en cuanto volvamos, haremos una excursión en familia. Te quiere, Tu madre.- _Vaya, de nuevo solo, ni hablar.- sube a su habitación para tirarse como un cadáver y quedarse dormido casi al instante.

Aproximadamente a las 10 de la noche, se oía que alguien había entrado a la casa, Ryou había olvidado cerrar la puerta con llave. Se acercaba alguien por el corredor, hasta que se abre la puerta de la habitación de Ryou, admirándolo dormir, se le acercan para acariciarle el cabello y luego darle un beso en la frente. La mano temblaba pero se sentía una caricia tan dulce que hizo suspirar a Ryou entre sueños. Dejándole algo en la mano, el visitante se decidía a marcharse.

El cerrar de la puerta hizo que Ryou despertara, dándose cuenta que tenía algo en la mano izquierda, cuando abre el puño, ve la réplica de la sortija del milenio y una nota.

Ryou:

_Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, a decir verdad no pensé_

_Mucho en lo que decía ni hacía, comencé a dudar mucho._

_Ahora sé que puedo lastimarte en más de una forma_

_No me he perdonado a mí mismo por todo lo que ha ocurrido_

_Contigo, yo no quiero que sigas corriendo riesgos conmigo_

_Y no perdonaré ningún error que cometa contigo de nuevo._

_Me iré Ryou, me iré para que no sufras y no sé cuándo volveré, tengo miedo de perderte,_

_Perderte en la forma de la eternidad, por ahora estaré tranquilo, pues sé que estarás_

_Bien con tus amigos y ellos te cuidarán, no merezco traer el dije, pero sé que encontrarás a alguien que lo merezca más que yo._

_Hasta pronto._

Ryou: ¿Ba… Bakura?, ¿qué?, noo- se levanta de la cama y sale corriendo para ver si veía a Bakura en alguna parte fuera de la casa, pero no vio nada, nuevamente la nieva se juntaba, para que al amanecer estuviera presente.- Bakura… por favor no me dejes- le salen varias lagrimas- Bakura… te amo, te amo- y empieza a sollozar, haciendo que cierta persona se diera cuenta, y resistiera, continuando con su camino. Apretaba mucho los puños pero, jamás volteó hacia atrás.

…

A.Y: Yugi, que bueno que te veo, ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Rebecca se la pasó bien?

Yugi: claro, de hecho ella es muy divertida, agradable, es muy simpática.

A.Y: ¿de nuevo hablando de más he Yugi?

Yugi: ¿a qué te refieres abuelo?

A.Y: pasó casi exactamente con Yami, cuando lo conociste.

Yugi: pero es la verdad, sé que no la conozco del todo pero siento ya haberla conocido antes.

A.Y: Hay Yugi, sí la conociste antes, cuando eran prácticamente unos bebés.

Yugi: ¿de verdad?

A.Y: sí Yugi, pero sabíamos, Arthur y yo que no recordarían nada, y ahora, los pudimos presentar más formalmente.

Yugi: Ya veo.

A.Y: sí, y parece que a ella, también le agradas mucho.

Yugi: ya lo creo abuelo. Vaya, conocí a Rebecca de pequeño, jamás pensé que fuera de esa manera.

….

Yami: ya voy, ya voy, ¿quién será a esta hora?- abre la puerta con gesto algo disgustado pero gracioso.- ¿Bakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?...

Bakura: necesito hablarte Yami, es serio.

Yami: de acuerdo, de qué se trata, ¿se trata de Ryou?.

Bakura: tiene que ver, sé que Zuno lo está buscando, por causa mía, si sigue conmigo, probablemente con motivo de cobrarse algo de a gratis vaya y lastime a Ryou.

Yami: no, lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte a su lado, tienes que protegerlo.

Bakura: lo haré, pero lo haré lejos de su alcance, en lo que arreglo cuentas con Zuno.

Yami: por lo que sé, Zuno, no quiere a Ryou para cobrar venganza o algo así… Parece que lo intrigaste, por la forma en que lo defendiste, parece que a él también le interesa mucho Ryou.

Bakura: ¿y cómo me aseguras eso? Sabes que si es así, intentará quitármelo. Como la vez que sedujo a la ex de Marik.

Yami: es verdad, por eso no te puedes ir, le darás el camino libre…

Bakura: no si acabo con él, sé que él también es la causa de mis malas actitudes con Ryou.

Yami: ¿o sea que sabías que estaba siguiendo a Ryou?

Bakura: no, no lo sabía, hasta que él mismo me lo dijo.

Yami: lo cínico jamás se le quitará.

Bakura: necesito pedirte que cuides a Yugi y a Ryou… en la escuela, no seré capaz de hacerlo.

Yami: haré lo que pueda, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con que te alejes así de él, sabes que él te ama…

Bakura: lo sé, pero si continúo así, con mi miedo, e inseguridad, Ryou saldrá muy lastimado, y eso no me lo perdonare.

Yami: Bakura…

Bakura: me tengo que ir, iré a buscar a ese bastardo..

Yami: deberías esperar… debes calmarte. Podría desquitarse…

Bakura: tendrá que desquitarse conmigo.

Yami: bueno pues has lo que tengas que hacer.

Bakura. Hasta luego Yami.

…

Yugi: ¿sí, diga?

Ryou: ¿yugi? ¿Eres tú?

Yugi: sí, ¿Ryou? ¿Qué pasa?

Ryou: se fue, Bakura se fue…- sollozaba en el teléfono haciendo que Yugi se angustiara.

Yugi: ¿cómo que se fue?

Ryou: se fue, para siempre, no sé por qué lo hizo sniff, según él era para ya no herirme, pero... Estoy muriendo por dentro, me está dejando morir por dentro Yugi…

Yugi: Ryou, cálmate, voy a tu casa, necesito verte..

Ryou: no lo sé, tengo miedo Yugi, tengo miedo que ahora…

Yugi: Ryou… espera.. No hagas ninguna tontería, voy para allá.

Ryou: ODIO SER DEBIL YUGI. POR ESO SE FUE…

Yugi: espera... por favor Ryou espera.- Ryou cuelga el teléfono.- hay Ryou por dios que no hagas nada indebido…

Yugi sale corriendo de su casa, ya era muy tarde para que saliera pero eso no le importó, ver a su amigo fue mucho más importante que cualquier cosa.

Al llegar a casa de Ryou, no piensa en tocar la puerta y entra muy agitado, va corriendo por casi toda la casa, pero no lo encuentra, lo último que hizo fue entrar a la habitación de Ryou, ahí lo encontró sentado abrazándose a sí mismo en el suelo escondiendo la cabeza en las rodillas sollozando. Yugi dio un suspiro de alivio y se acercó para apapachar a su amigo, pero este lo evade

Ryou: no Yugi, no necesito que estés aquí.

Yugi: si lo necesitas, Ryou, sé por lo que pasas, pero, creo que será bueno para que Bakura piense mejor las cosas. Se dará cuenta que se arrepentirá en dejarte solo y de esa manera.

Ryou: Yugi…- lo abraza y solloza aún más fuerte, en la mano aún tenía el dije y la nota que Bakura le había dejado y la apretaba cada vez más.

Yugi: tranquilo amigo, es por su bien.

Ryou: lo amo Yugi, lo amo más que a mi vida. Jamás creí que llegaría a amar a alguien de esta manera.

Yugi: lo sé amigo, sé lo que sientes, es un vacío enorme, pero pronto pasará.

Ryou: ¿puedes quedarte conmigo Yugi?

Yugi: estás solo de nuevo ¿verdad?- Ryou afirma con la cabeza y se aferra un poco más a Yugi.- si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche.

Ryou: gracias Yugi.

Yugi: para eso estamos amigo.- lo toma del hombro y lo lleva a su casa.

….

Era domingo y deciden pasearse por la cuidad para distraerse, Yugi y Ryou pasan a casa de Rebecca. Recorren el centro comercial por un helado para cada uno. Ryou aún seguía muy triste. Aunque los intentos de Yugi y Rebecca eran animarlo, cada vez se ponía peor. Sin embargo, en ocasiones hacía esto que Yugi y Rebecca se sintieran más unidos. Y eso se percató Ryou en uno de sus intentos por animarlo.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana perdiéndose en los lugares más atraídos por los chicos de su edad, pero Ryou no podía dejar de pensar en Bakura, desilusionado, Ryou opta por irse a casa, Rebecca y Yugi deciden acompañarlo, para que después Yugi acompañara a Rebecca.

A medio camino, los muchachos se habían topado con Zuno, lo cual alteró a Yugi y a Ryou.

Zuno: hola Ryou, ¿te acompaño a casa?

Yugi: aléjate de él…

Zuno: ¿o qué?

Rebecca: ¿ese es…?

Yugi: sí Rebecca, él intentó matar a Ryou.

Ryou: ¿Qué quieres?, Bakura ya no está conmigo.

Zuno: no buscaba a Bakura. Ese idiota no sabe hacer nada bien, mira cómo te ha dejado.- Ryou baja la mirada sacando unas cuantas lágrimas pero Zuno, alza su cara dulcemente para secarle las lágrimas.

Yugi: suelta a mí amigo.

Zuno obedece, y Ryou, intenta separarse un poco de él.

Ryou: Zuno, ¿Qué tratas de hacer?

Zuno: solo, quiero, estar contigo. A solas.

Ryou: bien, si así acabará todo esto, está bien, Yugi, Rebecca, vayan a casa…

Yugi: no Ryou, podría hacerte algo y..

Zuno: no te preocupes niño, tú, mejor que nadie sabe…, prometo que estará bien.

Yugi: pero…

Ryou: Yugi- le sonríe- estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Yugi: te iré a ver más tarde Ryou…

Rebecca: pero Yugi, no puedes dejarlo.

Yugi: lo sé pero, sé lo que pasa con ellos, tal vez si aclaran todo esto, probablemente Bakura regrese.

Rebecca: ¿y si eso no funciona?

Yugi: tiene qué… es nuestra única opción.

Rebecca: de acuerdo…

….

Yami & Marik: ¿Qué Zuno qué?

Yugi: Zuno buscó a Ryou…

Yami: y cómo fue que lo dejaste solo Yugi.

Yugi: lo siento, pero creo que fue lo mejor.

Yami: tenemos que decirle a Bakura…-mira a Marik y este afirma con la cabeza

Yugi: esperen un momento… ¿ustedes saben dónde está Bakura?

Marik: por ahora no, pero sabemos que sigue en la ciudad. Él quería acabar de una vez por todas con Zuno, así que lo está buscando, lo que hacía que Bakura actuara así con Ryou es por qué sabía que Zuno estaría detrás de él.

Yami: anteriormente eso pasó, Yugi, pero con la ex de Marik. Y pues, provocó que muriera, para desquitarse con Marik.

Yugi: oh diablos, lo siento, no lo sabía…

Marik: no quiero, Yugi, que Malik se entere de esto, por favor.

Yugi: está bien, pero ¿Qué pasará con Ryou?, Bakura va a estar furioso

Yami: hay que localizarlo para que acabe esta maldita pesadilla.

Yugi: primero busquemos a Ryou, hay que asegurarnos que no haya hecho algo…

Los tres van en busca de Zuno y de Ryou, se preocupan por que no los encontraron en casa de Ryou. Y salen disparados del lugar.

…

Ryou: bien, ahora me podrías decir ¿Qué quieres?, ¿a dónde vamos?

Zuno: tranquilo, no te haré nada, no temas, quiero hablarte. Se ve que te han metido tantas cosas a la cabeza

Ryou: hablarme, ¿de qué?, meterme cosas, já, si yo mismo las presencié

Zuno: nunca creí que Bakura sería tan idiota como para dejar a un chico tan especial como tú.- sonríe tristemente.

Ryou nota su cambio de carácter, lo que hace que se asuste un poco, pues creía que en cuanto bajara la guardia, éste le haría lo que esperaba.

Ryou: Por favor, no hables de él- agacha la mirada y saca unas cuantas lágrimas.

Zuno: no, por favor, te suplico que… no llores por él, no vale la pena.- le toca de nuevo la cara para limpiar de un lado de sus mejillas las lágrimas que las ensuciaba y lo miraba fijamente, se deslumbro con la mirada que Ryou le había obsequiado y sonríe.

Ryou: si quieres desquitarte con Bakura, hazlo con el mismo, no me metan a mí.-desvía la mirada.

Zuno: pero mi querido Ryou, no te has dado cuenta, que inocente. Bakura ya no me interesa, ni sus estúpidos dos amigos, ahora por el que veo es por ti. Esa ocasión que te vi, hiciste que algo cambiara. Sentí un gran vínculo contigo.

Ryou: ¿Qué?, ¿un vínculo dices?, es curioso que lo digas, pero es un sentimiento que tuve con Bakura y ahora contigo. Pero eso ¿qué tiene que ver? Sólo debo estar confundido.

Zuno: no lo sé, no sé explicarlo, pero, desde ese día te metiste en mi cabeza, yo creo que es destino, suerte, coincidencia, llámalo como quieras.

Ryou: te…. Volviste loco -Zuno le interrumpe poniéndole sus dedos sobre los labios.

Zuno: había días que te veía desde distancia, para afirmar lo que era, y es verdad. Me enamoré de ti.

Ryou: por un segundo pensé que tú, eras Bakura, actuaban de una manera similar. Pero, como sabes… yo estoy enamorado de Bakura

Zuno: lo sé, y aborrezco la idea, por eso quiero hacerte olvidar a ese imbécil que no te valoró cómo lo que realmente eres.- lo toma del mentón y rosa los labios con los del pequeño Ryou sintiendo suavidad y calidez de su parte, para después besarlo.

Ryou corresponde al beso, pero en seguida se separa.

Ryou: no, no estoy seguro de esto.

Zuno: no importa, yo esperaré, hasta que creas que es conveniente corresponder completamente a mis sentimientos.

Ryou: ¿esperarme?, ¿realmente me quieres?

Zuno: como nunca quise a nadie, ni si quiera a esa miserable traidora.

Ryou: ¿de quién hablas?

Zuno: de un ex amor…. Falleció, es culpa de ese trío. Por eso, he sido así. Ryou, temo que tú también puedas dejarme.

Ryou: pero ¿te refieres a Bakura y a los demás?… a penas te estoy conociendo… y…

Zuno: es verdad, pero yo siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ryou: por favor, detente, me haces sentir mal.

Zuno: de acuerdo, lo que menos quiero ahora es eso, ¿por qué no vamos al parque de diversiones?

Ryou: ¿ahora?

Zuno: claro, quisiera conocerte mucho mejor. Y pasaríamos un atardecer agradable.

Ryou: pero…

Zuno: ¿o te gustaría ir a otro lado?

Ryou: no, está bien el parque de diversiones.- Zuno le sonríe.

…

Por otro lado, un grupo de chicos corría desesperados, al no obtener con éxito que su amigo les respondiera, hizo su impaciencia más agobiante.

-Ryou, dónde estás, amigo, RYOUU.

Yami: esperemos que Ryou se encuentre bien, Yugi ¿estás seguro que se iban a casa de Ryou?

Yugi: claro, él quería irse a casa y Rebecca y yo lo acompañamos, lo extraño fue cuando nos encontramos a Zuno, quería llevarlo él mismo a su casa, parece que quería hablar con él.

Marik: hablar, de seguro fue un pretexto más.

Yugi: eso creo.

Yami: no hay tiempo, tenemos que encontrarlo bien, y no…

Marik: no nos queda más que separarnos, será más fácil.

Yugi: ¿estás seguro?

Yami: creo que no hay otra alternativa, buscaré en algunos callejones, Marik busca en los centros comerciales si te es posible en el parque de diversiones. Yugi, busca cerca de tu casa y de la casa de Ryou, no quiero que te arriesgues demasiado.

Yugi: es… está bien Yami. ¿De verdad ese tipo es tan peligroso como dicen?, ahora que lo pienso, si él quisiera lastimar a alguien, nos hubiera amenazado a Rebecca y a mí, es más, a Ryou se lo hubiera llevado a la Fuerza, lo cual no fue así, creo que Yami y Marik están pasando a niveles de exageración, de todas formas seguiré buscando, no vaya a ser que realmente me esté equivocando…Ryou, dónde estás, Ryouu.

Yami pasó por varios callejones y no encontró nada, Marik tampoco tuvo éxito con los centros comerciales ni en ningún parque cercano, así que ambos se dirigían al parque de diversiones, en el camino ambos se toparon y delante de ellos iba caminando Bakura y se acercan a él muy apresurados, para ver si de casualidad no había visto a Ryou.

Bakura: ¿cómo que se quedó solo?

Marik: y no solo eso, se encontró con Zuno y él se lo llevó y no sé a dónde.

Yami: procuramos quedarnos cerca de él, pero no nos fue posible. Tememos que… que la historia se repita.

Marik: maldición, ese tipo lo tendremos de por vida jodiéndonos.

Yami: solo espero que Ryou esté sano y salvo.

Bakura: son unos inútiles.- se va corriendo.

Yami: espera Bakura, tenemos que ir al parque de diversiones.

Marik: ya está anocheciendo y el no aparece, es culpa de Bakura, por dejarlo.

Yami: sabes que él está muy mal. Recuerda…

Marik: lo entiendo, ambos perdimos a la mujer que amábamos. Pero de verdad eso…

Yami: ya déjalo, que creo que ahora estás igual que él…. ahh alcancemos a Bakura y que le ruegue a cualquier dios, si es necesario a Anubis o a Ra que no le haya pasado algo a Ryou.- corren de tras de Bakura.

…..

Ryou: que bellas luces, parece que hay muchas estrellas pero, quisiera verlas desde más cerca.

Zuno: bien, acabemos con esto.

Ryou: ¿Qué, acabar? ¿Qué quieres decir?- se angustia un poco.

Zuno: quiero que tengas un anochecer inolvidable.-se posa serio.

Ryou: por, por favor, no me lastimes.

Zuno: ¿eh?, no, quiero que recuerdes este anochecer. ¿Por qué no vamos a la rueda de la fortuna? Así verías las luces y las estrellas.

Ryou: ¿uh? ¿Era eso lo, Lo que querías decir?

Zuno: claro. Vamos- toma de la mano muy dulcemente a Ryou, lo que hace que se sonrojara mucho. Ambos suben a sus asientos, mientras miraban como se elevaban, Zuno veía el rostro iluminado y feliz de Ryou lo que hizo que le brillara la mirada al verlo, perdiéndose en los encantos del Joven.

Ryou lo mira, le habla un par de veces pero no había señales de atención por parte de Zuno, estaba hipnotizado, lo cual hizo que Ryou se volviera a sonrojar. Zuno se percata y se comienza a reír. Mientras intenta conversarle y hacerlo reír, Ryou comenzó a tenerle más confianza y el también conversaba con naturalidad con él.

Bakura por su lado, iba llegando a la entrada del parque de diversiones, todavía había mucha gente, detrás de él llegan Yami y Marik, no saben por dónde empezar. Corren hacia la montaña rusa, pero no encontraron nada, luego fueron a los juegos de destreza pero ahí tampoco estaban, recorrieron gran parte del parque sin éxito. Hasta que Yami corre hacia la rueda de la fortuna, ahí ve dos cabezas algo familiares, llama a los demás para confirmar.

Zuno y Ryou seguían ahí, uno de los trabajadores informó que el juego se había detenido por una falla, estarían ahí unos minutos más. Zuno y Ryou volvían a admirar la belleza del anochecer y las luces de la ciudad. Zuno había hecho un movimiento que hacía que los chicos de abajo vieran como si Zuno hubiera golpeado a Ryou.

Bakura estaba enfurecido, lleno de rabia, los otros dos también tenían una furia muy grande, aunque no tan grande como la que desprendía Bakura. Arriba, Zuno y Ryou estaban muy entretenidos.

Ryou: sabes, creo que, no eres tan mala persona, eres muy agradable.-le sonríe muy tierno.

Zuno: gracias, eres la primera persona que lo dice, todos los demás saben que soy un maleante. He tenido una vida dura- agacha la mirada decepcionado.

Ryou: solo necesitas cariño, amigos, calor de un hogar- le acaricia la mejilla, del lado donde tenía la curiosa cicatriz.- espero que seamos muy buenos amigos Zuno. Para serte honesto, nunca había hablado así con nadie.

Zuno: me sorprende saberlo… por ahora me conformo con tenerte a mi lado Ryou, siendo un amigo, compañero, o amante… no me importa, quiero que te quedes. Yo aceptaré.

Ryou: Zuno….- le extiende los brazos queriendo abrazar su melancolía.

Zuno: ya no quiero estar solo…- abraza a Ryou, jalándolo del brazo y estrujándolo muy fuerte, escondiendo su mirada en el hombro del chico.

Ryou: ya no lo estarás, por favor, prométeme que no harás nada que no esté correcto. Por favor. Por mí.

Zuno: Ryou, ¿Por qué confías en la persona que intentó matarte, por qué confías que te prometeré que no haré nada indebido?

Ryou: porque creo que tus sentimientos ahora son sinceros.

Se separan del abrazo, en lo que la rueda de la fortuna volvía a operar para acabar con la atracción. Aún había mucha gente que no dejaba pasar a Bakura y a los otros dos. Zuno y Ryou ya estaban bajando del juego. Cuando Bakura y los otros dos se acercaron lo más que pudieron, vieron que Ryou tomaba de la mano a Zuno y este se sonrojaba mientras Ryou sonreía mucho y le decía a Zuno que fue una tarde muy agradable, que le gustaría convivir más con él. Bakura, Yami y Marik oían lo que Ryou decía sorprendidos, Yami y Marik suspiraban de alivio al ver a Ryou bien, al igual que Bakura, pero de este no se cuenta un suspiro sino un aire de Celos e ira hacia Zuno. Jamás imaginó ver a Ryou con una sonrisa tan brillante a lado de un matón sin corazón.

Yami: Bakura, se nota que no estás del todo feliz, sabes deberías actuar ahora… o si no…

Bakura: o si no qué Yami, ¿perderé a Ryou?, ya lo arroje a los bazos de Zuno, y me dices que si no actúo ahora ¿lo perderé? – agacha la mirada y aprieta los puños.

Marik: pues eso es exactamente lo que quería decirte Bakura, ¿sabes cuánto te ama ese niño?

Bakura: claro, regreso a su lado, ¿para volver a lastimarlo?, creo que no, jamás vi una sonrisa más hermosa como la que Ryou le regaló a ese imbécil. Ryou jamás me sonrió así.

Yami: pero sabes cuales son los riesgos que corre Ryou si permanece a lado de Zuno.

Bakura: apostaría lo que quieras a que corre menos riesgos con él, que conmigo.

Marik: Ya basta, con esas ideas, dejarás que Zuno se vuelva a salir con la suyas, sabes lo que pasó anteriormente ¿no?

Yami: por favor, no lo recuerdes.

Marik: lo siento Yami, pero si Bakura no quiere perder a otra persona en manos de Zuno tiene que reaccionar.

Bakura: ya déjame. No es necesario que lo digas, no puedo, no no no, no puedo. Perdón, tengo que tengo que irme.

Yami: y a donde irás.

Bakura: a pensar.- se va del parque, Yami y Marik no creen la actitud de Bakura y mucho menos la de Zuno.

Yami: debe estar loco si piensa dejar a Zuno cerca de Ryou.

Marik: déjalo, creo que sabe lo que hace. Bueno, asunto arreglado, me iré a ver a mi koibito.

Yami: vaya... uh...

Marik: ¿Qué, acaso estás haciendo este pequeño drama por que no estás con tu amor?

Yami: Cállate. No… no es eso...

Marik: sabes he notado cambios en ti, igual que Bakura, se pusieron sensibles. Tú nunca amaste a Tea y ahora se notan los efectos. Tú quieres a Yugi, pero creo que por tus dudas, perdiste esa oportunidad, y ahora, Yugi, está muy fijado en la niñita… ¿Cómo se llama? Ahh si pero hasta aborreces oír su nombre… RE-BE-CCA

Yami: basta Marik, está bien lo admito, me harté de Tea, y sí, del que me enamoré fue de Yugi, pero creí que él no quería nada, y para no perder contacto con él me empecé a portar algo distante con él para que no fuera tan obvio.

Marik: y todo te salió chueco, más bien hiciste lo mismo que hizo Bakura.

Yami: lo sé, ahora no sé qué haré.

Marik: dile lo que sientes.

Yami: no puedo, no ahora, primero debo acabar con Tea. Lo haré después de la fiesta.

Marik: ¿esperarás tanto?, entre más tiempo dejes pasar, más se alejará de ti y se irá con…

Yami: si ya sé, ya sé… pero la fiesta es este viernes que viene, así que no será tanto.

Marik: haz lo que quieras, bien, ahora si me disculpas me retiro con mi koibito.

Yami: bien, haz lo que quieras, iré a buscar a Yugi para que sepa que Ryou está bien.

Marik: de acuerdo- le dice mientas se marcha y le da la espalda a Yami y mueve su mano para despedirse hasta que Yami ya no lo alcanza a ver.

Yami se dirige a casa de Yugi para avisarle la situación de Ryou y en el camino se vuelve a topar sentado en una banca a Bakura agachado mirando sus pies, Yami intenta acercarse para hablar con él y para que Bakura pesara mejor las cosas.

Yami: Ya te lo dije, ni a ti y menos a él les hace bien que estén distanciados y más de esa forma.

Bakura: y yo ya te dije, que es lo mejor para los dos…

Yami: claro que no, lo único que provocarás es que él se termine yendo con Zuno o peor aún, termine falleciendo. ¿De verdad tú quieres perder a otra persona de esa manera?

Bakura: obviamente no, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

Yami: pues no estás haciendo nada al respecto y te estás tardando en tomar una decisión.

Bakura: quisiera tomarme unos días, no logro tragar nada de esto.

Yami: asimílalo, luego busca a Ryou…. Pero no te tardes, o será muy tarde para entonces.

Bakura: lo miso digo Yami, Yugi se ve que se te está escapando de las manos.

Yami: bueno, ese es asunto mío, espero no tardar en decirle todo a Yugi.

Bakura se levanta y sin decirle nada a Yami se marcha, dejando al aire muchas dudas. Yami sigue su camino a casa de Yugi. Al llegar, siente un impulso enorme por llegar y decirle a Yugi cuánto lo quería. Pero debía resistir hasta el viernes, solo hasta entonces podría hacerlo.

Toca algo dudoso a su puerta y es el mismo Yugi quien lo recibe.

Yugi: Yami, qué bien, ¿supiste algo de Ryou o Zuno?

Yami: sí.- entra a la casa y se dirige a la sala, Yugi le ofrece asiento y este lo toma para después, Yugi ya se estaba sentando para platicar con él- Los hallamos en el parque de diversiones, y justamente, nos encontramos a Bakura, estaba hecho una furia, cuando los vio bajar de la rueda de la fortuna, parecían dos enamorados y ahh... Fue un casi desastre.

Yugi: y por lo menos hizo algo Bakura?

Yami: por desgracia no. Y ahora anda vagando por ahí lamentándose.

Yugi: pero ¿de qué se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto Yami?

Yami: Bien, te contaré, solo prométeme que no le contarás ni a Malik ni a Ryou- Yugi asiente con la cabeza y se sienta cerca de Yami- Hace varios años que llevo conociendo a Bakura y a Marik, cuando yo me mudé a la ciudad donde ellos vivían, todos ahí me conocían por Atem. Mi nombre real, Bakura y Marik estaban metidos en cosas prohibidas, cuando llegué, ellos intentaron hacerme muchas cosas, como lo que le hacían antes a Ryou y a Malik, pero yo nunca me dejé, así que se traían ondas con un tipo aún más peligroso.

Yugi: Zuno, ¿no es así?

Yami: así es, después de un tiempo, la hermana de Bakura, porque Bakura le debía muchas cosas a Zuno, Zuno decide meterse con la hermana de Bakura, hermana menor.

Yugi: ¿cómo Jou y su hermanita?

Yami: si Yugi, pero la hermana de Bakura, se enamoró de Zuno, al tiempo que ellos salían a escondidas, yo comencé a tratar más a Marik y Bakura, y me di cuenta que realmente, necesitaban de alguien que los controlara, es por eso que me desesperó la idea de que Malik y Ryou se hayan tardado tanto en ponerles un alto. Bakura al final se terminó enterando que Zuno pretendía a su Hermana, hizo que ambos se distanciaran, lo cual molestó a Zuno y desapareció, en ese lapso de su ausencia, Marik se fijó en Yuki, o sea la hermana de Bakura y ellos ya salían, se habían enamorado, eso dejó tranquilo a Bakura, pero cuando Zuno volvió, fue para llevarse a Yuki, todos resguardábamos a Yuki, antes de eso, Yo convivía mucho con ella, jugábamos juegos, salíamos a pasear, estudiábamos juntos, se volvió mi mejor amiga, no queríamos ninguno de los tres que le pasara algo, la cuidábamos muy bien, pero un día, ella se escapó para encontrarse con Zuno, parecía que quería aclarar todo para que Zuno no hiciera de las suyas, ese día, la buscamos desesperados… la encontramos tirada en el suelo, tenía un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, parecía que había peleado con Zuno, pues había pedazos de su camisa que generalmente llevaba, cuando buscamos a Zuno, solo nos insultó y maldijo el nombre de Yuki, y por otro lado, Yuki, había fallecido de muerte cerebral. Cuando le avisaron a Bakura, no dudó en buscarnos, a Marik y a mí, sufrimos mucho su muerte. Regresamos los tres a la escuela, por una razón u otra, mis calificaciones bajaron, un tiempo me comporté como Marik y Bakura, insultando, golpeando, robando, mientras que Bakura y Marik se hacían más severos con esas actividades al punto de casi matar a alguien. Yuki era el alma que hacía que nosotros estuviéramos bien. El dolor de su recuerdo en esa ciudad era tan grande que yo preferí mudarme, cambiar mi estilo de vida, pero no pude, estuve mudándome varias veces, de hecho en todas mis mudanzas, Marik y Bakura me acompañaron, pero siempre era lo mismo por eso me puse un sobre nombre. Y ahora estamos aquí. Te conocí Yugi, puedo decir que tú me has hecho ver que hay bondad en muchas personas, me duele verte deprimido amigo, siento que es por causa mía.

Yugi: Ca… Causa tuya, claro... Claro que no- se sonroja bastante yami lo mira extraño y ríe después.

Yami: jaja Hay Yugi. Si te llego a lastimar, por favor no te quedes callado. Eres muy buena persona y no te mereces algo así de mi parte.- Yugi abre los ojos y se sigue sonrojando, y sin mirar a Yami, afirmándole con la cabeza, Yami vuelve a reír, se acerca lentamente para susurrarle algo al oído- Yugi, ¿acaso te pongo nervioso?- Yugi niega varias veces con la cabeza y Yami se le acerca aún más para simular un abrazo, intenta sacar todas sus palabras que tiene guardadas para decirle, pero… no era el momento, así que solo aprieta los puños y los parpados y se separa del "abrazo" mirando todo rojo a Yugi. – Bien Yugi, por qué no jugamos una partida, quisiera darte una paliza antes de irme.

Yugi: De… De acuerdo, pero… pero yo seré quien te dé esa paliza- inician la consola que estaba conectada al televisor, ambos toman los controles y empiezan con la partida.

…..

Malik: ¿se puede saber dónde estabas? te estuve esperando mucho tiempo.- Marik mira molesto a Malik, haciendo que el semblante serio y enojado de este cambiara a uno de preocupación- ¿pasó algo?

Marik: no, no pasó nada de lo que debas preocuparte, ya estoy aquí, por cierto, pensé que te irías a casa, no creí que me esperarías tanto.

Malik: dije que me quedaré aquí contigo, pero si quieres que me vaya, me voy, parece que… no es un buen momento.- toma su mochila y su chaqueta, pero es detenido por Marik.

Marik: ya es tarde, es mejor que te quedes conmigo, solo, ahora no me siento de humor para tratarte, estaré en la estancia, en el sillón, tú puedes quedarte en mi habitación. Lo besa en la frente y se va en la sala de estar, sentándose en el sillón viendo el televisor encendido en un programa de deportes.

Malik: Ma… ¿Marik?

Marik: ¿qué pasa?

Malik: no, ya nada, solo, dejé algo de comida sobre tu mesa, pensé que cenaríamos juntos.

Marik: cena tú, yo lo haré más tarde.

Malik sube las escaleras con muy pocas ganas- no gracias, perdí el apetito.- Marik lo mira subir las escaleras todo pesaroso y se queda pensando un buen rato. Marik pensaba y recordaba mucho a Yuki, no se le escapó de su mente, u a partir de esa noche, después de un tiempo de olvidarla, volvió esa sensación que no le daba cuando comenzó a salir con Malik.

…

Estaban en clase de matemáticas, por la hora que era, su profesor se había retrasado y parecía que no llegaría a esa hora a su clase, por lo que yugi. Ryou y Malik se dedicaron a platicar, en lo que Jou, Tristán y Duck se dedicaban a un juego de apuestas.

Ryou: Yugi, debes conocerlo, no es tan mala persona como dicen que es.

Yugi: lo conoceré luego- le sale una gotita en la sien.- Marik, casi no has dicho nada, ¿estás bien?

Malik: ¿Yugi, te puedo preguntar algo?

Yugi: claro, lo que desees.

Malik: ¿sabes lo que le ocurre a Marik y a los otros dos?

Ryou: por favor no los menciones ahora, harás que me sienta mal.

Malik: por favor Yugi, tú que eres muy amigo de Yami.

Yugi: la verdad no lo sé, según, es por una chica.

Ryou: ¿qué dices? ¿Una chica?

Malik: explícate.

Yugi parece que es por una chica que los dejó para siempre, hace algunos años.

Ryou: y volvió la muy zorra…

Yugi: no hables así Ryou, ella nunca jamás volverá, lo que sí es verdad es que Zuno tiene mucho que ver Ryou.

Ryou: Zuno?

Malik: Zuno?, no salías tú con Bakura?

Ryou: pues- agacha la mirada- me dejó, me dejó Malik, empezó a actuar raro, le di espacio para que se calmara, y al final me dijo que ya no podíamos ser nada, y ya no sé nada de él.

Malik: no, está empezando, probablemente, él también me dejará, no, por favor, no,- se altera y le comienzan a salir lágrimas, Yugi lo acurruca en su pequeño pechito y le acaricia el pelo.

Yugi: no lo hará, él te ama mucho, y Bakura, probablemente esté pensando mejor las cosas.

Malik: pero él se distanció, y está pasando lo mismo con Marik, ya creo que ni piensa en tocarme.

Yugi ¿a… a qué te refieres? O sea que tú ya…

Malik: fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, y quisiera que Marik y yo estuviéramos juntos, como esa vez.

Ryou y Yugi lo veían con una gotita en la cabeza, queriendo que Malik no detallara nada de lo que ocurrió.

Ryou: bueno, ya, cambiando de tema, Yugi creo que tú sabes algo más, dilo.

Yugi: la tarde que te fuiste con Zuno, los chicos se enteraron que te dejé solo con él, así que salieron muy preocupados a buscarte, en el camino, se encontraron con…

Ryou: ¿con quién amigo?

Yugi: con Bakura, parece que te encontraron muy feliz con Zuno y Bakura te vio y, y… pues...

Ryou: se resignó, supo que estaba mal pos su ausencia, y por eso no me importó salir con Zuno.

Yugi: lo peor es que, cree que tú y el son...

Ryou: no somos nada Yugi, solamente le pedí su amistad, YO AMO A BAKURA, punto.

Yugi: pues deberías decírselo tú a él.

Malik: ¿y Marik que tiene que ver?

Ryou: Yugi, ¿qué vínculo tienen esos tres con esa chica y Zuno?

Yugi: realmente… (Lo siento chicos, no puedo contarles ahora, es mejor que Bakura o Marik les expliquen.)… no lo sé, yami también me oculta algo.

Malik: ¿Rayos, y ahora?

Ryou: no lo sé, estoy asustado.

Yugi: será mejor que dejemos pasar las cosas, tal vez se trate de algo muy serio.

Ryou: pero... nos están involucrando a nosotros, Yugi.

Yugi: lo sé pero por ahora no nos podemos meter, no sabemos realmente nada...

Ryou: recuerdo que… Zuno mencionó un ex amor, probablemente eso sea la causa ¿o no?

Yugi: ahora recomiendo que no debemos arriesgarnos a nada.

Malik: probablemente sea lo mejor, quizá ya no nos quieren involucrar más, por so su discreción.

Ryou: pero si eso ya no se está haciendo un misterio.

Yugi: bueno, pero supongo que esta situación acabará más rápido de lo que pensamos.

Malik: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Yugi: tengo ese presentimiento, Yami se porta distinto, pero no sé, es, es, lindo conmigo.

Ryou: ¿y eso qué?

Yugi: ¿qué acaso no lo ves? Yami, podría animar y aconsejar mejor a sus amigos, parece que se hizo de sentimientos más nobles.

Malik: podría convencer a los otros para que cambien su actitud, como la última vez.

Yugi: bueno, volviendo a cambiar de tema, ¿irán a la fiesta que organizan Tea y él?

Malik: pues esperaba ir acompañado pero pues, parece que iré solo.

Ryou: bueno, espero que Zuno esté disponible para que me acompañe.

Yugi: ¿lo invitarás?

Ryou: claro, quiero que lo conozcan. De verdad no es lo que todos dicen.

Yugi: bueno, espero que Yami lo reciba.

Ryou: hablaré con él, para tratar de convencerlo, solamente estará bajo mi mando.-le guiña un ojo.

Malik: bueno, yo espero que Marik vaya, quisiera verlo.

Yugi: será genial, parece que para asistir tendremos que ir disfrazados.

Malik: ¿de verdad?

Yugi claro, puedes preguntarle a Yami o a Tea, yo invitaré a Rebecca, será uno de nuestro tiempo juntos, parece que se irá la siguiente semana, es triste, pero, la veré pronto.

Ryou: oh bueno, chicos, iré a almorzar algo, tengo hambre, ¿no gustan algo?

Malik: no, muchas gracias

Yugi: no Ryou, gracias.

….

Por la tarde, Yami se dirigía solo a su casa, con su mano izquierda en el maletín por la espalda y la mano derecha en el bolcillo del pantalón. Ryou corre para alcanzarlo y poder platicar sobre la Fiesta que él y Tea organizaron.

Ryou: Yami, espera, necesito pedirte algo.

Yami: ¿eh? Ryou? ¿Qué pasa?- voltea y se detiene para ver al pequeño Ryou con sorpresa.

Ryou: Para tu fiesta, podrías dejar que invite a Zuno?

Yami: ¿a Zuno, dices? ¿Por qué me pides eso?

Ryou: pues, Zuno, y yo…

Yami: estás saliendo con Zuno? ¿Y qué pasó con tus sentimientos hacia Bakura?, ¿acaso ya no lo amas?

Ryou: ¿qué?, claro que lo amo, más que a mi vida- agacha la mirada y en seguida la alza.- pero Zuno es mi nuevo amigo, y quisiera pasar tiempo con él, y me pareció buena idea que... pues, no sé invitarlo.

Yami: pero Ryou… (Bueno, así podemos observar los tres, los movimientos que él haga con Ryou… y Bakura podrá estar un poco más tranquilo)- está bien, pero recuerda Ryou, es con disfraz.- le guiña el ojo y se marcha.

A Ryou, se le ilumina la cara y sale con una sonrisa, encaminándose a casa, para después avisarle a Zuno que estaba invitado a una fiesta.

Una media hora después que Ryou llegó a casa, había acomodado algunas de sus cosas, en cuanto escucho que llamaban a la puerta, dejó de hacer sus cosas y se fue a atender el llamado.

Ryou: Zu... Zuno, qué sorpresa, justamente quería hablarte.

Zuno: ¿a sí? Y de que quería hablar el señorito- entra a la casa con un gesto pícaro, parecía que traía algo escondido.

Ryou: verás, este viernes habrá una fiesta, la organizó Yami, será una fiesta con disfraces, irá mucha gente y pensé que tú, no sé…

Zuno: pensaste que Yo te podría acompañar no es asi?

Ryou: así es, para que, pues nos divirtamos…

Zuno: me encantaría, pero sé que no seré bienvenido y menos por ser la fiesta de Yami.

Ryou: hablé con él y me dijo que estaba bien que fueras.

Zuno: ¿vaya, Yami dijo eso?, me sorprende.

Ryou: ¿y bien, me acompañarás?

Zuno: pues, no lo sé.

Ryou: prometo que será divertido, si no es así salimos de ahí y vamos a otro lado.

Zuno: voy a donde quieras, por cierto que- saca una cajita con un brochecito para entregárselo especialmente a Ryou- mira, vi esto y quise que, tuvieras algo que te recuerde a mí, como esa baratija que traía Bakura todo el tiempo.

Ryou: Zuno, ero, ah, no debiste- se lo coloca en su camisa y mientras se lo acomoda, mira a Zuno y a ambos les sale una bonita sonrisa.

Zuno: bueno yo, solo, solo quería que tuvieras un recuerdo mío. Ahora me voy, vengo el viernes por ti y nos vamos juntos.

Ryou: claro, será bueno que vengas más temprano de la hora, quisiera ayudarte con tu disfraz- hace que Zuno se sonroje, Ryou no se daba cuenta a lo que decía, Zuno le sonríe y se acerca para besarle la frente, haciendo que Ryou se sonrojara.

Zuno: hasta luego mi pequeño.

….

Tea: ¿hola?, Yami, ¿eres tú?

Yami: sí Tea, ¿qué pasa?

Tea: bueno para los preparativos para nuestra fiesta, bueno, si no has cancelado nada, estaba pensando igual, que, al final, pusiéramos globos de cantoya, me parecería un excelente cierre.

Yami: por mi está bien, tendrás que hablar con Tristán para que sea él quien te ayude con eso.

Tea: de acuerdo, y oye, también, quería hablar contigo, ¿te sientes bien?, últimamente te noto distante, diferente, ¿cuál es el problema cariño?

Yami: problemas, con algunas personas, espero que se solucione pronto.

Tea: y yo, soy… ¿una de esas personas?

Yami: Tea, no, claro que no.- agarra el teléfono apretando su mano y sus labios, quedando un silencio en la línea

Tea: Yami, ¿ya no me quieres verdad?

Yami: claro que te quiero, mira, luego hablamos de esto ¿sí?

Tea: si mi amor, te amo, descansa.

Yami: igual tú.-cuelga el teléfono dejando a Tea del otro lado de la línea muy inquieta-Tea, no puedo seguir con eso. Cada vez más, Yugi… Yo siento algo más por Yugi.-se toca el dije del rompecabezas.

…..

Yugi saliendo de la escuela fue a visitar a Rebecca, para llevarle unos obsequios, pues la decisión de su partida fue tan repentina que ni si quiera Yugi pudo aprovechar más tiempo con su compañera de la infancia.

Rebecca con el poco tiempo que pasó con Yugi y sus amigos supo que esas amistades durarían mucho tiempo, y más la amistad que tenía con yugi, pues ella sentía algo muy intenso por Yugi y no planeaba irse sin haberle expresado sus sentimientos. Ella recordaba muy hermoso todos los lindos ratos que Yugi le regaló, y ella los sentía muy especiales.

Yugi, sin embargo, no sabía exactamente lo que quería, pues Rebecca le atraía mucho, pero Yami fue su amor a primera vista, pero él estaba con Tea, aunque ahora Yami se portaba de distinta manera con él, antes solo jugueteaban como cualquier par de amigos, ahora Yami hace que Yugi se sonroje mucho y que su corazón lata mucho más rápido.

Al llegar a casa de Rebecca, el abuelo de esta lo recibe y lo sienta en su sala mientras esperaba a Rebecca.

Rebecca: Yugi, hola, bienvenido.

Yugi: gracias Rebecca, luces linda.

Rebecca: gra... Gracias Yugi- se toma el cabello para atorarlo con la oreja mientras un bello sonrojo le aparecía.

Yugi: ¿quisieras… acompañarme a buscar un disfraz para la fiesta del viernes?

Rebecca: Claro, si tú me ayudas a buscar el mío- le sonríe para que el ambiente no se tensara mucho.

Yugi: ¿Irás?-dice sorprendido.

Rebecca: si, ¿cómo perderme el último evento que pasaré con mi mejor amigo?

Yugi: vaya, qué sorpresa, será estupendo que vinieras conmigo.

Rebecca: ¿de verdad?, jaja me animo demasiado, pero tendré que salir de la fiesta a las 10:15, mi vuelo sale 11:10 y no quiero que el abuelo esté solo en el aeropuerto esperándome.

Yugi: será como tú quieras.

Rebecca: bien, ¿ya nos vamos?

Yugi: claro, vamos.-sale primero Rebecca- señor Arthur, prometo que no nos tardaremos.

Arthur: confío en ti Yugi- Yugi asienta y se marcha.

Llegan a la tienda de disfraces y se topan a Ryou y a Malik comprando.

Ryou: éste traje será perfecto para Zuno y éste es adecuado para mí.

Malik: no lo creo, compraste un traje de esclavo del antiguo Egipto para Zuno y un traje de bufón para ti, no creo que sean buenos.

Ryou: por favor Malik, ten un poco de visión.- toma a Malik del hombro y se imagina a Zuno vestido de esclavo y a él a un lado vestido de bufón.

Malik: pues no imagino nada, mira ahí están Yugi y Rebecca- alza la mano para saludar y Ryou voltea para verlos.

Rebecca: hola chicos, listos para la fiesta de Yami?

Ryou: hola Rebecca, hola Yugi. ¿Vienen por sus disfraces?

Yugi: así es. Espero que no se hayan llevado los mejores.- le sonríe.

Malik: no te preocupes Yugi, se llevó los disfraces más ridículos que pudo encontrar.

Ryou: no es verdad, veré muy bien a Zuno vestido de esta manera.

Yugi: ah sí, ¿de cuál?

Malik: de esclavo egipcio.- hace una cara de ironía y algo burlón.

Yugi: ¿qué? Estas bromeando…

Ryou: no, realmente no- dirige su mirada en el mostrador a una bata roja parecida a la sudadera que lleva Zuno casi todo el tiempo- por favor, deme eso y dígame cuanto le debo.

Yugi: ¿qué acaso quieres que Bakura se ponga celoso cuando te vea con ese grandulón casi desnudo?

Ryou: Bakura no irá- se entristece- Yami dijo que por fin dejó la ciudad, parece que fue a ver un asunto que tiene que arreglar antes de enfrentar a Zuno.

Malik: bueno, ahora enséñale tu traje.

Ryou se anima y de entre los ganchos saca un traje de bufón- mira es este. No sé pero me pareció muy bonito, ¿qué dices Yugi?

Yugi: bueno, por lo menos tú no parecerás bailarín exótico.

Malik: jajajaja muy buena esa Yugi.- Ryou se sonroja y protesta.

Ryou: oh, gracias por el apoyo amigo.

Yugi: no te ofendas, pero, ¿crees que él quiera usar eso?

Ryou: no lo sé, aunque generalmente cuando estoy con el suele quitarse la camisa que trae.

Malik: tranquilo, no babees, ¿y por eso crees que va a usar eso?

Ryou: ¿y por qué no?

Rebecca: lamento interrumpir chicos y no lo sé, pero, yo quisiera ver un traje espectacular, Malik, ¿me ayudas, para que no pase lo mismo conmigo?

Malik: por supuesto Rebecca.- se dirigieron a la sección femenina, Rebecca jaló a Malik del brazo muy ansiosa.-oye, tranquila.

Rebecca: quiero que me ayudes.- Malik la ve extrañado.- quiero, quiero declararme…

Malik: oh, no, lo siento Rebecca, yo amo a Marik, y espero que seamos muy felices, hemos discutido pero….

Rebecca: no tontito, con el que quiero salir es con Yugi.- Malik se alivia.- por eso quiero que me ayudes.

Malik: bueno, Rebecca,- intenta ser sutil con ella para que no le doliera lo que estaba a punto de decirle- como sabes, Marik y yo nos amamos, Bakura aunque no quiera ama a Ryou y mutuamente, aunque se le puso un play boy versión delincuente en su camino.

Rebecca ríe y sacude su cabeza de izquierda a derecha- pero eso ¿qué tiene que ver?

Malik: bueno tanto Yami como Yugi, se aman. No se dicen absolutamente nada por timidez, y porque Yami sigue con Tea, pero yo sé que desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, supe que se habían enamorado.

Rebecca: eso, eso, debe ser una mentira.- se molesta y le comienzan a salir lágrimas.

Malik: sé que es difícil, pero, nota que la actitud de ambos ha cambiado.

Rebecca: bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, Yugi parece suspirar y estar perdido de repente. Pensé que eso era porque era muy risueño.

Malik: pues ya vez que no.

Rebecca: ¿y ahora?

Malik: lo mejor es que dejes las cosas así, pero, te ruego, que no cambies nada por lo que te acabo de decir. Por favor. Yugi, te considera una de sus mejores amigas.

Rebecca: sí, con que sólo una amiga eh?

Malik: bueno, por favor, no te desanimes y escojamos un traje muy bonito Rebe.

Rebecca: Claro- le sonríe aunque no puede evitar derramar pequeñas lágrimas.

….

Yami: bien, quiero que estén atentos, sean discretos, para que Malik ni Ryou sospechen que están ahí.

Bakura: y ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

Marik: ya lo sabes, pero sí necesitamos estar muy alerta. Aun no me trago ese cuento de Zuno.

Bakura: Yo menos, lo peor es que ha convencido bastante bien a Ryou.

Yami: esta será nuestra oportunidad muchachos, sacaremos a esa peste de nuestras vidas, quiero que ambos vayan vestidos igual, necesitarán usar una máscara, Marik tendrás que cuidar a Malik, parece que él también estará con Ryou y Zuno y tú Bakura, cuidaras a...

Bakura: ya sé cuál es el plan.

Yami: bien, no hay más retrasos. Espero que todo funcione a la perfección.

…

Ryou: es realmente bonito, ¿tú que piensas llevar Yugi?

Yugi: aún no lo sé, tenía la idea como de un mago.- el vendedor de la tienda se acerca al muchacho para mostrarle un traje morado.

Vendedor: mira muchacho, éste es un traje de uno de los magos más famosos de la mitología y de algunas leyendas. Es un mago poderoso, lo llaman, El mago oscuro.

Ryou: wow, deberías probártelo,

Yugi: pero, es demasiado para alguien como Yo.

Vendedor: nada es demasiado para alguien de buen corazón. Te lo dejaré a mitad de precio si deseas llevártelo.- Le deja en las manos el traje a Yugi mientras entra en su pequeño tallercito.

Ryou: está increíble Yugi, deberías llevártelo.

Yugi: un mago legendario, creo que es demasiado mérito para una persona como Yo.

Ryou: Yugi, tú eres una persona especial, no por nada ese viejo mendígo te dejó el rompecabezas y te unió con Yami. Por algo pasan las cosas y si tú mereces llevar ese traje tan bonito, es porque debes llevarlo.

Yugi: de acuerdo, gracias Ryou.

Ryou: no agradezcas, sé que ese será el vestuario perfecto para ti amigo.

….

Malik: de verdad siento que estés pasando por esto Rebecca, honestamente pensé que Yugi cambiaría su forma de verte a ti y a Yami. Realmente le gustas, pero del que se enamoró, ya sabes…

Rebecca: pues no hay más remedio que aceptar y olvidar esto.

Malik: creo que sí, disculpa que te lo recalque. Pero es necesario que lo entiendas.

Rebecca: sé que lo haces porque te preocupas Malik, gracias- pasa sus dedos por varios vestidos y trajes pero parece que con la noticia que recibió, ya no le dan antas ganas de ir a la fiesta, pero como sería una de las últimas ocasiones en las que vería a Yugi, optó por no arruinar nada y pasar el tiempo con él.

Malik: Mira, este traje de porrista me gusta para ti, ¿Qué te parece?- saca el gancho para mostrarle el uniforme de porrista de color azul turquesa.

Rebecca: es muy bonito, me gusta.

Malik: te verás muy hermosa con este trajecillo.

Rebecca: ¿de veras lo crees?

Malik: claro, estoy completamente seguro.

Rebecca: de acuerdo, entonces, me lo llevo.

Malik: bien llevémoslo al mostrador.

…

Yugi: bien señor, me llevo el traje de mago.

Vendedor: excelente decisión, sabía que pensarías bien las cosas.

Yugi: ¿a qué se refiere?

Vendedor: sé que será para una ocasión especial muchacho, muchos chicos han venido por un disfraz, por lo que me decían, probablemente habrá un concurso al mejor disfraz del evento. Habrá muchas sorpresas especiales.

Yugi: vaya, con que el rumor corre rápido, y con creces.

Ryou: pues era un evento grande Yugi, o eso planeaban Tea y Yami.

Yugi: Yami… ¿cómo crees que esté vestido?

Ryou: creo que eso no importa, tú lo verás tan deslumbrante como siempre.

Yugi: sabes, me hubiera encantado que él y yo viniéramos juntos a ver lo de los disfraces…

Ryou: hay Yugi… Creo que te estás ilusionando.

Yugi: desde que lo vi y lo conocí oficialmente, ese fue el momento en el que mis ilusiones crecieron. Yami, Yami, es todo para mí.

Ryou: me gustaría hablar así Yugi, en cierta forma envidio tu entusiasmo, aunque sea en vano.

Yugi: Ryou?

Ryou: es verdad Yugi… Perdón que lo plantee así, pero, no sé qué ocurra... no entiendo...

Yugi: tú realmente no has olvidado a Bakura ¿verdad?

Ryou: Zuno es como Bakura, es muy parecido, pero, no es Bakura, él ha sido la persona que pudo secuestrar mis pensamientos y sentimientos y no entiendo, ¿acaso es normal enamorarse tan profundamente de la persona que más daño sientes que te ha hecho? ¿Acaso seré un masoquista?

Yugi: Ryou… (Si supieras)…

Ryou: pero por ahora, no podré hacer nada, no echaré a perder el tiempo que pasé con Zuno a la basura solamente por alguien que nunca quiso estar conmigo. Y de seguro, se fue a buscar a esa tal Yuki.

Yugi: Ryou… Creo que deberías no decir nada, o sea digo que… tal vez sean solamente problemas de Bakura…

Ryou: no lo creo Yugi, parece que Malik también está sufriendo por la ausencia de Marik y creo que es por culpa de esa mujer, él también se está alejando de Malik, pero de una manera horrorosa, actúa como si lo despreciara, traté de hablar con Malik, pero él niega todo y simula que tiene una relación de ensueño.

Yugi: bueno… Eso no está bien, deberían afrontar las cosas, como ahora Yo trato de hacerlo.

Ryou: sabes Yugi, estoy dudando mucho de todo eso, y creo que Bakura ha sido el único que no se ha olvidado de ella, y de seguro fue a buscarla. Estoy tan seguro que es así.

Yugi: ¿qué me dices de Marik? El también parece que sigue enamorado y está molesto por que Bakura ya dio el primer paso.

Ryou: es lo más probable Yugi, que esté celoso y también quiera ir a buscarla.

Yugi: pero ¿qué tal si estamos equivocados? Sabes que podemos arruinar una relación, y de nuestro amigo.

Ryou: tienes razón. En parte, pues su relación ahora va de mal en peor.

Yugi: será mejor que ya no nos metamos Ryou, esto no me trae buena espina.

Ryou: estoy tan confundido… Yugi, debemos averiguar…

Yugi: no Ryou, yo sé que las cosas se darán, no quieras apresurar algo que no debe ser apresurado.

Ryou: Yugi…

Yugi: pienso que eso es lo mejor amigo, creo que lo que intentas hacer, nos meterá en un lío muy grande. Yo no quiero que ninguno salga perdiendo. Porque es cierto que también Yami esté actuando raro.

Ryou: ¿hasta cuándo, hasta cuándo acabará esto?

Yugi: espero que pronto. Yo espero que pronto, Ryou.

…..

Yami en ese momento se encontraba con Tea, terminando toda la organización y lo de sus disfraces. Cuando las ganas de Tea por arreglar las cosas con su novio estallan.

Tea: Yami, ¿qué te ocurre?, últimamente estás muy extraño conmigo y no entiendo. ¿Hice algo que te molestara? Yami, te amo, y mucho, no soporto esta situación y…

Yami: mira Tea, no sé, no sé qué pasa conmigo, pero ya no siento lo mismo por ti. Creo que con esta relación cada vez te has vuelto algo especial, en parte esa es una de las razones.

Tea: tam… También… es por… por Yugi?

Yami: Yugi? ¿Qué tiene que ver Yugi con esto? no lo metas a él.

Tea: Yami, responde, es por Yugi?, de verdad sería muy tonto que… que desde que llegó Rebecca a la vida de Yugi, te haya hecho sentir celos de ella, por estar enamorada de Yugi y Yugi de ella y ahora quieras separarlos.

Yami: No quiero separarlos… ¿De qué hablas?

Tea: no mientas, cuando salimos con los chicos ese día, cuando estuvimos en la Arcana y solamente querías estar con Yugi, dejándonos a Rebecca y a mí, solas.

Yami: bien, pero eso no demuestra nada Tea, a Yugi y a mí nos encanta jugar, y lo sabes, y Yo quería pasar más tiempo con él.- tea se comienza a inquietar mucho y la adrenalina del momento no la dejó pensar en su respuesta.

Tea: no me convences, además ya no me quieres como antes, ¿por qué será, será porque nunca te enamoraste de mí y al que amas realmente es a él? ¿Entonces si tanto se aman los dos, por qué meten a demás gente en su asunto? Debieron salir ustedes juntos desde el inicio y no involucrar a nadie.- se tapa rápido la boca y Yami abre los ojos con mucha impresión y la mira fijamente.

Yami: ¿desde el inicio?, algo quisiste decir Tea, ¿o sea que tú desde el inicio sabías lo que Yugi sentía por mí? Lo sabías todo y aun así…

Tea: no… no es… no es…- Yami posa una mano frente a su cara para afirmar que no tenía que explicar nada, sería en vano, pues él no la escucharía.

Yami: o sea que mentiste ese día que Yugi salió llorando, Jou tenía razón, uno de los dos mentía, pero nunca pensé que fuese la chica con la que salí por un buen tiempo, casi tres meses que salíamos. ¿Por qué?- Tea comienza a llorar y a tartamudear, las palabras no le salen con naturalidad, pero hace todo lo que puede.

Tea: por… Porque tenía celos de Yugi, temía… Temía que si sabías la verdad me dejarías e irías con Yugi.-

Yami: pues sí, me hubiera ido con él, es más, eso haré ahora, me gustaría cancelar la fiesta… mas no lo haré, habrá muchas cosas importantes que me interesan. Aquí termina todo Tea.- Tea llora aún más fuerte y aprieta los puños, pero realmente está inmóvil.

Tea: no Yami, por favor te lo ruego, no hagas eso. Te amo.

Yami: y Yo amo a Yugi, realmente espero que se haya dado cuenta de mis intenciones. Por favor Tea, no empeores las cosas, aún te queda un poco de respeto de mi parte, no lo pierdas por algo estúpido. Yami sale de la vista de Tea, decidido a buscar a Yugi. Tea esta tirada en el suelo, recordando todo lo ocurrido, toda esa situación le retumbaba la cabeza.

….

Por otro lado Ryou, ya estaba en casa arreglando unas cosas, unas cajas que sus padres tenían planeado sacar pero se le cayeron encima e hizo un desastre con las cosas y algunos escombros de algunos objetos que se habían roto, en lo que arreglaba eso, alguien llamaba a su puerta, él no esperaría ninguna visita en esa tarde-noche.

Cuando Ryou abre la puerta, ve a Zuno posando un poco varonil y muy sexy frente al, lo que hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara y tragara saliva muy fuerte. Zuno traía un traje de un caballero, pero él lo había acomodado de una manera, más a su estilo.

Zuno: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal se ve? Es lo más cómodo que pude hallar.

Ryou: dios, te… te ves… hay…- se sonroja más y las palabras ya no le salen lo cual hace que agache la mirada y Zuno al ver la reacción, le parece muy divertido.

Zuno: jajaja esa reacción lo la cambiaría por nada, es lo más hermoso que he visto- le toma el mentón y se acerca mucho a Ryou y este abre mucho los ojos, parecía que ambos esperaban un beso.- ME MUERO POR PROBARTE…

Ryou: pro… barme? Zuno se lame los labios, y lentamente se aleja lentamente de Ryou

Zuno: bueno, aún no dices nada… ¿ocurre algo?

Ryou: no… no, de… de hecho te compre un traje, pero… me…. Me gusta mucho ese traje de caballero. Bueno, ¿qui… quieres ver el traje que conseguí?

Zuno: Está bien, solo espero que esté más cómodo.- Ryou invita a pasar a Zuno y lo hace esperar en la sala, corre hacia su habitación para buscar el traje, baja y se lo muestra- Ryou, estás bromeando?- le sale una gotita y un sonrojo- quieres que use…

Ryou: pues, por tu estilo y tu comodidad pensé en eso. ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?- Zuno accede y va a cambiarse y Ryou espera sentado en la sala en lo que salía Zuno, y cuando salió se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Zuno: diablos, debo darte crédito, esto es mucho mejor.- se acomoda la gabardina antigua roja.- ¿Y ahora?- Ryou admiraba de pieza cabeza a Zuno, miraba su torso escultural, sus piernas torneadas y esos músculos tan apetitosos y le llega un sonrojo fugaz.

Ryou: co… cómo te sientes mejor, si… si es con el traje que conseguí, quédate con ese, se te ve… ge… genial.- intenta explicarle pero los nervios se presentan.

Zuno: vaya, no sabía qué tan nervioso te pude haber puesto, es increíble.- se posa frente a él y ahora, en esa ocasión le roba un beso a Ryou, lo toma de la cintura y lo atrae hacia él, un hilo de saliva los unió, Zuno jugueteaba con la cintura de Ryou, alzándole la playera rayada que traía, volviéndolo a besar, recorrió sus labios hasta su cuello, Ryou empezaba a gemir suavemente, mientras lo besaba en ese punto, luego procedía a dejarle unas marcas y besarle nuevamente en las marcas dejadas, intenta tirarse al sillón, pero Ryou ya todo sonrojado y un poco excitado, detuvo la acción en seco.

Ryou: Zuno, lo, lo lamento pero…

Zuno: imagino que… aún no superas a Bakura, aún lo amas.- Ryou asienta con la cabeza sin voltearlo a ver.- De acuerdo, iré a cambiarme de ropa, discúlpame- lo abraza por detrás y le besa la cabeza, Ryou voltea rápidamente para verlo pero él no le dirige la mirada, lo que hace que Ryou se agache, hasta que lo ve en la entrada de su casa.

Ryou: Zuno… discúlpame tú a mí, esto, es, difícil, ¿todo quedará igual?

Zuno: como siempre ha sido mi amor, gracias por regalarme ese beso.- le sonríe y se marcha. Ryou se toca los labios para después morderlos, se siente el mayor idiota en ese instante.

…..

Aproximadamente a esa hora, Yugi fue a acompañar a Rebecca por unas cosas para su viaje, saliendo después de comprar los trajes. Yugi no sabía qué hacer con la situación de Yami, se sentía con un impulso enorme de ir hacia él y decirle todo lo que sentía, pero quería consejos.

Yugi: oye… Rebecca… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Rebecca: Claro Yugi, lo que quieras.

Yugi: bien, digamos que, un… un amigo está enamorado de uno de sus conocidos, hace… hace poco que lo conoció, bueno, hace unos meses. Y no sabe qué hacer porque este sujeto tiene una chica que lo quiere bastante, pero, parece que él ya no la quiere y se le está insinuando a mi amigo… ¿no sabes que se puede hacer en una situación de esas?

Rebecca: ¿hablas de relación entre hombre y hombre?

Yugi: emm sí, ¿sabes que se debe hacer?

Rebecca: oh, pues- ella ya sabía que la pregunta era para responder la duda de Yugi- tu amigo debe averiguar lo que su conocido intenta, si solo es que juega con sus sentimientos o realmente está enamorado. Deberían hablar para que no haya malos entendidos.

Yugi: y ¿eso es todo?

Rebecca: sí, o es lo que Yo haría amigo- le sonríe y trata no ponerse mal.- bien Yugi, creo que es mejor que vayas a casa, iré con unos amigos que encontré aquí, quisiera verlos antes de irme.

Yugi: pero Rebecca, ¿no quieres que te acompañe? No quiero que vayas sola.

Rebecca: no iré lejos, ellos me acompañarán a conseguir lo último para el viaje, Yo quiero que vayas y busques a Yami, parece que hace poco te buscaba por tu casa.

Yugi: ¿Que Yami me buscaba?

Rebecca: sí, parecía que merodeaba, al final no quiso tocar tu puerta y se marchó.

Yugi: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Rebecca: me lo topé y me lo dijo.

Inicia flash back

Yami: bien, dije que en cuanto terminara con Tea, iría a buscar a Yugi, bien ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué estoy esperando? Vamos, solamente toco su puerta y le digo todo.- se rasca la cabeza y empieza a sentirse muy nervioso, acerca su mano para tocar la puerta pero se detiene.- Vamos Yami, ¿esperarás a que nieve?- aparece Rebecca cerca de Yami.

Rebecca: hola Yami, ¿buscas a Yugi?- Yami se paraliza y empieza a disgustarse un poco.

Yami: oh, amm, ¿qué tal Rebecca? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le sale una gotita.

Rebecca: tranquilo, te vez algo tenso, ¿estás bien?

Yami: emm, sí bus… buscaba a Yugi, pero, creo que mejor me voy.- hace a un lado a Rebecca y se va caminando algo extraño- ¡ahh no tengo que decirle ahora!

Rebecca: ¿qué está haciendo?- veía a Yami ir y regresar unas cuantas veces y con la última vuelta que dio Yami se decidió poner serio y marcharse. En esa ocasión a Rebecca le salieron dos gotitas de tras de la cabeza, no comprendía nada y era la primera vez que veía a Yami de esa forma, cuando Malik le explicó, entendió esa actitud.

Fin del flash back.

…..

Rebecca: estaré bien Yugi, no te preocupes.

Yugi: ¿Estás segura de esto?

Rebecca: claro, además, en pocos días será la fiesta, hay que tener todo y… y… ahh… bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos Yugi.

Yugi: ¿Rebecca? ¿Qué le ocurrirá?

Yugi se da la media vuelta y se dirige a casa, cuando en el camino, al dar la vuelta en una esquina cerca de un callejón vio dos siluetas muy conocidas y decidió investigar, escondiéndose de tras de uno de los botes de basura que había ahí.

Zuno: Cálmate Marik, sabes que yo sí estaba enamorado de ella, odié mucho cuando supe que tú la habías conquistado después… pero yo no la maté. Fue un accidente, ya deberían superar eso, y yo pagando por un accidente, en la cárcel.

Marik: ¿sabes que ella fue el amor de mi vida verdad?-Zuno se cruza de brazos y se recarga en unas cajas que estaban a su lado.

Zuno: también fue el mío, pero ahora, encontré a alguien al que puedo amar, quien me ha enseñado a ser un poco más noble con los sentimientos.

Marik: no digas idioteces, ¿estás diciendo que el patético y débil de Ryou cambió tu negra y pútrida alma?- en ese instante, Zuno, se enfurece con Marik y lo toma de la camisa para jalonearlo.

Zuno: no vuelvas a hablar así de Ryou, por lo menos él trata de hacer feliz a alguien, ¿qué pasa tu koibito ya no te complace? ¿A caso solo querías tener un consolador humano? ¿Un juguete personal?- Marik se Zafa del agarre de Zuno y se sacude un poco

Marik: no es asunto tuyo, a Malik lo quiero, pero aun no es mucho el cariño que le tengo al que le tenía a Yuki.

Zuno: o sea que sí juegas con él a los amantes. Qué pena me das, ni si quiera Bakura hubiera sido tan maldito como lo eres tú. Por lo menos él lo dejó, para que fuera Yo el que lo protegiera.

Marik: ¿ah sí?, dime de qué lo haz protegido según tú.

Zuno: de sentirse solo.- esa frase hizo un crack en los pensamientos de Marik y Yugi quien escuchaba todo se tapaba la boca y abría sus ojos de lo impresionante que pudo haber sido la reacción de Marik. Aunque él consideraba el punto de Zuno muy bueno

Marik: basta de tonterías, sabes que todos te quieren lejos de Ryou y ninguno de nosotros descansará hasta que estés lejos de él, de seguro no le has dicho la clase de persona que eres, ¡basura!, espero verte muy pronto, acabado, como debiste haber estado en prisión. Maldito bastardo.

Zuno: vaya, ¡qué valiente me saliste!, ni el mismo Bakura, quien debería estar hablando ahora conmigo y no tú lo hubiera dicho mejor.- sonríe muy cínico.

Marik: estás acabando con mi paciencia…

Zuno: y ustedes, amantes, están acabando con esos dos niños, pronto sé que te terminará odiando, como tú y el mundo entero me odian a mí. Muero por ver ese día.

Marik por casualidad traía su cetro milenario que le había quitado a Malik, por alguna extraña razón, y amenaza a Zuno, pero este lo esquiva y deja a Marik inmóvil, mientras él se marchaba.- Maldita sea…- al final se marcha.

Yugi sale unos minutos después de Marik y se queda aún más impactado, cuando va de regreso a su casa, Yami se encontraba cerca de él y lo ve pasar por una tienda para después atravesar la calle, pero Yugi iba pensando mucho en lo que había oído y no prestó atención al cruzar la calle, venían muchos automóviles a una gran velocidad y sin pensarlo, cuando las luces iluminaron el rostro de Yugi, este se asusta, Yami se lanza para ayudar a Yugi, y en esos segundos, se avienta sobre él para lanzarse hasta la otra banqueta. Los dos estaban a salvo, Yami abraza a Yugi y lo estruja, se asustó mucho, estuvo punto de presenciar una horrible tragedia.

Yami: Yugi, ¿en qué pensabas? ¿Acaso querías morir?

Yugi: Yami, sal… salvaste mi vida… me salvaste amigo- Asimila un poco lento esa situación y lo abraza fuerte, sacándole unas cuantas lágrimas.

Yami: ¿qué sucede Yugi?

Yugi: no me dejes Yami, por favor.- jala un poco la ropa de Yami y esconde su rostro en su pecho.

Yami: Yugi… tranquilo, no me iré.- Yugi sentía como el corazón de Yami se acelera más que cuando se había arrojado para salvarle la vida- ¿qué pasa?

Yugi: (Yami, su… su corazón late más rápido, y el mío, el mío también, ¿será esto a lo que se refería Rebecca de saber si él sentía lo mismo?)- Yami, podemos, ¿podemos ir a casa por favor?

Yami: claro, vamos, te acompaño.- Yugi lo toma de la mano y la aprieta un poco fuerte. Yami se sonroja un poco, cuando yugi lo toma del brazo para aferrarse a él, hace que Yami se sonroje mucho más y caminan despacio por la calle hacia la casa de Yugi.

Yami lleva tranquilamente a Yugi a casa, ya no lo quería poner más nervioso de lo que está. Lo malo es que no quería que hubiera ese típico silencio molesto.

Yami: Yugi, ¿qué hacías tan tarde en la calle?

Yugi: ¿eh? ¿Yo? ¿Yo?...

Yami: ¿qué pasa Yugi? Te noto algo extraño.

Yugi: Yami, tengo, tengo que hablarte. Pero es en privado, ¿crees que puedas quedarte conmigo en casa, solo por un momento?

Yami: claro pero, ¿pasó algo malo?

Yugi: la verdad, no lo sé, pero parece que cada vez la situación empeora.

Yami: ¿eh? ¿Empeora? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Yugi: sobre el asunto de Zuno.

Yami: ¿de eso quieres hablarme?

Yugi: pues, sí.

Yami: de acuerdo, pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver?- Yami empezaba a sonar algo molesto.

Yugi: ¿eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver? ¿Con qué?

Yami: con lo de hace un rato, Yugi, pudiste morir, ¿no lo entiendes?, ¿solamente estabas distraído por un idiota?, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Yugi: ¿Yami?, ¿qué te pasa? Tranquilízate, estoy preocupado sabes…

Yami: pues deberías poner más atención, no debiste, es más, creo que nunca debí haberte dicho nada, cada vez estás más metido en líos por esta situación, hoy casi te mata un automóvil.- cerca de una banca, toma del brazo muy violento a Yugi mientras le balbuceaba todo y Yugi se sugestionaba más, y se sentía cada vez más triste.

Yugi: Yami, me estás lastimando, podrías soltarme… AHH me lastimas...- Yami apretaba con más fuerza, queriendo que Yugi sacara todo lo que se había guardado.

Yami: ¿en qué pensabas Baka?- Yugi mientras intentaba Zafarse hacía pucheros y algunos gestos de dolor, cuando Yami lo llamó "Baka", se detuvo y abrió mucho los ojos para mirarlo sorprendido y algo angustiado.

Yugi: Yami, tú… tú debes odiarme ahora mismo ¿verdad?- agachando la mirada.

Yami: ¿qué? ¿Odiarte?- va aflojando su mano del brazo de Yugi.

Yugi: no te culpo, creo que sigo siendo muy idiota para comprender…

Yami: ¿qué? Yugi, no…

Yugi: pero idiota o no, me preocupo por las personas que quiero, y si estoy metido en esto es porque también tengo algo que ver, directa o indirectamente, para apoyar y superar este problema. Malik y Ryou me preocupan, Yami, y no los voy a abandonar.

Yami: Yugi…- Yami empieza a sentir un poco más de seguridad en las palabras de Yugi y lo va soltando lentamente hasta que este queda con la mirada hacia abajo.

Yugi: haré todo lo que pueda… daré mis esfuerzos, eso lo aprendí de ti Yami, a ser fuerte a pesar de las adversidades. Lo acabo de comprender.

Yami alza la mirada y nota a Yugi demasiado indignado pero seguro, inspirándole aires de confianza, lo cual lo hace ver de otra manera, Yugi se voltea, dándole la espalda para que por fin pudiera finalizar con su última frase, pero antes de que él pudiera hablar, siente como es atraído, los brazos de Yami lo toman de la cintura para después recibir un abrazo demasiado cálido.

Yugi: Ya… Yami… ¿qué es esto?, de nuevo su corazón se está… se está…

Yami: Yugi, disculpa, sé que como amigo eres muy noble y te preocupa mucho la situación de Ryou y Malik. Podría decir, que, yo también me preocupo por ti, me aterré en ese instante en que te vi en medio de la calle, pude haber perdido algo más importante que una simple persona.-lo estrujaba aún más con cada segundo que pasaba.-no toleraría saber que te puedo perder tan fácil.

Yugi: Yami… ¿qué dices?-Yugi se sonroja mucho con sentir el abrazo de Yami.-Ya… Yami, es tarde, tengo que llegar a casa.

Yami: Ya no estamos lejos… por favor deja que me quede así un momento, solo un momento.

Yugi: Yami… está bien…- se voltea y le corresponde dignamente su abrazo.

Yami: Yugi… Tienes un olor muy dulce…

Yugi: ¿eh? ¿De verdad?, qué... Qué mal, debe ser insoportable.- intenta olerse.

Yami: me gusta, me gusta mucho.-Yugi trata de verlo, pero Yami se lo impide, lo cual hace que Yugi se sienta algo extraño, quedándose abrazados un largo tiempo.

….

Ryou: ¿sí?, diga…-contesta el teléfono.

-Ryou… ¿eres tú?-se oye una voz muy preocupada.

Ryou: sí, mamá, pero que sorpresa, ¿ya estarán mi padre y tú en la ciudad?

Mamá: Hijo, no, discúlpanos, esto es… es difícil.- la línea empieza a oírse algo cortada.

Ryou: ¿ocurre algo? Mamá, ¿todo está bien?

Mamá: con nosotros y los viajes sí, pero contigo no, Ryou, tu padre y yo estaremos en Londres, decidimos mudarnos, pronto volveremos por ti cariño. En lo mientras, te hemos mandado dinero, para que sigas comprando provisiones, en lo que hacemos todo lo de la mudanza.

Ryou: ¿Mudanza?, ¿es en serio?, y para qué... ¿qué ganaremos con esto?…

Mamá: Ryou, comprende, ahora con esta situación, podremos pasar tiempo juntos de nuevo, como antes, ¿recuerdas?

Ryou: pero yo no quiero regresar a Inglaterra.

Mamá: pero Ryou… lo siento debo colgar, después hablamos de esto ¿sí?, te queremos hijo.- la línea se interrumpe.

Ryou: NO PIENSO VOLVER… Y NO ME OBLIGARÁN, AQUÍ ESTA TODO, TODO…-corre molesto a si habitación, azota la puerta. En ese instante, la sortija milenaria cae casi directo hasta sus pies.- ¿eh?... por un segundo… olvidé que tenía el artículo de aquel mendígo… bah, ¿de qué me sirve?, según esto me uniría a Bakura, pero pasó todo lo contrario… NO SIRVES PARA NADA…

-¡¿qué rápido te olvidas de las personas?!- Ryou de espaldas comienza a sentirse nervioso, la voz que oía era muy familiar, pero tenía mucho que no la oía, procura voltear, se sentía infinitamente feliz y deprisa voltea.

Ryou: Bakura… Tú…- al voltear, le salían unas cuantas lágrimas y una sonrisa aparecía, dirige su mirada hacia donde había oído la voz, suelta la sortija que tocaba con mucha inquietud por la emoción. Pero al final solo imaginó haber escuchado a Bakura. Al ver la puerta con cierta decepción, comienza a llorar más, sin quitarle la mirada a la puerta un buen rato, cuando opta por resignarse, se cambia de ropa para después ir a dormir, aunque la inquietud del momento, no lo dejó, así que se dirigió a la sala a sentarse en frente del televisor, para que ganara un poco de sueño. Unos minutos más tarde, suena su teléfono, había recibido dos nuevos mensajes de diferentes personas.

Mi pequeño Ryou, mañana antes de la fiesta de Yami quisiera salir contigo, no suelo hacer esto pero… estaré en tu casa por la tarde. Que tengas un lindo sueño. Atte.: Zuno Pd: Será una cita doble, Malik planea algo para Marik.

Ryou: vaya… ¿uh? ¿Otro mensaje? Pero… no lo tengo registrado…- Ryou veía la notificación de que había recibido un mensaje nuevo de un número que él no reconocía, permaneció sin abrir el mensaje, pensando en una infinidad de posibilidades de quien pudo haberle mandado ese mensaje.- bien, lo abriré.- toca la tecla del aparato para abrir el mensaje.

Sufres la distancia y la indiferencia ¿no?, no parece que te duela la partida de las personas, tus padres, tus amigos… ¡Qué rápido te olvidas de las personas! No están cumpliendo.

Ryou se queda helado con la frase, y más por que recuerda con lo que ocurrió antes con la misma frase.- ¿qué acaso es to es una broma? La misma grase, está la misma frase… ¿por qué? Sabe que me siento mal por la ausencia de mis padres y en especial la de Bakura… será que... ¿Bakura mandó esto?, no, la última frase es… es extraña, "no están cumpliendo" ¿qué querrá decir?, esto no puede ser…

….

Marik: ese bastardo de Zuno, "jugar a los amantes" tonterías…- Marik se encontraba en el baño lavándose la cara y mojando un poco su espalda, mientras se miraba al espejo, cuando ve una silueta familiar.

Bakura: tal vez Zuno tiene algo de Razón, Marik.

Marik: ¿qué? ¿Acaso le das la razón a ese imbécil?

Bakura: tal… vez…

Marik: já, es gracioso que lo digas.- hace un gesto de orgullo.

Bakura: ¿por qué gracioso? Solamente estas con Malik por despecho, pero ¿realmente viste algo en él?

Marik: ¿me estás interrogando?

Bakura: realmente sí Marik, la verdad creo que no me gusta como juegas con sus sentimientos.

Marik: ¿y por eso dejaste a Ryou?

Bakura ¿qué? ¿Y Ryou que tiene que ver con esto?

Marik: al parecer mucho, lo arrojaste directamente a la boca del lobo.- Bakura intenta intervenir pero se resigna, no tiene argumentos para defenderse, Marik se dirige hacia la sala, mientras que Bakura permanece parado, con la mirada baja y los puños apretados.

Bakura: Tal vez sea así, pero no creí que eso pasaría, no quería lastimarlo, casi muere por culpa de mis actitudes y malos tratos.

Marik: ¿y crees que ahora sea diferente?, yo creo que con tu distancia e indiferencia ese niño debe estar pensando en el suicidio. Es algo sensible y depresivo, es débil, igual que los otros.

Bakura: Aunque no lo creas, ahora más que nunca, siento a Ryou mas fuerte al igual que al imbécil de Yugi y al incrédulo de tu koibito.

Marik: pues yo no hablaría de esa forma, Malik se ha sensibilizado demasiado, que hasta parece mujer. Es un verdadero… verdadero…

Bakura: vamos, sé valiente y habla…- se oye como la manija de la puerta se abre, dejando entrar a Yami.

Marik: Atem…

Yami: por favor, no me llames así, ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que decir?

Marik: perdón, ¿pero debes aceptar tu verdadero nombre sabes?

Yami: lo sé pero, me gusta más mi sobrenombre… Ba… Bakura, vaya, ¿qué sorpresa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Marik: lo mismo me pregunto yo, con ambos…

Bakura: nada, solo vine a ver a Marik…

Marik: pues ya me viste idiota, ahora largo los dos… quiero estar solo…

Yami: ¿y ahora qué pasa?

Bakura: o aceptas la relación que acabas de iniciar tú con Malik o la terminas definitivamente y asistes a terapia… Porque por lo que veo, aun sigues mal por la ausencia de Yuki.

Yami: ¿qué? Marik ¿Estás saliendo con Malik por despecho?

Marik: ¿qué te importa?, al igual que tú Bakura, mejor ocúpense de sus asuntos.

Yami: pensé que lo que sentías por Malik iba en serio… eres, eres peor que Zuno.- Marik impulsivamente jala del cuello de la camisa de Yami.

Marik: no es verdad, yo no mataría a la persona que amo solamente por celos.

Bakura: suéltalo, ahora no es bueno que estemos aquí Yami, Yo me largo, será mejor que hagas lo mismo.

Yami: bien, solamente… quiero saber una cosa…

Marik: ¿qué? ¿Acaso me vas a preguntar lo mismo que Bakura, "seguirás con él"?

Yami: no Marik, como dijiste, ese no es asunto mío, ¿aún iras mañana a la fiesta?

Marik: ¡me encargaré de algo que tengo pendiente con un bastardo!

Bakura: eso significa que irá solamente a vengarse… bien, suerte.- se marcha fríamente.

Yami: ya sabes cuál es el plan, pero una cosa si te pediré, en el evento, no quiero que estés vigilando a Malik, ni te acerques a él, solamente vas por y solo por una razón.

Marik: realmente ya no tengo motivos para preocuparme por él, ahora… ¡largoooo!- yami se da media vuelta y se marcha de la casa.

Yami: Yugi tenía razón, y creo que concuerdo con Bakura.

Inicia Flash back.

Estaban Yami y yugi en frente de la tienda de juegos del abuelo de Yugi y antes de la despedida, volvió a surgir la duda de Yami.

Yami: bien, ahora, ¿me dirás por qué ibas tan distraído?

Yugi: bueno, Yo… Es que escuché una conversación que tenían Zuno y Marik, parecía que hablaban de ella, y bueno fue molesto, me enoje un poco con Marik, pues Zuno había dicho algo de jugar a los amantes, o sea que se refería a que Marik solo le interesaba consolarse con mi amigo, cuando mi amigo lo único que quiere es a alguien que lo lastimará mucho más de lo que imagino, aunque no sabía si tenía que hablar con él o no, yo no quería traerle malas noticias, pero tampoco quería quedarme sin hacer nada y por eso yo…

Yami: bueno Yugi, honestamente, no sé qué decir al respecto- observa como Yugi acaricia su rompecabezas con cierta delicadeza para luego mirarlo.- Yugi, de verdad siento mucho que hayas oído esa conversación.

Yugi: no importa, ahora lo que es importante es ayudar a mis amigos a salir de ese apuro.

Yami: y yo también quisiera ayudar.- toma de las manos a Yugi para después mirarlo directo a sus ojos amatistas, el brillo incomparable de los ojos del pequeño Yugi hacían que el ánimo de Yami se alzara y se renovara. En ojirrojo cada vez más sentía enloquecer por querer tener a Yugi entre sus brazos, pero debería contenerse un poco más, ese podría ser el momento perfecto para confesarse pero hay algo que aún no lo deja y se pone nervioso- per… perdón Yugi, tengo que ir a ver a Marik, te… te veré mañana ¿verdad?

Yugi: ah sí, por supuesto ¡Yami estás enrojeciedo demasiado!, ¿te sientes bien?

Yami: ¿eh? ¿Qué? Claro que sí, bueno, etto, amm me… me tengo que ir. Hasta mañana- ve fijamente a Yugi pretendiendo robarle un beso, absteniéndose, solo dirige sus labios a la frente del jovencito y se desvanece.

Yugi: Ya… Yami, diablos… solo perdí otra oportunidad- aprieta los puños y resignado entra a casa.

….

En la escuela Tristán, Duck y Jou platicaban de todos los hechos que habían ocurrido, Ya era el viernes esperado, aunque con las noticias que se rumoraban sobre sus amigos, no todas eran esperadas.

Tristán: así como lo oyes, Yami terminó con Tea, parece que ella está algo devastada.

Jou: bueno, pero realmente creo que Yami le tuvo paciencia suficiente, ahora no quiero saber con qué acabará esta historia.

Duck: y aun así piensan seguir con la fiesta, no creo que eso sea buena idea.

Jou: realmente es más fiesta de Yami que de Tea, aunque la idea fue de ella.

Tristán: bueno eso ya es cosa de ellos, lo que me preocupa es como está actuando Marik con Malik, parece que ni si quiera se interesa por volver a verlo. Ya no salen, ya no hablan y Malik está algo deprimido, Bakura sigue desaparecido y Ryou está saliendo con un brabucón de nacionalidad distinta.

Duck: ¿y cómo sabes eso?

Tristán: pues hace poco hablé con Ryou y me dijo un poco sobre eso.

Jou: bueno lo correcto ahora es no involucrarnos y…- va entrando Tea al salón de clases un poco desganada

Tea: ¡Buenos días muchachos!

-Buenos días Tea- dicen los tres a coro.

Duck: ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves… amm distinta.

Tea: sí Duck, estoy bien, bueno, espero que al rato lleguen a la fiesta, será muy divertido, Realmente me gustaría verlos ahí.

Jou: no te preocupes Tea, estaremos ahí.

Tea: muchas gracias. (Sólo espero que Yugi no asista, es la persona que en estos momentos no quisiera ver, es su culpa que Yami ya no me quiera más)- va entrando Rebecca y Yugi a la clase.

Yugi: hola amigos, buenos días, ¿nos disculpan un momento?, Rebecca quiere despedirse.

Tristán: ¿eh? ¿Despedirse de quién?

Rebecca: de todos, me iré con mi abuelo, seré transferida a la ciudad de Tokio, y tal vez sea por una larga temporada. Muchas gracias a todos por su gentileza. ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Malik?

Duck: aún no llega, no debe tardar. Tal vez venga con Ryou.

Rebecca: es probable, también me gustaría despedirme de unos chicos tan lindos, ellos también me ayudaron.- sonríe.

Tea: (¿Que Rebecca se va? ¡Así le dará el paso a Yami! ¡No se los permitiré!... si no lo tengo Yo, nadie lo tendrá. Ya verán.)

Yugi: Tea, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo pálida desde que llegué.

Tea: ¿eh?, no Yugi, estoy perfectamente.

Duck: ya se lo habían preguntado pero ella dice que no le pasa nada.

Yugi: ¿estás seguro?

Duck: sí.

Tea: bueno, si me disculpan, iré a asearme un poco.-se levanta de su asiento sin mirar a nadie.

Yugi: algo debe pasarle. Nunca la había visto así, ella era muy alegre y optimista.

Jou: pues ya sabes, la gente cambia.

Duck: debe haber sido duro para ella terminar con Yami.

Rebecca: ¿qué dijiste?

Tristán: ¿no lo sabes?

Yugi: saber ¿qué?, ¿cómo que Yami terminó con Tea?

Duck: no tiene mucho que pasó. Casi todos lo saben.

Jou: me impresiona, según esto, Yami es tu mejor amigo, ¿me pregunto porque nunca te mencionó algo tan importante?

Yugi: ni yo mismo lo sé… pero ha estado actuando distinto. Se está enfocando en protegerme. O sea si me gusta que lo haga pero…

Rebecca: Yugi… quisiera hablarte en privado ¿sí? (ya no debo demorarme, ya no soporto este silencio, disculpa Malik, pero no puedo seguir ocultando nada)

Yugi: ¿eh?

Rebecca: es, es algo que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo, por favor, ¿podemos hablar?

Yugi: ¿está todo bien?

Rebecca: sí, solamente que es algo que he estado guardando, pero creo que es el momento.- Yugi termina accediendo a la petición de Rebecca y salen del salón de clases.

Malik y Ryou va riendo por el pasillo, Ryou estaba algo rojo, al parecer se reían de él.

Malik: ¿eh? ¿A dónde irán esos dos?

Ryou: lo más seguro es que ya se confiesen, Ya se habían tardado.

Malik: ¿qué?, no digas tonterías, sabes que Yugi está enamorado de Yami.- de la nada ve a Marik entrar al salón de historia universal, Marik sintió la mirada pero no hizo nada al respecto, lo cual hizo que Malik se sintiera triste.

Ryou: ¿eh? Acaso… ¿ya no salen juntos?

Malik: ¿a qué te refieres?

Ryou: hablo de Marik y tú, no me digas que él también ya se alejó de ti.

Malik: bueno Ryou… lo que pasa es que… me cansé- agacha la mirada

Ryou: él te lastimó, ¿verdad?

Inicia flash back.

Malik quería aclarar las cosas con Marik, así que en varias ocasiones lo había estado siguiendo hasta que se dio la oportunidad perfecta. Un día antes de la fiesta.

Marik estaba sentado en una mesa en un restaurante, parecía que tomaba un té y leía unas notas. Malik se había armado de fuerza para poder dirigirle la palabra, pues Marik después de la aparición de Zuno, ya no era el mismo. Despreciaba a Malik, no lo llamaba, no lo buscaba, se portaba indiferente cuando se encontraban cerca y eso le dolía a Malik al grado que ya no soportó y se decidió a arreglar sus asuntos. Anteriormente, les había hablado de eso a sus hermanos, Ishisu y Toga. Y ambos le insistieron en que debería averiguar lo que a Marik le ocurría para que llevara su relación de esa forma, aunque se sentían furiosos con Marik. Pues él había iniciado con todo.

Malik se acerca sin ninguna discreción a Marik, cuando lo ve, deja la taza de té y hace a un lado las notas que traía en la mano.

Marik: ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No ves que ahora no quiero verte?

Malik: ¿qué ocurre contigo Marik? Antes decías que no podías estar si mi presencia, que no permitirías que nadie me lastimara y ahora, solamente me haces a un lado, solo me quieres lejos…

Marik: solo, son asuntos del pasado que no se arreglan es todo, ahora vete.

Malik: ¿todo esto tiene que ver con Zuno verdad?

Marik: no te incumbe, ahora largo de mi vista.

Malik: ¿es sobre esa chica del pasado? ¿La chica que hizo que ustedes cuatro enloquecieran? ¡Esa piruja solamente jugó con ustedes!… ¿no lo entiendes? No volverá jamás. En cambio yo…- Marik se levanta abrupto a los comentarios que hacia Malik y lo golpea, tirándolo al suelo, Malik se tocaba el lugar afectado mientras le corrían varias lágrimas y mucha gente los veía.

Marik: ella no era ninguna piruja como dices, bastado, ella era una buena mujer, y la única mujer que he amado de verdad y sí, no volverá jamás, por que murió, de verdad creí que después de ella volvería a amar después de tanto tiempo, pero solamente fue una fantasía. Ahora que lo sabes, quiero que desaparezcas ahora. Vete.

Malik: Marik, no hagas esto por…

Marik: Vete, he dicho, yo no pretendo jugar con un idiota como tú.

Malik: Marik, ¿por qué?- se levanta y empieza a sollozar, queriendo evitarlo pero es inevitable- ¡eres despreciable, JAMÁS DEBÍ CONFIAR EN UN IDIOTA COMO TÚ! Lo único que has hecho es lastimarme, física y verbalmente, te odio, maldito bravucón. No quiero saber nada más de ti.- sale corriendo sin voltearlo a ver, Marik al final se sorprendió con lo último que le dijo Malik.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Rebecca y Yugi se dirigían a las bancas del patio de la escuela, sentándose ahí y quedándose un momento en silencio. Yugi se sentía algo intrigado, y Rebecca, estaba nerviosa y algo asustada, pero seguía decidida.

Rebecca: Yugi, Yo… Yo te he querido decir que… desde que te conocí, vi en ti algo distinto que en otras personas jamás había visto. Eres dulce, amable, agradable compañía y es por eso que… que me gustas, me gustas mucho.

Yugi: Rebecca… Yo…

Rebecca: por favor, no digas nada ahora, quisiera terminar.

Yugi: está bien.

Rebecca: Yugi, a mí me gustaría luchar por mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero sé que al final todo será perdido, pues supe que hay alguien en tu vida que también siente lo mismo o hasta más que yo. Sólo antes de irme, me gustaría hacer algo.

Yugi: y ¿qué es Rebecca?- Rebecca se lanza a los labios de Yugi, robándole un pequeño pero dulce beso, Yugi se queda helado sin corresponderle, sus ojos amatistas se abrían a máxima potencia e intenta separarse de ella, al hacerlo, nota en ella unas gotitas de lágrimas que rodaban sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas.- Perdón, pero no puedo corresponderte.

Rebecca: lo sé, sé de qué hablas Yugi, tú amas a alguien más.

Yugi: ¿Qué?... eso… eso… no es…

Rebecca: lo he notado y no me gusta la idea, pero dignamente acepto mi derrota. Tú, eres libre del compromiso, realmente yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo hasta ahora, que te conocí.

Yugi: ¿compromiso?...

Rebecca: nuestros padres, lo decidieron, todo porque nuestros abuelos eran socios. Desde hace mucho, intentaron unirnos, ¿recuerdas la infancia que pasamos juntos?

Yugi: claro, ¡¿cómo olvidarla?!

Rebecca: ahí pasó todo, y nuestros abuelos se opusieron a ese acuerdo, aunque ya no les quedó de otra más que aceptarlo.

Yugi: entonces, ¿volviste por nuestro compromiso?

Rebecca: no Yugi, mi abuelo estaba trabajando en unas investigaciones y yo siempre le he ayudado, pero cuando supimos que esas investigaciones serían en la ciudad donde residían tu abuelo y tú, decidí tomarme el tiempo para conocer a mi prometido y así fue, cuando menos me di cuenta es cuando ya estaba enamorada de ti. Tu dulzura, tu forma especial de tratar a las personas, tu apoyo incondicional…

Yugi: Ya veo, entonces, este al fin de cuentas, sí hubo amor en el compromiso…

Rebecca: pero no de tu parte Yugi, entiendo todo, mi abuelo me dijo que ahora este compromiso sería decisión de nosotros. Pero yo no quiero continuar con una situación en la que fuerzo a alguien a estar conmigo.

Yugi: pero… Rebeca, Yo…

Rebecca: no Yugi, en estos momentos, prefiero que guardemos lo que hemos creado de nuestra amistad, y la hagamos más grande, si en un futuro se llega a dar un compromiso más formal, estaré dispuesta. ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?

Yugi: claro, Rebecca, tú eres una de mis grandes amigas, me dolería perderte y solamente por un estúpido compromiso sin valor alguno.

Rebecca: Yugi, ¡qué noble eres!, gracias por no rechazar mi amistad a pesar de todo lo que no te había dicho. Creí por un segundo que sí lo sabrías.- lo abraza por un largo tiempo, dejando muchas dudas al aire de lo que pasará con ella y Yugi en algún futuro.

Cerca de ellos se encontraba Tea, quien había oído la conversación de ellos sin que ninguno se percatara de su presencia.

Tea: Vaya, así que su prometida… Yami, estás acabado. -Guarda el Celular que traía para tomarles fotos durante el beso de Rebecca y Yugi. Discretamente se retira del sitio y se encamina a l salón de clases algo siniestra. Yugi y Rebecca regresan al salón de clases normales, como los amigos que siempre habían sido. Ya estaba por iniciar su clase de biología.

Por otro lado, en el grado alto en donde estaba estudiando Yami y Marik, esperaban por su clase de Historia universal, el salón se encontraba a cinco salas adelante del salón de bilogía, así que Yami al terminar su clase pensaba dirigirse con Yugi. En ese momento va entrando Seto Kaiba al salón de historia, vanidoso como siempre, casi siempre debatía mucho con Yami en esa clase, ellos dos eran los que tenían la mejor calificación en esa materia, y entre ellos siempre competían.

Seto: Ya terminaste de perder el tiempo ¿no es así? O seguirás igual que siempre, perdedor.

Yami: deberías ahorrar tus comentarios Seto, o se te acabarán las ideas para insultarme.

Seto: bastardo, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a Seto Kaiba?

Yami: pues mi nombre es Atem, y yo me creo la persona correcta para hablarte como se me antoje.- Seto toma de la camisa a Yami para mostrarle autoridad pero este no muestra ninguna señal de respeto por Seto.

Seto: algo pasa contigo niño, qué ¿acaso Tea te abandonó por alguien mejor que tú?

Yami: se ve que estás muy mal informado, pero no será necesario darte detalles, al final no te incumbe.

Seto: ¡mju!- se aleja del sitio.

Marik: Kaiba también está actuando extraño, ¿por qué se enfrentaría de esa forma a Yami? Por otro lado Yami… le dijo su nombre, esto cada vez se pone más raro.

…

En el descanso Yugi y Rebecca actuaban de lo más normal a pesar de la confesión de Rebecca, con ellos se les unió Ryou, Malik, Jou, Tristán y Duck.

Jou: en un momento Tea nos alcanzará, olvidó ir por unos trabajos a la oficina del profesor.- se van sentando uno por uno en las bancas de la cafetería.

Yugi: bueno, al parecer ya regresamos a los viejos tiempos, ¿no es así?

Duck: pues sí, la verdad estábamos un poco mejor antes de que llegara ese cuarteto.

Tristán: es verdad, solamente nos han traído problemas…

Ryou: ¿de qué hablan muchachos?

Malik: ¿no piensan dejar fuera de la conversación?

Rebecca: ¿eh? Y ahora ¿de qué me perdí?

Yugi: nada, solo hablamos de los viejos tiempos…

Jou: y que estaríamos mejor sin el cuarteto de bravucones y maleantes.- de tras de Jou aparece Seto.

Seto: vaya, mi cachorro está hablado mal de mí de nuevo, pero qué descortés.

Jou: Kaiba, qué… ¿qué quieres ahora?

Seto: nada, solo extrañaba a mi cachorrito. ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas?

Jou: que eres desagradable…

Seto: no, no, no cachorro, sabes que si te portas mal, tu hermanita no tendrá un buen día.- Jou agacha la mirada.

Duck: Kaiba, ¿acaso estás extorsionando a mi amigo a cambio de algo?

Tristán: si es así, créeme que te arrepentirás...

Jou: no muchachos, esto es entre Seto y Yo, no se metan…

Tristán: pero Jou…

Jou: por favor muchachos, ¿nos disculpan un momento?- se levanta y camina fuera de la cafetería y antes de que Seto lo siguiera. Termina de discutir.

Seto: ya oiste metiche- sale de tras de Jou- Asi se hace cachorro.-se acerca al oído de Jou y lo pone contra el muro.- Te espero esta tarde, no quiero decepciones.- Le sacude en pelo y antes de bajar la mano, es sujetado.

Jou: no iré, por lo menos hoy no.

Seto: ¿y por qué no?, ¿Acaso me estás desobedeciendo?

Jou: no, tengo un compromiso con Yami, es su fiesta… y quisiera estar un rato con él y con mis amigos, ellos irán.

Seto: pues te lo prohíbo.

Jou: no lo harás, tal vez vaya después de la fiesta.

Seto: de verdad me harás esperar- comienza a pegar sus caderas cerca de Jou para luego agacharse y besarlo en el cuello, continuando con una de sus manos pícaras sobre el pantalón de Jou, Jou se sentía acorralado, Seto le toma una de sus manos y la pone sobre la pared para después asfixiarlo con un beso, cada vez iban más lejos, Jou no podía evitar gemir- ahh… Kaib…ahh. Ahh y poco a poco Kaiba iba alejándose de él para después concluir.- no quiero que estés con nadie más que conmigo… pero tendrás una excepción cachorro.

Jou: bien, ahora, déjame.- lo empuja un poco disgustado y un tanto avergonzado, sin mirarlo a la cara.

Seto: te espero entonces.

Jou regresa y procura actuar normal pero sus amigos sabían que algo sucedía entre él y Seto Kaiba.

Yugi: si tienes algún problema con Kaiba, de verdad dinos si te podemos ayudar, para eso estamos también Jou, no te lo guardes.

Rebecca: Yugi tiene razón, ¿sabes cuánto daño te puede hacer eso?

Jou: estoy bien chicos, no se preocupen.

Ryou: bueno, creo que para que incomodemos, deberíamos cambiar de tema ¿no les parece?

Malik: claro. Bien estoy algo ansioso por la fiesta…

Rebecca: ¿llevarás a Marik?

Malik: por favor no menciones a ese desgraciado. Lo único que ha hecho es hacer mi vida cuadritos.

Yugi: ¿qué ocurre?

Ryou: miren, creo que es mejor dejar ese tema para después...

Malik: no Ryou, se los diré ahora, Marik y yo ya no salimos, parece que yo no soy la persona que debió haber estado con él nunca, supongo que el mendigo se equivocó. Él nunca fue alguien importante para mí, solo fui un juguete más.

Jou: ahora sí, Tristán, Duck, tenemos que hablar con ese bastardo, nadie, y digo nadie le puede hacer eso a mis amigos.

Malik: cálmate, no es para tanto, entre más importancia le dé, más ego le daré. Y eso no quisiera que pasara. Si al principio lo odiaba, ahora lo detesto…

Detrás de él por casualidad, iba pasando Marik, se impresionó mucho por las duras palabras de Malik, y por alguna razón, estas le afectaron bastante.

Duck se da cuenta de esto y se siente un poco más tranquilo por Malik y lo comenta.- no me hagan caso, pero creo que él te escuchó, Malik, ¿de verdad hablas en serio?

Malik: creo que jamás había hablado tan enserio, Duck. Creo que él nunca fue y nunca será el amor de mi vida, aunque lo haya creído.

…..

Por otra parte, Pasaba Tea por los pasillos con muchos trabajos ya calificados para dejarlos en el escritorio del profesor, cuando iba saliendo se topa con Yami.

Tea: Vaya, con que aquí estás…

Yami: emm… sí, ¿qué quieres?

Tea: oh cariño, lamento por la pelea que tuvimos, creo que hubo una confusión de tu parte ¿no lo crees? Y merezco una disculpa.

Yami: ¿estás loca? ¿Confundido Yo? Ni en sueños, todo me quedó claro. Eres una mentirosa, ¿qué le pasó a la Tea que dicen que eras?

Tea: cambió, por tu causa, no puedes hacer esto Yami, simplemente no.

Yami: hacer ¿qué?... Lo que hiciste tú, querrás decir. Sabes no vale la pena que siga con esta conversación, si realmente quieres mi amistad te la doy pero tendrás condiciones.

Tea: no, yo no soy una persona que se le condiciona con facilidad, ¿amistad?, pero eso no lo quieres con Yugi.

Yami: y ¿Yugi que tiene que ver?

Tea: lo suficiente, porque, no podrás estar con él ni ahora ni nunca….

Yami: di lo que quieras… no te escucharé…

Tea: y no escucharás que Yugi y Rebecca son ¿prometidos?

Yami: ¿qué? Claro que no, eso no es verdad.

Tea: ¿por qué crees que le tienes tantos celos a ella? Es natural mi querido Yami. Ellos se casarán en cuanto acaben la preparatoria, y no parece faltar mucho.

Yami: no, no es verdad.

Tea: no me creas, si quieres, puedes preguntarle a Rebecca o mejor aún, al mismo Yugi.

Yami: eres una vil mentirosa.

Tea: pues no lo creo, puedo afirmarlo con esto- saca el celular para mostrarle la foto del beso.

Yami: no puede ser, Yugi, sí está enamorado de Rebecca.

Tea: te tardaste mucho cariño, y lo perdiste para siempre, resígnate, ellos debieron estar juntos desde el inicio. Pero si no fuera por tu mala actitud y tu aberración. No te tendría que mostrar esto.

Yami: no, no es verdad- Yami se angustia mucho, agacha la mirada y se ve el brillo de esas gotitas de agua corriendo por su cara.

Tea: lamento que tenga que ser así primor. Pero la vida no es de color de rosa.- cierra el teléfono celular y se va. Yami al ver desvanecerse a Tea, golpea muy duro el muro.

Yami: Yugi, ¿por qué? ¿por qué?. Sigue llorando y opta por ir a la azotea de la escuela.

Ya estaba por acabar el receso que tenían y Tea apenas aparece.

Yugi: Tea, ¿Dónde estabas? Te esperamos pero nunca llegaste…

Tea: disculpen, es que demoraron demasiado en darme los trabajos calificados.

Yugi: ¿por cierto no has visto a Yami…?

Tea: no, llevo un buen rato sin verlo.

Malik: pero dijo que nos vería en el descanso, quería hablar con nosotros tres (refiriéndose a Yugi, Ryou y a él)

Yugi: chicos iré a buscarlo.

Rebecca: pero Yugi…

Yugi: Rebecca, por favor, Yami no es de esas personas que desaparezcan.

Rebecca: bueno, ¿puedo acompañarte?

Yugi afirma con la cabeza mientras que sus amigos los ven desaparecer.

Lo buscaron por todas partes, menos en la azotea.

Yugi: pero, lo vi esta mañana, y a él no le gusta faltar a clases.

Rebecca: es verdad, ¿dónde no hemos buscado?

Yugi: ¿uh? Déjame pensar…

Rebecca: mira.

Yugi: ¿eh? Yami, sí está en la azotea, vamos.

Suben rápidamente a la azotea pero Yugi sabe que a Yami no le agrada del todo Rebecca, así que le dijo que esperara al tope de la escalera, pero ella no hizo caso, y se escabulló para poder oír todo lo que Yami y Yugi hablaban.

Yugi: Yami… ¡qué bien!

Yami: Yugi, ¿qué haces aquí?

Yugi: pues estuve buscándote, Malik y Ryou te estaban esperando en la cafetería pero nunca llegaste.

Yami: Ya veo, solamente ellos me esperaban.

Yugi: no seas tontito, obviamente todos te estábamos esperando.

Yami: ¿y Tú?, ¿me esperabas?

Yugi: ¿qué dices?

Yami: supongo que no, tal vez, estabas ocupado con tu novia.

Yugi: ¿de qué hablas? ¡no tengo ninguna novia Yami!

Yami: no te creo Yugi, Rebecca, Rebecca es tu novia. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?

Yugi: Pero Yami, Rebecca y yo no tenemos nada que ver, nuestros padres nos comprometieron, es todo.

Yami: y su compromiso… ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

Yugi: espera, ¿por qué me reclamas? ¿tú por qué no me dijiste que terminaste con Tea? Creo que no estás en posición de reclamar.

Yami: claro que sí, porque tú seguirás con Rebecca, porque la amas. Y no…- lo tira al suelo y se posa encima de él, queriéndole robar un beso, pero Yugi de la vergüenza se voltea. Rebecca lo presencia todo.

Yugi: Yami, ¿qué te pasa? ¿no entiendo a qué viene esto?

Yami: ¿acaso no te das cuenta?

Yugi: ¿EH?

Yami: Yo me enamoré…. De ti. Desde la vez primera.

Yugi: eso no es verdad, no te creo Yami,- agacha la cara escondiéndose entre sus mechones dorados. Y se encoje de hombros mientras de la sorpresa comienza a llorar.

Yami: pero, ¿por qué no me crees? Siempre me fijé en ti, pero creí que nunca me voltearías a ver de esa forma, creí que me verías más como tu hermano mayor.

Yugi: y lo hacía, te veía como eso, hasta que comencé a verte de otra forma, la noche, en que ayudamos a Marik con Malik, yo quería declararme, confesarme ante ti, pero no pude. De un segundo a otro ya estabas con Tea.

Yami: Yugi… no es posible..

Yugi: sí es así, pero después llegó Rebecca a mi vida….

Yami: oh, veo que ella te hizo cambiar de parecer, y te enamoraste de ella.

Yugi: ¿qué? Eso no es así, pero debo admitir que ella me gusta y te digo porque quiero ser honesto, pero..

Yami: no Yugi, ella y tú merecen ser felices, tienes que irte con ella, de verdad me tardé demasiado pensando que, te podría lastimar, como lastimé a Yuki la última vez que la vi. Y la perdí.

Yugi: y tú se ve que también querías reemplazar a Yuki.

Yami: ¿de qué hablas? Tú sí te volviste alguien especial para mí, y no te diste cuenta. No lo hiciste. Te protegí, te conté algo de mi pasado y tú no me dijiste ni la mitad. Ahí noto tu confianza.

Yugi: no puedes decir eso Yami, tú eres con el que más tiempo he pasado y ese tiempo es como oro para mí.

Yami: déjalo ya, Creo que es mejor que ya no nos viéramos, bueno, aun si quieres ir a la fiesta eres bienvenido, pero te pediré que no me busques, porque yo no lo haré, te dejaré con tu novia.- se levanta de él y se marcha.

Yugi: yami… YAMII. Espera….- yami sale de la vista de Yugi y por accidente ve que Rebecca estaba oyendo todo, la mira con cierto desprecio para después llenarse de tristeza, y esto lo nota Rebecca y desaparece de su vista.

Yugi: ¿por qué? Yami… Yami.. no puede ser… te… te odio.- se pone a sollozar, cuando Rebecca lo escucha, sale rápidamente para consolarlo.

Rebecca: Yugi, Yo… yo quiero compensarte esto.

Yugi: no, no lo hagas, esto no tiene que ver contigo.

Rebecca: realmente sí, yo sospechaba de esto, y creo que también esto lo provocó Tea, ella sabía sobre los sentimientos de ambos y no lo toleró. Últimamente está muy cerrada y ha estado mintiendo y lo noté hace rato con lo de los trabajos. Los trabajos fueron recogidos luego luego que ella los llevaba y ella no iba saliendo del salón donde debió haber dejado esos trabajos. Seguramente le dijo algo a Yami que hizo que se pusiera de esa forma.

Yugi: tú crees que… ¿lo haya hecho por despecho?

Rebecca: lo más seguro, Yugi, quiero ayudarte a que estés a lado de Yami.

Yugi: ¿Rebecca?, ¿me ayudarás?..

Rebecca: ahora enterándome que los dos se amaban desde el inicio, eso, me hace a mí la intrusa, y entiendo por qué Yami no tolera verme, es porque se siente Celoso de que su amor se vaya con alguien más.

Yugi: pero me pidió que no lo buscara más, creo que Ya se decidió por olvidarme.

Rebecca: no te preocupes, evitaremos eso hoy en la fiesta, antes de que yo me vaya.

Yugi: no creo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Rebecca: Yugi, yo te quiero ver feliz con alguien que realmente ames y no por que estés a la fuerza con esa persona. Ya te dije antes, no te obligaré a estar conmigo si no quieres.

Yugi: gracias Rebecca, eres una gran amiga

Rebecca: sé que tú me hubieras ayudado aún más de lo que yo puedo ayudarte. Vamos, ya perdimos la última clase, es hora de irnos y en un rato será la fiesta.

Cuando ellos bajan, sus amigos los estaban esperando.

Jou: chicos, ¿dónde estaban?

Yugi: es una larga historia, pero tenemos que apresurarnos en unas horas tenemos que estar en…

Ryou ve hacia la entrada de la escuela y ve a Zuno recargado, esperándolo.

Ryou: oh, ahí está Zuno, vamos Malik, quiero que vengas.

Malik: ah no lo creo, haré mal tercio.

Ryou: claro que no. Vamos, nos vemos en la fiesta amigos.- jala a Malik

Claro, hasta pronto- dicen a coro.

Se van alejando ellos dos, acercándose a Zuno paso a paso.

Zuno: Vaya, ya era hora, estar en una escuela es de mal augurio.- Ryou ríe y Malik se ponía un tanto nervioso.

Ryou: disculpa que te haya hecho esperar. Quería saber si, Malik podría venir a divertirse un rato con nosotros, claro antes de la fiesta lógicamente.

Zuno: podría, ¿pero en realidad él quiere?- Ryou le da un codazo a Malik para que respondiera.

Malik: mientras no hagamos nada peligroso estaré dispuesto.

Zuno: Vaya, qué mala reputación tengo, pero no me importa… por lo menos no soy tan hijo de puta. No te preocupes, solo iremos un rato a la feria. Yo invito.

Ryou: pero Zuno…

Zuno: ¿qué, acaso no puedo invitar a mi enamorado y a su amigo a la feria con mi nuevo salario?

Ryou: veo que ya trabajas, ¿desde cuándo que no me dijiste?

Zuno era una sorpresa, pero… ahh será mejor irnos.

Ryou: claro. Vamos Malik será divertido.

Malik: bien.- De la nada Malik ve como Zuno toma de la mano a Ryou para retirarle su maletín y juguetean en el camino. Le parece que Ryou pasa mejor el tiempo con Zuno que con Bakura y ahora su forma de pensar sobre él y Marik, es totalmente distinta. Ahora ellos parecían ser los Villanos de la historia.- Creo que Zuno no es como lo pintan todos, parece algo agrio e insensible, pero veo que Ryou lo hizo cambiar bastante.

Ryou: ¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

Malik: ustedes deben estar enamorados de verdad…

Ryou: etto…- su gesto alegre cambia a melancolía.

Malik: ¿uh? ¿Dije algo malo?

Zuno: mira, Yo estoy totalmente enamorado de él, pero yo a él solamente le gusto, él ama al desgraciado que lo dejó.

Ryou: Zuno, no seas tan duro.

Zuno: sé que no debo serlo, pero es la verdad, mi amor.

Ryou: discúlpame, ya no te haré esperar más- lo toma de la camisa y lo besa sin pensar y continua una y otra vez- Ya no esperaré a que se acabe el mundo para que Bakura regrese, si de verdad le importara, desde el inicio no me hubiera dejado.

Zuno: Ryou… ¿ya me corresponderás?- Ryou afirma con la cabeza.

Malik: vaya, veo que te hartaste de su vano regreso.

Ryou: más que eso, como a ti, él también me lastimó y solamente fui un juguetito, pero al parecer no puede olvidar a Yuki o como se llame.

Zuno: mira, ahora no hablemos de eso, lo importante es que ahora puedo disfrutarte aún más de lo que lo hacía.- lo toma de la cintura y lo besa y Ryou le corresponde con toda seguridad.

Malik: me alegro que ahora estén juntos, pero eso ¿no lo podrían hacer en un lugar más privado?

Ryou: es verdad, perdona, bueno pues vamos.

Pasó todavía un buen rato antes de que llegaran a la feria en el transcurso del camino, Marik y Bakura volvían a hablar, dirigiéndose con Yami para que les diera sus disfraces para la fiesta cuando ven a Zuno con dos jovencitos, eran Ryou y Malik, quienes parecían muy divertidos, Bakura y Marik intentan disimular pero cuando Bakura ve a Zuno tomar de la cintura a Ryou y besándolo sin ninguna vergüenza se enceló en seguida y Malik se veía más feliz con ellos dos que un día entero con Marik. Eso lo hizo arder de furia.

Bakura: ese bastardo, me… me… Debemos seguirlos ahora..

Marik: la verdad ya no me interesa, que se los lleve el diablo a los tres.

Bakura: ¿realmente nunca sentiste ni una mínima miseria por Malik?

Marik: ¿qué? Claro… claro que no..

Bakura: tu reacción y tu comentario me dice lo contrario. Vamos Rápido con Yami. Ahora, muévete.

Marik: nunca lo amé, nunca lo amé… nunca lo amé.

…..

Los tres pasaron casi todo el día en la feria, en los juegos se la pasaban bromeando, en algunas actividades para conseguir premiso, Ryou y Zuno participaban, para ellos fue un gran día para iniciar formalmente su relación. Pero Zuno, tenía otra cosa que guardaba, que lo hacía sentir mal, pero lo tenía que hacer. Ya casi era hora de que la fiesta de Yami estuviera por iniciar, así que Zuno y Ryou acompañaron a casa a Malik para que se preparara y luego ellos se dirigen a casa de Ryou para que se apuraran ellos.

Zuno: ¿Ryou?

Ryou: ¿sí?, ¿qué pasa Zuno?

Zuno: de verdad, ¿sientes algo por mí?

Ryou: ¿qué pregunta?, claramente se ve que tú eres mi chico ideal. ¿Acaso lo dudas?

Zuno: es que…

Ryou: mira, ya estoy listo.- sale de donde se estaba arreglando y le muestra su traje de bufón.

Zuno: te vez, tan….

Ryou: ¿tan mal?, de verdad, creo que Malik tenía razón…

Zuno: lo que quiero decir es que ese traje te sienta perfecto.

Ryou: ¿de veras?, gracias cariño- le da un beso en la mejilla.- y tú ¿ya estás listo?

Zuno: Ryou, quisiera…

Ryou: ¿pasa algo? Te noto preocupado.

Zuno: ¿de verdad, ya olvidaste a Bakura?

Ryou: Zuno… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

Zuno: solo es curiosidad, no creo tu cambio tan drástico. Por favor, sé honesto.

Ryou: la verdad, la verdad es que… Zuno, ¿de verdad quieres saber?

Zuno: por favor, te prometo que lo que sea que responda, no cambiarán mis sentimientos.

Ryou: bueno, Zuno, tú me gustas mucho, eres como Bakura y a la vez eres tan opuesto a él.

Zuno: eso no responde mucho, pero me da a entender que, aún lo quieres.

Ryou: perdóname, nunca fue mi intención que… que llegara a pasar algo como eso.

Zuno: Ya te dije, yo te quiero, te amo y todo esto no hará la diferencia.

Ryou: Zuno… Yo…- Zuno interrumpe a Ryou, poniéndole sus dedos en los labios, para después acariciarle la mejilla y besarlo instantáneamente.

Ryou se sentía fascinado y a la vez confundido con el beso, pero no pudo evitar no corresponderle, pues él mismo sabía que tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia él aunque su amor por Bakura fuera más grande.

…..

Bakura y Marik ya habían arreglado y acomodando sus planes, para que por fin pudieran acabar y sacar de sus vidas a Zuno y que todo volviera a volver a ser normal. Yami por su lado, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Tea le contó de Yugi y Rebecca, no tolera la idea, pero se siente más idiota aún por haber reaccionado de aquella forma con Yugi esa misma tarde. No dejó que Yugi le explicara absolutamente nada. Y recordando lo que le había pedido antes de retirarse, hacía que solo tuviera la idea que terminando ese mes de escuela, volvería a mudarse, esta vez sin Bakura y sin Marik.

Los preparativos ya estaban hechos y los invitados ya estaban llegando, con disfraces de todo tipo, en el lugar del evento, había karaoke, pista de baile, jardines y una piscina, el lugar estaba algo retirado de la ciudad, así que tenía una de las vistas más espectaculares y sería un excelente lugar para volar los globos de cantoya.

Marik y Bakura, traían un traje con capa negra y máscaras iguales, para pasar desapercibidos y serían como guardias del evento. Mientras que Yami iba vestido de Faraón muy distinguido.

Yugi había pasado por Rebecca casi al anochecer, estaban disfrazados y muy animados, pues por fin se le haría el día que Yugi esté con Yami como pareja, así como lo deseó desde el inicio.

Marik, vistiéndose para esa ocasión, no dejaba de recordar todo lo que había pasado con Marik, en cierta forma lo deprime, pues tenía ese sentimiento guardado, aún lo amaba, a pesar de la indiferencia y crueldad de Marik, vivía una pequeña chispa de cariño mutuo. Marik seguirá amando de un fantasma, pero también en su corazón vive un poco del joven Malik, que inquieta mucho a Marik sin saber la respuesta.

Bakura: Sabes que ella es un fantasma de nuestro pasado, si no la olvidas de una buena vez, ese pasado se enterrará contigo.

Marik: y lo dices tú, quien inició con todo esto. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Bakura: ¿Qué?

Marik: ¿Bakura? ¿Por qué Zuno estaba contigo todo el tiempo?

Bakura: porque, él era más que un socio, era como mi hermano, y creí que, no causaría tantos problemas.

Marik: debemos estar alerta, están llegando los invitados, pronto llegará Zuno y Ryou. Sé discreto y no te acerques hasta que sea un buen momento.- se dispersan y Bakura queda en la entrada para recibir a los invitados. No le gustaba mucho hacerlo pero era solamente para afirmar la llegada de Zuno y Ryou.

Efectivamente, ellos iban llegando unos minutos después de que Bakura se posa en la puerta, ellos, al dirigirse a la entrada hacen un saludo al guardia, Zuno al regresarle la mirada, siente que sabe quién es aquella persona detrás de la máscara, se siente algo inseguro, pues si se equivocaba, provocaría un problema y decide por no hacer nada y actuar normal. Bakura mantenía su postura para no levantar sospechas, pero el que se da cuenta de toda esta situación es Ryou pero, para no hacer más incómoda esa situación lo deja pasar. Llegaron Duck, Tristán y Jou juntos, Duck iba vestido de caballero, Tristán de detective y Jou llevaba una botarga de perro. Más tarde llegaba Malik con varios artículos dorados y el cetro milenario, vestía una capucha de color azul marino y de tras de él llegaba más gente y Yugi con su amiga vestida de animadora. Después de un rato, Bakura opta por ya no recibir a nadie y se va a vigilar tratando de distanciarse de Marik y de personas que puedan reconocerlo y lo mismo pasaba con Marik.

Yami ya estaba presente como anfitrión en el gran salón, donde estaban los bocadillos y la pista de baile, supervisando y buscando repentinamente a Yugi, pero aún no estaba a su vista. Tea también estaba en el gran salón platicando con varias chicas y chicos de su clase, cuando ve que Yami estaba solo, se aproxima.

Tea: parece que te has quedado solo, ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Acaso los desinvitaste?

Yami: Lo que faltaba, ¡no, no los desinvité! Tal vez aún no llegan.

Tea: bueno, dudo que vengan, y más Yugi y Rebecca.

Yami: ¿por qué lo dices?

Tea: Rebecca se va esta misma noche, y creo que no va a querer estar perdiendo su tiempo en esto, le gustaría pasar más tiempo con Yugi, a solas…

Yami: sabes, te has vuelto demasiado irritable, odiosa, realmente, ya me cansaste Tea, ¿te molestaría dejarme solo?

Tea: si eso es lo que quieres…- cuando ella se hace a un lado, Yami logra ver a Rebecca y a Yugi pasando cerca de la pista de baile, en ese instante la pista había puesto una canción demasiado triste y romántica a la vez, al ver que aún no hallaban a Yami, Yugi la invita a bailar esa canción, ya que probablemente no la vuelva a ver en mucho tiempo y le gustaría una pieza de baile, su única pieza de baile, pues ya estaba pasando el tiempo de Rebecca y en un rato más se tendría que ir.

Yugi: por favor, aceptas bailar solo esta canción conmigo.

Rebecca: pero Yugi, si no encontramos a Yami antes de que me vaya, todo estará arruinado.

Yugi: Yami ya aparecerá de un momento a otro, pero por lo menos yo quisiera asar estos últimos momentos con mi mejor amiga.- le sonríe u la toma de la mano para llevarla, se acomodan como cualquier pareja y empiezan a danzar lento. Yami los observaba con melancolía y cierto resentimiento. Ellos daban vueltas lentas, pasos cortos, Rebecca se sentía especial en ese instante, notaba que Yugi se sentía feliz, su sonrisa le agradaba y la hacía sentir tan cálida al igual que Yami, solo que él no quería seguir mirando.

Rebecca: gracias Yugi, es mi noche favorita, ¿sabes?

Yugi: Rebecca, espero que esta sea una noche inolvidable, por lo menos este momento.- Rebecca lo abraza y aprieta los ojos y le sale una linda sonrisa. Al abrir sus ojos, ve a Yami que los observaba y se sentía de repente el ambiente pesado. A ella se le desvanecía la sonrisa, realmente ella no quería que Yugi se encontrara con Yami, pero no era capaz de dejarlo así, se iría con su conciencia negativamente y eso no lo deseaba.

Rebecca: Yu… Yugi… mi pequeño mago, ya encontré al faraón.

Yugi: ¿eh? ¿De qué me hablas?- Rebecca se separa de él y lo toma del brazo y empieza a llamar a Yami, pero este solo los mira, parece que hace un gesto de resignación y se da la vuelta, lo que hace que ambos se sorprendan.- ¿LO VEZ? Yami ya no quiere saber nada de mi- Yugi tenía los ojos brillosos- Tanto que esperé este momento… y acaba de esta forma…

Rebecca: No Yugi, VAMOS- tira del brazo de Yugi dirigiéndose hacia Yami. Ella estaba decidida a encarar a Yami, al estar detrás de él, lo voltea a la fuerza.-Yami, escucha.

Yami: Rebecca, Yugi, ¿No te dije que ya no me buscaras? Es más, quisiera que ella llevara el rompecabezas, ustedes son los que deberían estar unidos- empieza a desabrocharse el dije pero Rebecca lo detiene.

Rebecca: No yami, no es necesario que hagas esto…

Yugi: Rebecca…

Rebecca: ¿sabes cuánto te ama Yugi? ¿Sabes cuánto ha pasado para que al final digas que ya no lo quieres ni ver? ¡Estás actuando muy mal Yami! Deberías ver de otra forma…

Yami: ¿qué tengo que ver? Lo que veo son dos prometidos…

Rebecca: él y yo no estamos comprometidos… pero una cosa si te digo, me enamoré de él al igual que tú, y me confesé, pero él solo quiere mi amistad Yami. Él te ama... entiéndelo.

Yami: ¿por qué no dices nada Yugi?

Yugi: etto… Yo… Yami, desde que te conocí… supe que eras una persona con grandes misterios, lo que pasó el día de la excursión no es coincidencia ni demencia de un mendigo. Realmente nosotros somos uno. Yami te amo, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Yami: Yugi…- Rebecca de la nada empuja a Yugi hacia Yami quedándose ellos mirándose, a ambos les brillaba la mirada, y al final Yami termina por abrazar al mago vestido de morado que estaba a su lado- perdóname Yugi, no sé qué estaba pensando al decir todo esto, pero temía que ya te había perdido.

Yugi: Yami….- Yami toma del rostro con las dos manos a Yugi, cuando por fin decide posar sus labios junto a los de Yugi y Yugi naturalmente correspondiéndole, enrolla sus brazos alrededor del cuello de aquel faraón, la bruja los miraba furiosa desde una distancia considerable pero no hacía nada al respecto.

Los demás chicos (Jou, Malik, Tristán y Duck) estaban a fuera conversando en los jardines, sobre varias situaciones y desde lejos ellos también lograron ver a Yami y Yugi dándose un beso. Lo cual los impacta al momento. Malik, sabiendo que Yugi había esperado demasiado tiempo a que Yami estuviese con él, se alegra mucho pero al instante, le llega una repentina nostalgia y tiende a deprimirse.

Jou: Miren, pensé que… ¿qué ocurre eh?

Tristán: ¿Yami está besando a Yugi?

Duck: creí que ellos solo eran amigos y nada más.

Malik: ellos desde el inicio estaban enamorados, solamente que el curso de las cosas no es como pensaron.

Jou: al igual que Marik, llevó todo a un camino muy triste, y mira cómo te ha dejado.

Malik: mira Jou, ya no quiero ni hablar de él, ni si quiera quiero saber que está aquí porque no lo soportaré.

Tristán: tranquilízate ¿quieres? Solo fue un comentario.

Malik: disculpa, es que, aún no estoy listo para superar esto.

Duck: no te preocupes, entendemos- llega Rebecca a su lado.

Rebecca: buenas noches chicos, ¿Qué tal la están pasando?

Malik: Buenas noches Rebecca, pero, creí que ya no vendrías.

Rebecca: ¿y eso por qué, no puedo pasar un rato más con ustedes antes de partir?

Jou: claro que sí, De hecho queríamos saber algo…

Rebecca: ¿eh? ¿Algo?

Duck: creímos que Yugi y Tú…

Rebecca: no, yo… yo estoy enamorada de él pero él no.

Malik: le dijiste lo que sentías ¿no es así?

Rebecca: sí Malik, pero, quería hacerlo, ya no soportaba ese silencio. Aunque ya sabía las consecuencias, y míralo, los ayudé a que estuvieran juntos.

Jou: o sea que tú los uniste.

Malik: ya les dije, ellos estaban enamorados desde el principio.

Rebecca: así es.

Tristán: y ¿qué pasará con Tea?

Rebecca: ella, ella está tomando un camino equivocado, estuvo a punto de arruinar por completo la relación entre Yami y Yugi.

Malik: ¿Tea es tan diferente a antes? ¿Por qué?

Duck: se le secó el corazón.

Jou: y la cabeza.

…..

Mas adentro de los jardines, en las bancas, estaban Ryou y Zuno conversando, mirando hacia la ciudad.

Ryou: siempre me toca ver este tipo de espectáculos contigo.-lo toma de la mano.

Zuno: es verdad, me gustaría que tuviéramos más noches y oportunidades así.- recarga la cabeza de Ryou en su hombro y quedan en silencio unos segundos- Ryou… ¿Qué sabes de Yuki?... ¿Bakura te dijo o alguno de tus amigos que esté relacionado con Marik o Yami sabe?

Ryou: ¿a qué viene eso? Me estás asustando, ¿pasa algo?

Zuno: solo quiero saber si realmente sabes quien fue Yuki en nuestras vidas.

Ryou: sé muy poco, supe que todos estaban enamorados de ella, en especial Marik, Bakura y Tú.

Zuno: ¿Bakura? ¿Qué dices?

Ryou: es la verdad, es por eso que se fue ¿o vez tú algún otro motivo?

Zuno: mira Ryou. Creo que es hora de que sepas quien fue Yuki. Yugi era muy cercana a Bakura Yami Y Marik, hubo un tiempo que nosotros cuatro, hacíamos Ciertos tratos para tener dinero fácil, y yo era el jefe o líder de esa organización, por un tiempo me había metido en negocios muy fuertes y perdí cierta cantidad, así que empezamos a hacer actos delictivos para conseguir más dinero y reponer lo que se había perdido. Hubo un día que Yuki fue a verme para amenazarme para que dejara libre a Bakura Marik y Yami de los negocios, pero ellos eran los que más me debían, en especial Bakura, pues él consumía unos medicamentos que mi grupo le vendía para la depresión. Realmente actué igual que contigo el primer día que fuiste a casa de Bakura. Pero con ella no fue amor a primera vista, al principio la odie, pero poco a poco nos aprendimos a amar. Yo ya había pagado la deuda que tenía pero para que ya no tuviera esa deuda, tuve que irme de su lado, prometiéndole que volvería, cuando volví ella estaba saliendo con Marik, al parecer Bakura y Yami la convencieron, estuvieron enamorados mucho tiempo hasta que decidí ir a buscarla, la cité en el muelle, quería que me dijera si vendría conmigo o no… ella respondió que estaba enamorada de alguien más, perfectamente Yo sabía que se trataba de Marik, al final ella terminó con los sentimientos que le tenía me marché del lugar sin decirle nada más, para desaparecer a Egipto. Poco tiempo después me arrestaron y me acusaron de intento de homicidio. Bakura y Marik me acusaron de haber matado a alguien, cuando veo los cargos, era por intento de homicidio hacia una civil, Yuki, eso decía en esa hoja, Yuki estaba hospitalizada, para mí ese caso fue un total misterio, salí tres años después, parecía que no tenía pruebas suficientes pero por ser sospechoso y que el caso no se resolvió antes no pude salir y prometí que al que buscaría sería a Bakura y así fue, lo fui siguiendo hasta que terminó en esta ciudad, había cambiado, un poco, con Yuki, no le hacía caso a nadie y siempre pasaba el tiempo con ella al igual que los otros dos, pero me di cuenta que Yuki se había dividido en tres, o los tres serían el reemplazo de Yuki. Yugi, Malik y tú fueron como el salvavidas de esos tres, pero al conocerte mejor, me di cuenta que eres una mejor persona, más de lo que podía ver en ti. Solo necesité conocerte, solo eso, y bueno, tu Ryou, sé que te volviste m salvavidas, yo después de todo veía la vida negra, cruda y cruel pero con personas como tú, puedo tener esperanza.

Ryou: Zuno…- le salen varias lágrimas y lo abraza.- esa mujer, entonces…

Zuno: realmente murió, fue lo último que supe. Por eso se tardó el proceso de investigación, aunque me dicen que cuando le hacían las preguntas, ella estuvo negando que yo fuese el culpable de lo que había ocurrido.

Ryou: ¿y Tú lo crees?

Zuno: claro que lo creo Ryou, si no fuera por ese testimonio, yo aún seguiría en prisión.

Ryou: te defendió, ¿o sea que esa es la única relación que has tenido con los tres?

Zuno: así es.

Ryou: gracias por aclararme todo aunque aún tengo unas dudas, pero sé que ya están por resolverse.

Zuno: ¿dudas?

Ryou: Zuno… ¿a qué viene todo esto eh?...

Zuno: Ryou… como a Yuki, voy a tener que dejarte, esta vez no creo volver… Y no es porque ya me haya cansado de ti, al contrario, y tampoco es porque la sigo amando a ella, porque también eso sería un error…

Ryou: pero…- empieza a llorar más- ¿por qué te vas entonces?...

Zuno: porque me duele no ser correspondido, Ryou, tú me acabas de afirmar que sigues enamorado de Bakura, y yo solamente te atraigo.

Ryou: pero Zuno, Bakura… Bakura me dejó por Yuki, Marik dejó a Malik por Yuki, y tú te vas... Y dices que no es por Yuki, entonces… ¿Realmente cuál es la razón?- se pega al pecho de Zuno para darle unos golpes leves en el pecho.

Zuno: no amor, no llores…- lo abraza fuertemente.

Ryou: prometiste que jamás me dejarías…

Zuno: sé lo que prometí, y me duele no cumplir mi promesa Ryou pero por eso quise hablar contigo en vez de huir y dejar notitas estúpidas. – Ryou Lo mira e intenta besarlo.

Ryou: quisiera tener un recuerdo de ti, antes de que desaparezcas. Agradezco todo lo que has pasado conmigo, y de verdad Zuno, ya me sentía listo para tener una relación contigo…

Zuno: no sabes cómo me duele Ryou, aprendí a amarte, dudo enamorarme de alguien en mucho tiempo, pero tengo que seguir mi vida, igual que tú, gracias, mil veces… hiciste que cambiara todo en mí y pudiera ver por esta decisión amor mío.

Ryou: Zuno, mi querido Zuno.- le toma el rostro y lo besa sin ninguna duda y Zuno por su parte le corresponde al separarse del beso, Ryou se lanza para abrazarlo fuerte- nunca me olvides, espero que esta decisión que tomaste te lleve muy lejos y espero que realmente vuelvas, porque te extrañaré.-Zuno en el abrazo tenía los ojos cerrados evitando llorar quedándose así un buen rato.

…

Cerca de la piscina, se paseaban Bakura y Marik siendo sigilosos con su persona.

Marik por accidente choca con varias personas, una de ellas era Malik… quien iba algo distraído con un vaso de refresco tirándoselo encima a Marik.

Malik: ¿oh? Por dios, discúlpeme señor guardia. Déjeme limpiarlo- saca una servilleta y se aproxima a la ropa de Marik, limpiándole un poco de la mancha aunque Malik es detenido por Marik, sosteniéndole la muñeca, a Malik le latía muy fuerte el corazón que casi se le salía por la boca, el sujeto niega con la cabeza y suelta a Malik para después alejarse de él.

Unos segundos más tarde parecía que el mismo guardia estaba en el piso de arriba y Malik lo vuelve a ver, pero se le hace asombrosa la forma rápida en que este había subido las escaleras, segundos más tarde lo vuelve a ver pero ahora cerca de los jardines, donde se encontraban Zuno y Ryou. Malik se acerca a los demás para preguntar.

Malik: ¿Cuántos guardias hay aquí?

Jou: no lo sé amigo, debe haber como unos dos o tres, si quieres vamos con Yami a preguntarle.

Tristán: no lo creo, debe estar ocupadísimo con Yugi.

Malik: no les robaré tanto tiempo, iré a preguntarle.

En la pista de baile seguían bailando yami y Yugi, muy juntos susurrándose cosas al oído, mientras que ambos se sonrojaban, Malik estaba a pocos pasos de ellos y cada vez más y más cerca.

Malik: disculpen que interrumpa- Yami se detiene y Yugi con él.- pero quería saber ¿Cuántos guardias habías contratado Yami?

Yami: solamente dos, ¿pasa algo?

Malik: no, nada, solamente que creí que había solamente uno, aunque déjame decirte que son muy agiles.

Yami: claro, ¿están disfrutando de la fiesta?

Malik: por su puesto, que gran evento, los juegos de baile, los concursos, está muy bien planeado esto. Me gusta.

Yami: me alegro…

Malik: bueno, los dejo solos, veo que están algo… ocupados- les sonríe y se marcha.

Yami: ahh… sí- Yugi se sonroja y Yugi ríe y se sonroja

Yugi: jaja estás como jitomate jaja

Yami: ¿y tú? Más que una cereza.

Yugi: jaja no Yami jajaja- Yami le hace varias caricias en el rostro y Yugi se ponía aún más rojo.

Malik saliendo del salón, va a buscar a Ryou y a Zuno quienes estaban a solas, pero sabía que no interrumpiría demasiado, realmente Malik no tenía cabeza para estar en la fiesta, más bien quería estar solo, decidiendo irse de la fiesta.

Pero en ese momento, Tea había cambiado los planes. A parte de lo que tenía planeado para los invitados, había organizado una broma muy pesada para Yami y Yugi, era su plan B en caso de que ellos terminaran juntos como debió haber sido, quería culpar también a Zuno, ya que él era una persona ya reconocida por la ley y por la sociedad, causándoles un gran susto. Esto lo había planeado con la chica con la que no se llevaba muy bien pero ahora eran aliadas.

El plan era que Yami o Yugi salieran lastimados, por eso aparte de Yami, ella también había llamado a unos sujetos que se harían pasar por invitados para que hicieran e trabajo y nunca sospecharan de Tea.

En lo mientras, Yami y Yugi hacían un recorrido por los jardines aproximándose a Ryou, Zuno y de paso a Malik, en lo que Bakura y Marik los seguían.

Ryou: ¿te puedes quedar así conmigo?

Zuno: esta noche soy todo tuyo mi cariño.

Malik: hola Ryou, lamento interrumpir, pero quería despedirme.

Zuno: sí, yo igual, quiero que estés con Ryou en todo momento ¿está bien?

Malik: pero yo ya me voy a mi casa…

Zuno: lo sé, a lo que me refiero es a que de ahora en adelante estés más con él- se levanta y le sacude el pelo.

Malik: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te vas de nuestras vidas?

Zuno: por desgracia sí, siento que debí irme desde hace mucho tiempo.

Malik: ¿sabes que si no hubieras aparecido en la vida de Ryou, nosotros probablemente hubiéramos ido a un funeral del chico que se mató por depresión?

Zuno: sí, y yo me hubiera vuelto loco, ya serían dos pérdidas muy grandes para mí.

Malik: y Ryou… ¿estás de acuerdo?

Ryou: él quiere progresar, yo lo apoyo.

Malik: ¿estás seguro?

Ryou: más que nada.

Malik: entonces, gracias Zuno, mantuviste feliz a Ryou. Eso no sé, pero te lo compensaremos.

Zuno: mi recompensa serán los recuerdos que él tenga de mí.

Ryou: ¿esos que vienen ahí son Yugi y Yami?

Malik: sí, ya están juntos.

Ryou: ¿de verdad? Qué buena noticia, Yugi ya lo esperaba.

Malik: así es.

Todos se encaran cerca de las bancas y Yami intenta dar la bienvenida a los que aún no se habían presentado ante el anfitrión.

Yami: Vaya, helos aquí, bienvenidos, los bocadillos ya están servidos por si se les apetece algo.

Zuno: gracias Atem, pero yo creo que estaré bien así. Debo darme prisa.- de tras de ellos estaban parados Bakura y Marik.

Ryou: ¿eh? Son los guardias, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Yami: están cuidándome.- Ryou se para en frente de los dos guardias.

Ryou: es algo extraño.

Zuno: ¿por qué?

Ryou: no tengo idea, pero, siento… Siento algo…

Yugi: ¿eh? ¿Cómo qué?

Ryou: no lo sé, bueno- se aleja de ellos- en todo caso…- se oyen gritos cerca de la piscina no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos. Alguien se acercaba, eran dos adultos descuidados y demasiado grandes, tenían cierto parecido con Zuno, pero ellos estaban más grandes, tenían a Tea agarrada de una manera violenta y con la boca tapada ella hacia ruidos mientras que fingía las lágrimas, Uno de los sujetos se dirige a Zuno.

-Ya tengo a una de los anfitriones Zuno.

Zuno: ¿Qué? Y que quieres que haga, ¿Quién eres tú?

Yami: ¿Qué diablos está pasando Zuno?

Zuno: no lo sé,

-Zuno, ¿ya te arrepentiste de hacer este trabajo?

Yugi: Tea….

Ryou: Zuno ¿qué está pasando, por qué tienen así a Tea?

Zuno: ya se los dije, no lo sé. No conozco a estas personas y no sé por qué tienen a Tea así.

Ryou: ¿y como es que te conocen?- Zuno lo mira preocupado y niega con la cabeza.

Yami: lo sabía, sabía qué harías algo…

Ryou: no Yami, él dice la verdad.

Yami: Ryou…

Ryou: yo lo conozco bastante… él cambió para bien.

Yami: no Ryou, una vez más se saldrá con las suyas.

Ryou: yo confío en él. Lo defenderé a toda costa y no me interesa si tengo que dar mi vida por él.

Yami y los demás se quedan impresionados con las palabras de Ryou, Bakura quien ocultaba su sorpresa bajo la máscara se interpone entre él y los dos sujetos al igual de Marik para no perder postura.

Veo que solo les interesan sus discusiones estúpidas, bien, pues quiero divertirme un rato, así que mataré a la chica y después irán ustedes- Tea se asusta un poco porque esto no estaba planeado y pensó que eso ya estaría fuera de su alcance hasta que Zuno se lanza contra el tipo que tenía a Tea y logra liberarla mientras ella rodaba a distancia del sujeto y miraba que su plan estaba siendo estropeado.

Ryou: ZUNOOO…- Zuno atacando, ahorcaba al opresor de Tea mientras que el otro se dirigía hasta donde estaban Yami y Yugi pero Marik se interpone mientras que Bakura protegía a Malik y Ryou

Zuno: Bastardo, ¿quién te pagó? ¿Sabes que arruinaste mi noche?- lo golpea varias veces en la cara. Por otro lado Marik no pudo hacer mucho y se le logró escabullir hasta donde estaban Bakura y los otros dos jovencitos, el sujeto hace que Bakura se distraiga y deje inofensivos a los dos chicos, Ryou corre detrás de Yugi y Yami pero Malik recordando a su padre se queda inmóvil y este sujeto se lanza sobre él.

Bueno, serás la única víctima en esta historia, ya que no me daré el gusto en mucho tiempo.- Marik se aterra, con la máscara no alcanza a ver bien, la arroja lejos y corre en auxilio de Malik, Malik estaba siendo cortado del torso y mientras se asfixiaba, se desangraba, pues el tipo le clavaba más profunda el arma que traía en la mano. El asombro de todos al ver que Marik era el que estaba detrás de la máscara fue grande, Ryou se queda viendo al otro sujeto de espaldas que traía la máscara idéntica.

Marik llega con Malik, llorando, mientras que el sujeto que le hacía las cortadas salía huyendo, Marik toma en brazos a Malik y le grita a Yami para que le dijera en donde había un botiquín Yami casi no podía hablar por la impresión.

Marik: ¡Yami reacciona!... por favor, Rápido…

Yami: detrás del estéreo, hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios.- Marik Recuesta a Malik en una de las sillas y sale corriendo en busca del botiquín. Zuno ya tenía agarrado a uno de los sujetos y lo mantiene preso en lo que llamaban a la policía. Yugi y Ryou se acercan a Tea preguntándole si se encontraba bien, pero ella los hace aún lado y se levanta. Ellos ya estaban lejos del sujeto retenido, aunque no se Tea no se da cuenta que entre Zuno, Bakura y Yami lo estaban vigilando de cerca.

Tea: bien, así que… echaron todo a perder, BUENOS PARA NADA, ahora vendrá la policía… ¿sabes en qué lío estamos metidos?

Yami: así que, fuiste Tú quien planeó esto…

Zuno: una mujer astuta, pero, sola se echó de cabeza…

Yami: de verte a ti en esa situación, lo hubiera dudado, pero no lo hice.- llegan corriendo Jou y Duck,

Duck: chicos, hay un problema, al parecer la fiesta se cancela por unos permisos…

Yami: ¿Qué permisos?, el permiso ya lo teníamos.

Jou: es que está la policía aquí.

Zuno: está bien, es para que se lleve a este bastardo y a esta zorra mentirosa.

Tea, Ushio ¿qué hicieron?- dicen Duck y Jou a coro.

Yami: planearon alguna estupidez para que saliéramos lastimados, Malik está herido.- entra la policía.

Agente: ¿dónde está?

Zuno: aquí señor…

Agente: Zuno, otra vez causando problemas…

Yami: no agente, él salvó nuestras vidas, los responsables son Tea y este sujeto llamado Ushio.

Agente: arréstenlos.

Yami: ellos planearon lastimar a uno de nosotros, de hecho sí hay uno de nuestros amigos herido

Agente: Llamen a un paramédico. Su amigo ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Yami: ¿está acostado en esas bancas?

Yugi: sí yami. – el agente y los demás va corriendo hasta donde estaba Malik, pero parecía que ya estaba siendo bien atendido por Marik.

Zuno: Marik… lo… lo curaste. ¿Pero cómo? ¿No entiendo?

Marik: fui asistente de enfermeros un tiempo. Mis padres querían que fuera médico.

Yami: ¡qué buen trabajo!

Agente: bien, llévenlo a casa para que descanse, mientras nos encargaremos de esos dos.

Yami: gracias agente. Es bueno oír eso.- Yugi se apega a su Koibito.

El agente y otros del cuerpo de policía se llevaban a Tea y a Ushio, metiéndolos al automóvil de la policía. Todos en el evento se quedaron algo asustados por la salida de una de las organizadoras de la fiesta, Yami y Yugi se van a ver a los invitados incluyendo a sus demás amigos, entre ellos Rebecca y Tristán.

Yami: tranquilos, todo está bien, puede continuar la fiesta… El DJ sube el volumen de la música para animar el ambiente.

Rebecca va con Yami y Yugi diciéndoles que Ya se tenía que ir. En el jardín, Zuno estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo con Ryou, se abrazan y éste le da su último beso quedándose después en otro abrazo, esta vez, Zuno muraba al guardia que nunca se quitó la máscara, pero él sabía de quién se trataba, mirándolo, Bakura veía ese abrazo, Zuno y él se veían las caras, pero con este último acto de valentía de Zuno, hacía la paz con Yami y los demás, dejando todo en el pasado. Y se marcha.

En la entrada Yugi acompaña a Rebecca, cuando detrás de Yami sale Zuno y se despide.

Yami: con esto, nos demuestras que ahora podemos quedar tranquilos, lo pasado es pasado.

Zuno: lo mismo digo Yami, un favor, no permitas que Bakura vuelva a dejar a Ryou…

Yami: ¿eh?- ve a Zuno acercarse a hablar con Yugi y Rebecca, llevándose tranquilamente a Rebecca.- ¿oye porqué se llevó a Rebecca?- Yugi se va acercando a Yami para abrazarlo.

Yugi: pues ellos van casi para el mismo rumbo. Se acompañarán bien.

Yami: Ya veo….

…

Ryou estaba a lado de Marik y Malik, pidiéndole que lo llevara a casa a descansar antes le hace una pregunta.

Ryou: ¿hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de ti, Marik?

Marik: demasiadas…

Ryou: ¿Cómo que… sigues queriendo a Malik como el primer día?

Marik: Ya lo llevare a su casa. Si me disculpas….- Marik se lleva cargando a Malik, dejando al guarda espaldas y a Ryou solos, Ryou ya parecía sospechar, Bakura quería ir a perderse dentro de los jardines, hasta que Ryou se le posa en frente.

Ryou: creo que lo que hicieron Marik, Zuno y tú me pareció heroico. Pero como Mari, no debes esconderte….- le toma la máscara y se la retira- Bakura

Bakura: Perdóname Ryou… yo no…

Ryou: creo que ya entendí por qué Zuno decidió irse… Porque sabía que tú estabas cerca. Y Yo también lo creía…- comienza a enfurecerse y con esa misma furia sentía tristeza, lo que le provocó que le salieran lágrimas.- creí que estaba enloqueciendo, quería que tú aparecieras, pero no lo hiciste, hasta ahora… ¿por qué?...

Bakura: Ryou, la razón por la que te dejé fue por… una situación personal.

Ryou: de seguro tenía que ver con Yuki ¿no es así? Y de seguro fingió su muerte para que ni Zuno ni Marik la buscaran más y tú aprovechaste…

Bakura: ¿de qué hablas? Estás en un error.

Ryou: pues, es la única razón lógica para que me hayas dejado, y ahora Marik de seguro se enteró de que ella sigue viva y también por eso terminó con Malik. ¿Sabes cuánto hemos padecido por causa suya?

Bakura: No Ryou, pero creo que no sufriste mucho… Zuno estuvo contigo…- se voltea.

Ryou: Zuno no es lo que todos ustedes creen que es, él cambió, es otra persona… pero no es la persona que Yo esperaba…

Bakura: ¿qué?

Ryou: Yo quise mucho a Zuno pero nunca lo llegué a querer como te quise a ti. Tú desde el inicio provocaste un big bang en mi interior, a pesar de tus maltratos y tu indiferencia. Pero yo sabía que ese era un riesgo que te repito, me atreveré a correr…

Bakura: pero Ryou…

Ryou: creo que no corresponderás… ya veo, sí estás con ella. Bueno, entonces quiero que me olvides, porque yo haré lo mismo contigo Bakura, no quiero amarte, a pesar de eso, te amo y yo estaba dispuesto a entregarme en cuerpo y alma a ti.

Bakura: Ryou, no lo entiendes. Quisiera explicarte, la situación por la que te dejé sí fue por Yuki, pero más que nada fue por Zuno y mis celos.

Ryou: pero esa mujer tuvo mucho que ver ¿no es así?- Ryou pone un semblante más serio que el de antes.

Bakura: tal vez….

Ryou: creo que con eso me conformo… NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE, NO JUGARÁS CONMIGO COMO MARIK LO HACÍA CON MALIK. ODIO A ESA MUJER, LA ODIO.- le grita en la cara a Bakura muy frustrado e intenta irse, esconde la cara pálida que traía entre su cabello blanco, aunque solamente pudo dar tres pasos hacia delante antes de que Bakura lo detuviera.

Bakura: ella fue mi hermana Ryou- Ryou reacciona raro y sorprendido a la vez- la quise demasiado, mis padres se la querían llevar lejos de mí, pero lo evité, hubiera preferido que se la llevaran en lugar de que sufriera ese accidente.- Bakura jala a Ryou para abrazarlo aunque este estaba totalmente en shock, había malinterpretado las cosas y nunca se dio la oportunidad de escuchar la historia completa.

Ryou: Bakura… Tú… tú… ¿hermana?

Bakura: sí, por eso la protegía tanto de Zuno aunque yo sacaba dinero fácil para darle la vida que ella se merecía, no supe querer a nadie más, hasta que te conocí y dejarte… con Zuno, fue lo más horrible que me haya pasado en la vida. Los miraba, te miraba a ti, feliz a su lado, me hubiera gustado que tú me regalaras todas esas sonrisas que le regalabas a él.

Ryou: Bakura…- alzaba sus brazos para abrazar a Bakura mientras le salían lágrimas- ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿No me tenías confianza?- Bakura se queda en silencio.- respóndeme por favor…- lo encaraba pero este desviaba la mirada sin decirle nada. ¿Por qué?- Ryou comenzaba a sollozar y a reclamarle aún más severo. Bakura no toleraba la situación, toma a Ryou de la cintura atrayéndolo hasta él para darle un beso, su impaciencia era tan grande que usaba demasiada fuerza al obligar a Ryou a querer besarlo.

La reacción de Ryou en ese instante fue resistirse y evitar besar a Bakura, y la desesperación del momento provocó que Ryou bofeteara a Bakura, haciéndolo a un lado para que Ryou saliera corriendo y Bakura ya no lo pudiera alcanzar, saliendo así de la fiesta.

….

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas después de que la policía había llegado para arrestar a Tea y a Ushio, cuando Yami ya había decidido por clausurar la fiesta con el espectáculo de globos de cantoya, Tristán y Duck quienes eran los que se encargaban de este espectáculo, se preparaban mientras que los invitados se reunían en los jardines para admirar la última atracción de la noche.

….

Marik, cargando a Malik, lo había llevado a casa para que reposara, cuando Ishisu los recibió en la puerta, miró a su hermano herido e inconsciente, estaba asustada, así que guio a Marik a la habitación de Malik para que lo recostara y lo dejara dormir, en cuanto Marik hizo esto, sale de la habitación y baja a la sala de estar, ahí estaba Ishisu llamando al doctor para que revisara a Malik, al colgar el teléfono ella se da la media vuelta y encara a Marik mirándolo furiosa, él tenía una cara de angustia, queriéndose disculpar, pero antes de que lo hiciera ella se paró frente a él y lo bofetea.- ¿cómo permitiste que le pasara eso?- Marik se queda sin palabras tocándose el lugar afectado por la bofetada.- Mira, mejor sal de aquí Marik, creo que Ya le causaste muchos problemas a Malik, será mejor que ya no se vean…

Marik: ¿uhh? Nadie me dirá qué hacer ni qué no…

Ishisu: pero no lastimarás a mi hermano, eso tenlo asegurado, ahora lárgate… - Marik se indigna y opta por irse dejando a Ishisu muy disgustada, al instante, va bajando Malik por las escaleras, sabía que su hermana y Mari discutían por él.

Malik: ¿hermana?

Ishisu: Malik, por favor ve a recostarte, estas débil.

Malik: Marik me trajo ¿verdad?

Ishisu: Malik…- lo sostiene y lo mira con una melancolía demasiado profunda.

Malik: No, está bien Ishisu. No volveré a estar cerca de Marik, me esforzaré lo que queda de escuela, probablemente puedan transferirme.

Ishisu: Malik, no por ese sujeto, tienes que hacer tanto, le seguirás dando importancia, aunque si eso es lo que quieres, lo acepto.

Malik: Gracias hermana, me siento más tranquilo.

Ishisu: solo no quiero que sigas sufriendo Malik.- se dan un abrazo y en ese abrazo a Malik le salen unas cuantas lágrimas y unos pequeños sollozos.

…..

Yami: bueno muchachos, pueden soltar los globos…- Duck comienza a encender los globos mientras se iban elevando uno por uno haciendo como una espiral en el cielo nocturno, era un momento muy romántico para las parejas, Yami se apega a Yugi y Yugi lo abraza fuerte, unos segundos más tarde se miran fijamente, el brillo de las luces iluminaba su mirada, yami toma de sorpresa a Yugi para robarle un delicado beso, Yugi sorprendido, siente como si un volcán explotara de la emoción en su interior. Finalizando correspondiéndole el beso que Yami le había robado.

Las luces en el cielo se veían en todos lados de la ciudad, en el punto de partida de las linternas era perfecto, de este a oeste, de norte a sur, se alcanzó a ver el evento.

Rebecca en el aeropuerto de la cuidad Dominó, pudo verlas dando una sonrisa al aire, Zuno en la parada de autobús, también las logro ver, pensó en Ryou y en lo que habían pasado juntos. Pero él quería olvidar, pues sabía que pronto, él también sería olvidado. Ryou de camino a casa, triste y desolado, notó en un pequeño charco, que ya había empezado a elevarse una de las primeras linternas, voltea hacia el cielo u da una sonrisa muy fugaz, igualmente al aire, Malik, desde su habitación las apreciaba mejor aunque hubiera deseado estar presente, como la primera vez que había estado con Marik una noche muy similar a esa. Por lo contrario, Marik había llegado a casa, se encerró totalmente, recordando todo lo que había sucedido el tiempo que pasó con Malik y su inseguridad. Bakura seguía presente en el evento de Yami, miraba las luces muy lejos de los demás, pensando mucho en Ryou, desesperado por querer tenerlo a su lado, pero nada más se quedaba parado con los ojos llenos de brillos mirando hacia el infinito cielo. Jou se había fugado de la fiesta, nadie notó su desaparición hasta el fin del evento. Hace tiempo que Jounochi estaba visitando muy seguido a Seto Kaiba, lo cual le parecía extraño al hermanito menor de Kaiba, pues a Seto no le gustaban las visitas y menos si eran sin ningún previo aviso. Era curioso porque él siempre notaba que Jou entraba algo melancólico a su residencia y salía pero de cómo había llegado, a parte había veces que él llegaba después de la escuela o a altas horas de la noche como esta ocasión. Mokuba quería saber los motivos reales por los cuales siempre notaba de esta forma tan singular de actuar de ambos.

Esa noche, Mokuba se infiltra por los pasillos, dirigiéndose al despacho de su hermano, Seto se encargaba de mantener una compañía muy reconocida, es por eso que él y su hermano menor eran muy poderosos y eran muy codiciados, Seto podía manipular a la gente con una buena cantidad de dinero y Mokuba sospechaba de que su hermano estuviera controlando a Jou con dinero, al llegar a su despacho, se da cuenta que no estaba ahí.

Mokuba: no están, deberían estar aquí si es que se trata de negocios…- cierra cuidadosamente la puerta del despacho y se dirige a la sala, pero ahí tampoco se encontraban, el pequeño Mokuba decide por regresar a su habitación, pero de camino pasa por la habitación de Kaiba, escucha ciertos ruidos algo extraños, lentamente abre la puerta sin que nadie se dé cuenta, nota a su hermano posado encima de Jou, acariciándolo especialmente, Jou solo se movía de una manera que se podría decir que estaba excitado, lentamente Mokuba nota que Seto le va quitando el taje que traía.

Seto: me encanta tu traje de cachorro, justo lo que eres- lo besa en el cuello mientas sigue desnudándolo, las manos de seto ya estaban en la cintura de Jou, con ellas hace unos movimientos para acomodarse sobre el chico rubio, posado sobre él, se quitaba la camisa que traía, para proceder a jugar con los pezones de Jou, estaba inquieto, lamía desde el centro del torso y bajaba hasta los muslos, instintivamente, se quita lo que le quedaba de ropa, Mokuba en ese instante cierra la puerta y sale corriendo hasta su habitación, encerrándose, y preguntándose ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo Seto?, ¿esa será la razón por la cual estás actuando de esa forma?

Mokuba no pretendía juzgar a nadie pero le gustaría que si hermano platique con él sobre ese tema, algún día.

….

Las clases aún continuaban con normalidad, el grupo de amigos de Yugi estaba como el inicio, solamente a falta de la presencia de una persona que sería remplazada por Yami, nuevo integrante y pareja oficial de Yugi, solamente que procuraban ser discretos. Malik estaba mejor de las heridas físicas que le habían provocado, pero las heridas de su corazón tardarían un tiempo en sanar, si es que estas oxigenaban. Ryou seguía pensando si de verdad debía continuar con aquella actitud para alejar a Bakura, parecía que funcionaba por ratos, pero el sentimiento le ganaba al pequeño orgullo del jovencito y lo hacía recaer unos instantes, pero se mantenía firme a la vista de su mayor. Bakura se desesperaba al no poder hacer nada útil al respecto, así que intentaría llamar más su atención aunque Ryou lo ignoraba, pues Bakura después de todo este suceso, decidió regularizarse con las clases y dar por expirada su baja temporal. Marik por el contrario de Bakura se portaba indiferente aunque no se sentía de esa forma, Malik procuraba no toparlo en ningún momento, ni en el pasillo ni en la cafetería ni en ningún otro lado, parecía que hacían un juego de "quien se canse primero pierde".

Ese día como el horario del viernes se repetía, al grado de Yami le tocaba historia, y a los chicos del grado de Yugi les tocaba biología. Al termino de las clases, en el bulto de gente que salía de clases, Yami salía a buscar a Yugi y los demás, luego sale Marik para finalizar con Bakura, en ese momento, iban saliendo juntos Ryou y Malik juntos, hablando de una exposición que harían juntos para algunos superiores, los mayores miraron a los jovencitos saliendo de biología, intentaban hacer contacto, pero en su fallido intento estos los miran fugazmente y siguen su camino, con un libro enorme abierto entre los dos. Marik se cansaba rápidamente, él creía que solamente él podía ser cruel, Bakura pensaba algo diferente, pero se obstinaba con que Ryou dejara su indiferencia a un lado para que se quedara a su lado. Él intentaría atraerlo como abejas a la miel. Marik planeaba otra cosa, desesperado, ideó que volvería a fastidiar a Malik, sería una pequeña venganza por sentirse ofendido y a la vez intentaría regresar a esa relación que había echado a perder.

Jou, parecía que después de un tiempo empezaba a frecuentar a Seto en ciertos lugares, eso le parecía raro a todos, pues desde siempre ambos se odiaban, se insultaban y se burlaban uno del otro.

En la cafetería, Malik y Ryou seguían leyendo el libro enorme de Biología, viendo unos esquemas e imágenes para su exposición aunque Malik no veía muy concentrado a Ryou y Ryou no veía a Malik muy enfocado. Se miraron instantáneamente y entre un silencio prolongado sale una pregunta de la boca de ambos.

¿Pasa algo?...- los dos se sonrojan y ríen un poco, cerrando el libro.

Malik: Ryou, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sabes qué pasó con Zuno?

Ryou: no, pero sé que ahora está haciendo algo bueno con su vida.

Malik: ¿qué tienes en ese corazón? ¿Algún polvo mágico que hace que cambies a las personas de ser malas a ser buenas?- Ryou está más colorado que antes y ríe de los nervios.

Ryou: no, claro que no, sabes, tú también posees algo de eso…

Malik: ¿uh? Debes estar bromeando, yo jamás enloquecí a Marik de la forma en la que enloqueciste a Bakura y a Zuno, bueno hasta llegué a pensar que eran la misma persona, solamente con distinto físico.

Ryou: Enloquecer gente, sí como no…

Malik: préstame tu don…

Ryou: pero no poseo ningún don. Malik, así soy yo…- Malik se pone un poco melancólico

Malik: sabes, me gustaría que él hubiera luchado, como lo hizo Zuno…

Ryou: ¿eso es lo que te tiene inquieto?

Malik: sí, y no me niegues que a ti también te tiene así…

Ryou: ¿Hablas de Bakura?… Mira, sabes que ellos ya no nos merecen, en especian Marik, Marik no te valoró y te lastimó más de lo que Bakura había hecho conmigo… Yo quisiera que te olvidaras de Marik de por vida… él, es peor que cualquiera…

Malik: hablas como Ishisu… ella también está furiosa con toda esta situación de Marik y Yo.

Ryou: es triste Malik, esos tratos no son de una persona que te quiera.

Malik: pero ya no me interesa Ryou. Proseguiré con mis estudios, mis amigos, y no se meterá más en mi vida.

Ryou: Malik… esto es fácil decirlo, pero hacerlo es otra cosa, espero que estés seguro de lo que dices. Estaré apoyándote.

Malik: claro, más que nunca, Ryou.

Ryou se acerca para darle un pequeño abrazo y Malik corresponde y estruja a Ryou, Marik y Bakura estaban pasando cerca de ellos, a Bakura pareció darle lo mismo el abrazo que se habían dado, pero Marik estaba más que furioso, también se llenaba de celos, el Marik que tenía una linda y sencilla relación con el pequeño Malik desaparecía, y renacía un Marik muy oscuro. Marik en sus inicios era un chico problemático, celoso, vengativo y cruel, conociendo a Bakura, Yami y Yuki, cambió un poco esa vieja rutina, hubo unas recaídas con la muerte de Yuki pero al conocer a Malik esa personalidad no había podido salir del todo hasta este día. Le ardían de celos los ojos al mirar a Ryou, Ryou sintió una mirada que lo mataba lentamente por dentro y no pudo evitar voltear a ver que el que le dirigía la mirada era Marik, queriéndole decir que soltara a Malik, Bakura se da cuenta por el ambiente que se generaba y decide intervenir quitando a Marik de la vista.

Bakura: ¿acaso estás loco? ¿Qué te pasa?

Marik: ¿qué? No me digas que ahora ya te volviste el guarda espaldas de Ryou…

Bakura: no digas tonterías, Ryou ahora es el amor de mi vida, parece que el viejo Marik está volviendo, Zuno no debió aparecer frente a ti, se ve que esto te sigue afectando.

Marik: Ya deja de joder, no necesito que un bastardo como tú me diga lo que ya sé…

Bakura: no me interesa Marik, lo que sé es que ahora muchas personas se están metiendo en tus problemas, solamente porque crees que ellas son las del problema.

Marik: Ya calla ese maldito hocico que tienes.- lo toma de la camisa pegándolo hasta el muro más cercano que tenía.

Bakura: veo que siempre seguirás siendo el mismo delincuente, aunque trates de aparentarlo. Nosotros, Marik, siempre estaremos teniendo eso en la conciencia, pero ya es problema tuyo si lo haces más grande.- se quita de encima a Marik dejándolo con la laguna de pensamientos.

Bakura vuelve a asomarse para ver una vez más a Ryou, pero ni él ni Malik se encontraban en el sitio donde los vio por última vez. Recorriendo el pasillo, serio recordaba a su hermana Yuki, deseaba recuperarla, pero con saber que Ryou ahora estaba ahí, sería capaz de todo por recuperarlo a él.

Pronto en la escuela habría una presentación abierta para algunos estudiantes externos y padres de familia de los estudiantes. Obras de teatro, puestos de comidas, algunas actividades, exposiciones y demostraciones. Algunos maestros estaban organizando estas actividades y con los programas y horarios habría demasiadas juntas en la sala de profesores, dejando a los alumnos en algunas clases libres.

En la época de presentaciones escolares, los jóvenes se toman algunos descansos, pero no todos utilizaban este tiempo como algo de provecho.

Marik en esos tiempos, trataba de toparse con Malik, para iniciar con burlas y violencia como en el inicio, Bakura solamente seguía a Ryou tratando de toparlo al igual que Marik, pero cuando trataba de hacerlo, se acordaba de todo lo que había padecido por esa actitud. Temía que en algún accidente que se produjera por eso, perdería a Ryou. Marik estaba desatado, cada vez estaba acumulando más reportes por su mal comportamiento y había estado varias veces en detención y otras en orientación, pero eso no implicaba que se detendría.

Una tarde, Malik iba saliendo de la biblioteca, Marik iba saliendo de los sanitarios para después irse a casa, para su suerte, se topa con Malik, sin que él se percatara. Se para frente a él, Malik al reconocer el pecho que estaba en frente de él, un poco asustado va subiendo la mirada hasta verle la cara a Marik.

Marik: Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso se te fue la hora koibito?

Malik: no me hables de esa forma Marik, sabes que ya no estoy interesado en ti y nada que tenga que ver contigo.

Marik: eso lo dices solamente para evitarme de nuevo, pero no lo lograrás- lo toma de la mochila y lo jala hacia él, comienza a besarle la mejilla, luego pasa cerca de su oído- No le perteneces a nadie más que a mí.- juega con su oreja mordiéndola y lamiéndola un poco, Malik estaba enrojeciendo, con sus dos manos intenta alejar a Marik, poniéndolas en los hombros de este y empujándolo para que se aleje pero cada vez estaba ejerciendo más fuerza, instintivamente Malik de la presión, golpea a Marik en la entre pierna y corre lo más rápido que podía, sin mirar atrás, corrió desde el segundo piso del edificio de la escuela hasta su casa, obviamente estaba agotado y algo agitado, Ishisu escucho la hora de llegada de su hermano, pero no era como las otras, normalmente Malik saluda a su hermana cuando llega y sube a su habitación para cambiarse el uniforme, esta vez solo llegó y azotó la puerta cerrándola con los pasadores y el seguro.

Ishisu: Malik, ¿qué haces? ¿Qué está pasando?

Malik ve a su hermana desesperado y corre a abrazarla- Ishisu, esto está empeorando, ya no va a dejarme en paz, siempre está detrás de mí, me golpea porque lo miro o no le digo nada o simplemente porque no me despido de él ya está insultándome…. Y odio, odio oír su voz llamarme Koibito…

Ishisu: Malik, tenemos que hacer algo, antes de que esto acabe mal- abraza más fuerte a Malik, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, se podía sentir su desesperación en cada sonido del llanto que desprendía.

Malik: ayúdame hermana… no me gusta esta situación, tengo miedo.

Ishisu: ya haremos algo, tranquilo, por favor.- se aferra a su hermano y comienza a llorar con él.

….

Ryou al llegar a casa, nota que hay más cosas de lo que había antes de que se fuera, y escucha una voz masculina venir desde el estudio de su padre, deja su maletín en la sala y se quita la chaqueta de la escuela y la coloca en su brazo.

Se encamina hacia el estudio de su padre asomándose desde la puerta y ve que él está ahí, hablando desde el teléfono que estaba conectado cerca de la lámpara, de tras de Ryou, su madre lo llamó, cuando Ryou volteó a verla, ella le sonríe y le extiende los brazos para abrazarlo, él se queda sin habla, llevaba bastante tiempo sin verlos, cuando abrazó a su madre, la abrazó con fuerza y no la soltó hasta que su padre terminó de hacer la llamada.

Padre de Ryou: hijo, que gusto verte, ven a saludar a tu padre.- él como la madre, le extiende los brazos, pero Ryou solo le extiende la mano para saludarlo como si fueran personas que apenas se estuvieran conociendo.-¿qué? ¿Acaso no quieres que te abrace tu padre?

Ryou: no es eso, pero creo que lo correcto es esto.- espera a que su padre le responda e instantáneamente lo hace, al tomarle la mano a su padre, en seguida se lanzó para abrazarlo.-Los extrañe…

Madre de Ryou: y nosotros a ti hijo, pero como te dije el otro día, a partir de este nuevo viaje, ya no nos separaremos de ti, ya será nuestro último viaje sin ti. Nos iremos a Inglaterra.

Ryou: ¿qué? Pero mamá, estoy casi para finalizar el curso, por favor, por favor déjame acabar este medio mes de escuela.

Madre de Ryou: ¿eh? ¿Acabar?, creí que… que seguirías protestando con que no querías venir…

Ryou: pensé las cosas mamá, creo que será bueno cambiar algunas cosas…

Madre de Ryou: ¿pasó algo con tus amigos?

Ryou: no madre, todo está perfecto con ellos, solamente que investigué y creo que tengo mejores propuestas de estudio que aquí.

Padre de Ryou: mi hijo ya está madurando, estoy orgulloso de que ya estés tomando decisiones por ti mismo.

Madre de Ryou: pero Ryou, ¿no extrañarás a tus amigos?

Ryou: sí mamá, de hecho, ellos son los primeros que sabrán de mi partida, no sería justo decirles a la mera hora, me dolerá dejarlos, porque ellos son mis mejores amigos, pero espero que sigamos en comunicación. Y tal vez me dejen visitarlos en vacaciones.

Padre de Ryou: entonces hijo, ¿solo es medio mes de clases?

Ryou: sí papá.

Padre de Ryou: bien, hablaré con mis superiores, pediré mes y medio como plazo máximo para que estemos bien estables en Inglaterra. Espero que nos vayamos lo antes posible…

Ryou: está bien. Por cierto, en una semana será el festival escolar y quisiera que me acompañaran.

Madre de Ryou: ay, hijo, haremos lo posible ¿sí?

Ryou: como quieran, estará casi todo el día, con que los vea un momento ahí, me conformaría.

Padre: bien, Ya veremos…

Ryou: gracias- sonríe y su padre le sacude el cabello y se regresa a su escritorio.

Madre: Ven Ryou, ya está la comida, solamente lávate las manos por favor.

Ryou: sí madre, por cierto huele delicioso.- toma su maletín, sube rápidamente las escaleras y lo deja en su habitación y regresa al comedor, sentándose en frente de la ventana, como cuando era pequeño.

….

Yugi y Yami habían salido juntos de la escuela, habían organizado una pequeña salida entre ellos dos, paseándose curioseando por algunos lugares en donde vendían algunas baratijas y artículos exóticos cerca del parque de la ciudad, tomaban fotos y miraban todo a su alrededor, era una de los momentos más especiales de Yugi y Yami, entre abrazos y jugueteos, se decían lo mucho que se querían. De la nada, un sujeto algo misterioso les entrega un folleto en donde aparecían los artículos que les había entregado el mendigo, el folleto decía que la persona que había adquirido estas reliquias, había desaparecido misteriosamente y contaba la historia de cada uno de los artículos, ellos no comprendían nada, aunque decía algo muy curioso de su artículo y la réplica que traían ellos: "el rompecabezas es el que une cada una de las piezas de cada artículo, siendo el artículo con poderes de la iluminación y la unión". Por el contrario de las otras reliquias milenarias, según los jeroglíficos, estos artículos ocasionan la división y la destrucción espiritual de quien los posea, si es que su verdadero ser llega a ser maligno, pero si existe un espíritu bondadoso en medio de estos artículos, la luz y la oscuridad tendrán que enfrentarse hasta el final.

Yami: ¿qué clase de información es esta?

Yugi: no lo sé, pero eso me preocupa, si realmente hay maldad en esos artículos, entonces, mis amigos están en problemas.

Yami: lo sé, tenemos que advertirles.

Yugi: ¿cómo?, ¿les entregaremos el folleto?, nos creerán supersticiosos

Yami: probablemente Yugi, pero, realmente el sujeto que nos entregó los artículos desapareció, la única ocasión en que lo vimos fue hace meses…

Yugi: tienes buen punto Yami, la sortija casi no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es el Cetro de Malik, los demás artículos deben tenerlos otras personas.

Yami: y las réplicas, deben tenerlas personas muy cercanas a ellas.

Yugi: bueno, Yami, sé que no crees mucho en supersticiones y predicciones pero, me gustaría que fuéramos con una adivina ahora.

Yami: pero Yugi… esas personas suelen ser farsantes…

Yugi: conozco una persona que no lo es, ayudó a mi abuelo sin saber nada de él, era la primera vez que lo veía. Vamos, por favor.

Yami: bueno… no estoy seguro de esto pero… vamos.

Yugi le sonríe y le toma la mano y se encaminan cerca de la arcana, pues ahí estaba el centro comercial y una tienda esotérica.

….

Malik había ido a visitar a Ryou, pues si hermana había salido a trabajar y él se quedaría solo hasta la noche, lo que le preocupaba no era quedarse solo, lo que le asustaba es que Marik apareciera e hiciera de las suyas.

Llegando a casa de Ryou, toca la puerta algo apresurado, en seguida le abre la mamá de Ryou, saludándolo muy calurosamente y recibiéndolo en su casa, cuando lo invitó a sentarse, en seguida llamó a su hijo, avisándole que tenía una visita. Ryou estaba en su habitación creando unos diseños personales en ilustraciones. Cuando escucha a su madre decir que tenía una visita, rogaba que no fuera Bakura quien lo estaría buscando. Se levanta de su escritorio y se dirige a la sala.

Malik: hola Ryou, oye, no me dijiste que tu familia estaba de regreso…

Ryou: ¿eh? No, ellos… la madre de Ryou les llevaba una charola con unos jugos y algunas botanas.

Madre: ¿qué dices?, nosotros llegamos al medio día, Ryou por supuesto no sabía nada, le caímos de sorpresa, Malik.

Malik: ya veo, ¿y cuándo será su próximo viaje?

Ryou: nos iremos a Inglaterra.

Malik: oh vaya, supongo que serán unas buenas y merecidas vacaciones amigo- le sonríe y toma uno de los jugos.

Ryou: bueno, a decir verdad, decidimos que… nos mudaremos a Inglaterra. A papá le ofrecieron un empleo perfecto y mis padres ya no tendrán la necesidad de viajar. Pero para eso, tenemos que estar viviendo en Inglaterra.

Malik: oh, entonces, te irás…- se entristece y deja a un lado el jugo que había tomado. Ryou lo toma de la mano e intenta calmarlo un poco.

Ryou: No estés triste, los vendré a ver en las vacaciones….

Malik: lo prometes, ¿verdad?- Ryou asienta con la cabeza y abraza a su amigo, Ryou sabía que tenían que hablar en privado, así que invita a Malik a su habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación de Ryou, este la cierra y en cuanto termina de hacer esta acción, Malik corre hasta donde estaba él y lo abraza, sollozando, su amigo sabía por lo que pasaba, le llegaron sentimientos a él también y dejó caer unas cuantas gotitas de agua que salían de sus ojos.

Malik: te extrañaré amigo, todos te extrañaremos, no me gustan las despedidas…

Ryou: a mí tampoco, pero creo que es lo mejor, así estaré con mis padres, los extrañaba mucho y estaré mejor distanciado de él.

Malik: ¿también lo haces por Bakura?

Ryou: sí Malik, me duele su indiferencia, me duele saber que lo sigo queriendo tan intensamente y pensé que ahora pelearía por mí, pero creo que su ego es más grande.

Malik: yo quisiera estar en tu lugar… quisiera que Marik ya se alejara de mi para siempre…

Ryou: Malik, lo que mejor puedes hacer, es ignorarlo, tu indiferencia hará que él se canse y opte por dejarte tranquilo, ya se aburrirá…

Malik: ¿eso crees?

Ryou: estoy seguro que funcionará.

…

Yami y Yugi estaban dentro de la tienda, admirando su contenido y esperando a que los atendieran…

Yami: pero ¿Ishisu?

Yugi: hola Ishisu ¿cómo estás?

Ishisu: Muchachos, ¿qué los trae por aquí?

Yugi: queremos saber sobre…

Ishisu: ¿el rompecabezas del milenio y los demás artículos?

Yugi: sí, ¿nos ayudarás?- Ishisu miraba algo desconfiado a Yami y notaba sus razones.

Ishisu: Tranquilo Yami, esto no es ningún truco. Realmente puedes confiar en mis predicciones.

Yami: ¿eh? Pero que…

Ishisu: por favor, síganme- ella los guía hasta una habitación especial donde había una mesa larga rectangular con algunos artículos esotéricos y cartas de Tarot.- Bien, ¿qué es lo que desean saber?

Yugi: ¿podrías decirnos por qué nosotros estamos unidos por el rompecabezas?

Ishisu: ese rompecabezas, no se los dio cualquier persona, la persona que les entregó este artículo sabía lo que hacía al dárselos. Vio en ustedes una conexión más allá de lo que se imaginan. Por el contrario con el Cetro de Malik y la réplica de Marik, ellos y las sortijas de Ryou tienen poderes opuestos a los de sus artículos, los artículos están hechos para unir almas o destruirlas en su defecto.

Yugi: algo así venía en...

Ishisu: en un folleto que tenía contenido del dueño y los artículos.

Yami: así es… ¿acaso lo viste? ¿Te dieron uno?

Ishisu: les mostraré, el mismo día que Malik llegó con el artículo, un desconocido me entregó- saca de una caja un collar con un ojo en el centro, parecido al del rompecabezas y los demás artículos.- El collar milenario…

Yugi: y ¿ya encontraste esa otra alma que te une?

Ishisu: aún no, pero sé que es una persona cercana a todos nosotros…

Yami: pero ¿cómo puedes saberlo?

Ishisu: por las energías que desprende el artículo, al principio era inofensivo, pero hubo una ocasión que el collar desprendía energías de todo tipo, al hablarlo con Malik, entendí que esa energía se trataba de la otra persona, pero por lo que sé, es una persona a la que se le oscureció el corazón.

Yugi: de todo esto, ¿qué hace nuestro artículo?

Ishisu: protege, Ustedes por tener un alma pura en casi su totalidad hacen del rompecabezas como una cura para los demás artículos. El dueño anterior de los 7 objetos tenía cierto descontrol. Los artículos reclamaban a sus dueños del pasado, espiritualmente estaban siendo resguardados, al alterar esta dinámica, hicieron que un daño irreversible cayera sobre el último propietario y estuvieran en busca de sus nuevos poseedores, es por eso que ustedes tienen este artículo, él los eligió.

Yami: pero había algo con los demás artículos…

Ishisu: ellos tienen dos caras, y esas dos entidades, tienen que enfrentarse hasta que haya un vencedor, si al inicio hay paz entre estas dos presencias, las almas unidas estarán en paz, pero si hay irregularidades, habrá una constante batalla hasta acabar con el más débil.

Yugi: ¡o sea que Marik y Bakura pueden acabar con el alma de Malik y Ryou!

Yami: no puede ser…

Ishisu: hasta ahora, ustedes han evitado que pasara un caos sobre ellos, en especial tú Yami, que estás más relacionado con los otros dos mayores. Yugi, tú has mantenido con fuerza a Mali y a Ryou aunque mutuamente se apoyan. Son indispensables…

Yugi: habrá otra guerra ¿verdad?

Ishisu: probablemente sí y creo que será entre las sortijas…

Yami: Bakura….

Ishisu: por ahora no recomiendo que se involucren, esta batalla será una lección para los que poseen las sortijas… para mi estos artículos siguen siendo un misterio, y siguen ocultando mucho poder…

Yugi: ¿es todo Ishisu?

Ishisu: por ahora sí Yugi.

Yami: bien, gracias Ishisu. Se levanta y sale de la habitación.

Ishisu: Yugi, sé que Yami aún no cree ninguna palabra que estoy diciendo, pero eso no es importante ahora, quisiera que con esta información ayudaran a Ryou y a Malik…

Yugi: claro Ishisu, no los dejaremos solos. – le sonríe, se levanta y se acerca a ella para abrazarla y agradecerle, luego se marcha con Yami.

Saliendo de la tienda Yami tenía cierta incomodidad que no lo dejaba, Yugi notó esto un rato después de haber salido de la tienda de Ishisu.

Yugi: Yami, ¿todo está bien?

Yami: no Yugi, hay algo que me preocupa demasiado… Tengo miedo que al intentar ayudar a los demás con muestro artículo, uno de nosotros esté en riesgo, tengo miedo de que algo te pase Yugi.

Yugi: tranquilízate, todo estará bien- lo toma de la mano y le da un beso en la mejilla lejos de la vista de los demás- no te preocupes, nosotros no debemos interferir por el momento.

Yami: Yugi…- lo abraza y Yugi le corresponde.

…..

Malik: ¿y cuándo piensas irte?

Ryou: en cuanto acaben las clases oficialmente.

Malik: pero ¿eso no son nada más 15 días?

Ryou: así es Malik, a mi padre no lo puedo hacer esperar más, podría perder el trabajo que le ofrecen.

Malik: Ya veo, pasaré contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Ryou: gracias, pero quisiera hablar con los demás… no sería justo que ellos no se enteraran.

Malik: yo estaré ahí Ryou, te apoyaré… sabes, es gracioso…

Ryou: ¿qué?

Malik: primero se suponía que el primero en irse fue Bakura, luego Zuno y Rebecca, a Tea la mandaron lejos por lo que ocurrió, y ahora tú…

Ryou: a decir verdad, yo creo que a la llegada de Yami y los otros dos, hizo que cambiara totalmente nuestras vidas… para bien o para mal, pero cerraron un ciclo, o por lo menos ese es el fin de mi ciclo.

Malik: Ryou… no lo digas de esa forma, es cruel…- se tapa la cara evitando que Ryou lo viera llorar más…- Ryou le toma las manos a Malik mirándolo fijamente

Ryou: Solo decía que se acabó un ciclo en mi vida, pero nunca se acabará la amistad que desde hace años habíamos formado Malik…

Malik: me quedaré solo Ryou…

Ryou: claro que no, estará Yugi, Tristán, Duck y Jou ahí para apoyarte…

Malik: pero no será lo mismo….

Ryou: entiendo, y créeme que para mí tampoco será lo mismo… me dolerá mucho dejarlos… Ustedes que se volvieron mi familia.

Malik: Ryou, te deseo éxito y que de verdad ahora encuentres la felicidad que quieres.

Ryou: Malik…- se oye como su voz se empieza a quebrar, y de un abrazo, los dos se rompen a llorar…

….

Mientras tanto, Tristán y Duck se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a la arcana, se habían retado unos juegos de destreza después de la escuela. Jugaron en varias máquinas y algunos juegos de mesa, hasta que a Duck se le ocurre empezar la conversación.

Duck: bueno y… ¿qué piensas sobre todo esto que les está pasando a los demás?

Tristán: ¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Duck: con Malik, Ryou, Yugi, Jou…

Tristán: ¿hablas de sus relaciones?

Duck: pues no como tal pero…

Tristán: son cosas que pasan Duck, ellos simplemente se enamoraron, a uno sí le resultó pero…. Espera…. ¿Jou también está saliendo con alguien?

Duck: pensé que lo notarías…. ¿No lo ves un poco más sensible y más cerrado con ese tema?

Tristán: no, pero parece que tú si sabes con quién sale…

Duck: tal vez esté loco, pero creo que está saliendo con Seto Kaiba…

Tristán: sí, perdiste la cabeza, Jou jamás saldría con Kaiba y Kaiba no creo que esté interesado en ese can.

Duck: ¿lo ves?, solamente Seto le dice cachorro a Jou y solamente a él es al que busca… nunca había visto que Kaiba buscara a alguien.

Tristán: ahora que lo dices…

Duck: es lógico…. Todos tienen una relación homo.

Tristán: tal vez así estén ellos, están enamorados… no los culpo, el amor es traicionero hasta hacer enamorarse de la persona del mismo sexo…

Duck: sí, y por eso odio el amor…- dice en voz baja...

Tristán: ¿dijiste algo?- Duck empieza a ponerse nervioso y a enrojecer, sudaba frío.

Duck: ¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo algo? Yo no, no escuche nada… no… nada – a Tristán le sale una gotita de tras de la cabeza mientras Duck estaba sobreactuando la situación, lo que lo hacía un poco predecible.

….

Bakura con el paso de los días se volvía más frío e insensible, como cuando murió su hermana y no sabía qué haría con su vida después de eso… se portaba indiferente hacia los demás, se hacía cada vez más cerrado con sus sentimientos, dejó de hablar de Ryou y sus sentimientos hacia él. Ahora solo iba a clases y regresaba a casa, si es lo que le parecía bien, si no, no regresaba a casa hasta la noche. Marik lo buscaba de vez en cuando, pero no lo encontraba nunca en casa, y casi no hablaban en clase, Marik solo se la pasaba buscando problemas con Malik para llamar la atención de jovencito. Yami ya no podía controlar a Marik y a Bakura ya no lograba ni si quiera hacer que mantuviera una conversación.

Por fin llega el día del festival escolar, todas y todos hacían sus preparativos, Ryou y Malik estaban emocionados con su presentación de cocina. Yugi haría su presentación en el laboratorio, Jou, Tristán y Duck jugarían un partido de basquetbol contra los jóvenes más grandes, en el equipo de los mayores estarían Yami y Marik. Bakura había decidido no participar en ninguna actividad y solamente iría de espectador. Había muchos alumnos apresurados, pues ciertas actividades se habían atrasado, entre ellos los de cocina, Ryou corría con demasiada prisa, iba en camino hacia el salón donde sería su presentación, sus padres estaban por llegar al salón, aunque él no lo sabía, al bajar una de las escaleras, iba a resbalar con una cinta de papel que se había caído, sus padres miraron a su hijo casi en el suelo, su madre se aterró y se tapó la cara, pues la comida de su presentación estaría echada a perder en el suelo, su padre intenta advertirle pero ya era tarde, Ryou había resbalado, su sorpresa fue que no hubo ningún desastre y por suerte no cayó al suelo, Bakura lo había tomado de la cintura antes de que tocara el suelo y la bandeja con la comida estaba intacto. La madre de Ryou suspira de alivio y se quita las manos de la cara, a su padre le sale unas gotitas en la sien pensando que su pequeño Ryou no había cambiado mucho. Ryou al mirar a Bakura se sonroja y abre sus ojos mostrándole a Bakura su sorpresa. Bakura en seguida suelta a Ryou, para marcharse, pero la madre de Ryou lo detiene.

Madre: Ryou, ¿estás bien? No le has dado las gracias al joven…. Un minuto… pero si son… son idénticos…

Bakura: ¿quién es usted?- la mira algo indiferente como el día que Yugi se presentó junto con sus amigos.

Madre: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por ayudar a Ryou, soy su madre.

Padre: mira que gracioso… de verdad que son idénticos… Ryou ¿es compañero tuyo?

Ryou: este, Yo…

Bakura: solo lo conozco por mi amigo Yami y su amigo Yugi…

Ryou ¿eh?- Ryou se sorprende por la respuesta de Bakura-(¿Bakura?, ¿de verdad, estás negándome?), sí, así es, pero no me he detenido a convivir con él.

Madre: qué lástima, creí que sí se conocían…- le toma una mejilla a Bakura para acariciarlo, lo hace unos segundos cuando él toma la muñeca de la señora con suavidad y la baja.- Bueno Ryou apresúrate con eso…

Ryou: ah, es verdad- mira a Bakura algo triste y Bakura lo mira indiferente aunque en el fondo le dolía la mirada de Ryou- Gracias Bakura-kun.

Bakura: (nunca me había llamado de esa forma, tal vez…)- déjalo-se marcha y deja a Ryou con sus padres.

Padre: creo que no le agradas mucho hijo…

Ryou: sí, lo sé, bueno, la comida está de este lado… Me alegro que estén aquí- sonríe un poco para que no se note su tristeza.

Malik esperaba que Ryou llegara con los últimos bocadillos para ofrecer, miró hacia un reloj y se angustiaba- ya se retrasó, tal vez pasó algo…- en ese momento va entrando Ryou con sus padres algo contento.- ¿dónde estabas?

Madre: ah no te preocupes Malik, ya iba en camino cuando se resbaló, pero un joven lo ayudó.

Ryou: sí… un joven…- Malik nota tristeza en la expresión de Ryou.

Malik: bueno, ya estás aquí, deja eso en esa mesa que está delante de ti y ya nos podemos retirar, los expositores ya no tardan en llegar, si gustan señores, pueden quedarse a probar los platillos.

Padre: gracias Malik, ustedes continúen.- Malik jala a Ryou a fuera del salón y se van.

Malik: ¿el que te ayudó fue Bakura?

Ryou: sí- desviaba la mirada- fue él pero tiene algo distinto, parece que ya no está interesado en mí. Hace días que ya no procura buscarme, ya no lo he visto hasta ahora…

Malik: no sé Ryou, creo que es lo mejor. Así te irás un poco más tranquilo.

Ryou: y ¿por qué me siento de esta forma? Debería sentirme aliviado pero me duele… me duele mucho…

Malik: Tal vez pronto sabrás la razón.

Ryou: tengo que continuar, disculpa, necesito estar solo…

Malik: bien, si necesitas hablar me buscas en casa, hoy saldré temprano.- ve como Ryou se aleja y él se va a terminar con los preparativos para poder marcharse.

Cuando Malik se dirige a su casillero para recoger sus pertenencias, encuentra una nota que lo citaba en el GYM, parecía que Ryou quería hablar con él en el GYM aunque era un tanto raro, se suponía que él lo vería en su casa en caso de que hablaran. Quiso aclarar las cosas con Ryou sobre Bakura y sobre su nuevo viaje… entra al GYM y ve que todo estaba apagado y no había nadie ahí, se para en una columna cerca de las gradas esperando a Ryou, pasó un rato y no aparecía, Malik luego pensó que se trataba de una broma y decidió irse pero antes de estar cerca de la salida, escucha un ruido de que alguien estaba ahí y comienza a llamar a Ryou pero no le respondía, la persona que estaba parada ahí, estaba en la sombra y Malik no alcanzaba a distinguirla, al no recibir respuesta de la otra persona comenzó a tener miedo y empezó a retroceder cuando esta figura se acercaba.

-creí que no vendrías Malik…

Malik: esa voz, no por favor... no…

Marik: hola mi amor…

Malik: ¿qué quieres ahora?, te exijo que me dejes tranquilo… Olvídame de una buena vez…

Marik se iba acercando algo siniestro y lujurioso, lo cual hacía que Malik se aterrara y se quedara estético.

Marik: ¿Olvidar?… yo creo que no mi Koibito querido…- ya está en frente de Malik, toma sus manos, hace retroceder a Malik hasta la columna de las gradas, poniendo sus manos arriba de su cabeza- te deseo mi querido Malik, no sabes cuánto…

Malik: ¿es eso? ¿Solo te sirvo para darte placer…?

Marik: tal… vez-intenta besarlo pero Malik se resiste volteando la cabeza y apretando los labios, Marik libera una de sus manos, sosteniendo las manos de Malik con una sola mano para forzarlo con la otra a besarlo y logra su cometido. Marik y Malik se daban un beso tan apasionado que dejó impactado a Malik sacándole varias lágrimas, mientras Marik estaba ocupado con el beso, Malik aprovechó para empujarlo lejos de él. Pues sentía que su amor por él no había desaparecido.

Malik: noo, basta, no jugarás con mis sentimientos de nuevo, no seré tu juguete otra vez…- Marik se acerca de nuevo a Malik robándole otro beso, poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza de Malik y otra en su cintura. Malik quería corresponder pero su negligencia era más fuerte y para Zafarse, le muerde el labio inferior, sacándole sangre, cuando este se separa corre lo más rápido que puede dejando a Marik con una línea de sangre corriéndole por el labio, se refriega la manga de la sudadera por el labio y se recarga en la columna. Malik corría y corría y pensaba mucho en los besos que Marik le robó- ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto Marik, por qué te amo tanto? Debo olvidarte… debo….

….

Por la noche, Yami estaba recostado en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, pensaba todo el tiempo en su koibito, en lo bella que era su sonrisa, sus ojos violetas. No salían por ningún motivo de esa mente, de repente vienen los recuerdos crudos con Tea, las predicciones, los artículos, sus amigos y lo dejaba aún más inquieto. Un rato más tarde, suena su teléfono celular.

Yami: ¿sí? ¿Dígame?

-¿Yami?

Yami: sí, él habla, ¿qué desea?

Yugi: Yami soy Yugi, necesito que vengas ahora a mi casa…

Yami: ¿pasa algo?

Yugi: pues…- hay un silencio largo-tienes que venir.

Yami: Yugi me estás asustando….

Yugi: es un poco serio pero quiero que estés aquí, hay alguien que te buscó en mi casa y está esperándote.

Yami: ¿buscándome? ¿De quién se trata?

Yugi: te espero…- cuelga el teléfono y se oye la línea muerta.

Yami: ¿alguien buscándome en casa de Yugi? Esto no está bien…- se levanta de la cama y se aproxima hasta su armario para tomar una chaqueta e irse.

En el camino, a bajo de un faro de luz, había una banquita, ahí estaba sentado Ryou y en el otro extremo estaba sentado Malik. A Yami le pareció extraño esto y decide acercarse.

Yami: ¿chicos? ¿Qué hacen?

Ryou: hola Yami, buenas noches.

Yami: se puede saber ¿qué ocurre?

Malik: es complicado… ¿pero me puedes responder algo?

Yami: ¿eh? Ah… sí, lo que quieras…

Malik: ¿por qué Bakura y Marik son tan crueles?

Yami: ¿es por ellos que están así?

Ryou: no Yami, no realmente, Yo en una semana me voy a Inglaterra. Ya pedí mi transferencia y viajaré pronto, quise decirles pero ya no pude, quería que Malik fuese el primero en saberlo

Yami: ¿irte? ¿Cuándo planeaste esto?

Ryou: hace algunas semanas… ¿crees que ahora podamos salir con los demás para que pueda contarles?

Yami: tal vez…. Tendrás que llamarlos…

Malik: no te preocupes Ryou, ya mandé mensajes de texto estarán en la cafetería en frente de la Arcana, pero Yami… dijo Yugi que te estaban esperando en su casa…

Yami: es verdad, lo siento…

Malik tenía la cara oculta de la luz pero llega a formular otra conversación- Yami, ¿me responderás? ¿Por qué ellos tienen que hacernos tan infelices y tú haces tan feliz a Yugi?

Yami: lo siento, eso solamente lo podrás responder con él… bueno en un rato los veo, iré a ver qué pasa en casa de Yugi.

Ryou: está bien Yami. Los espero en un rato ¿a qué hora les mandaste?

Malik: a las 9:15… son las 8:36.

Ryou: bien, iré a casa y nos veremos ahí… Malik creo que es mejor que ahora vengas conmigo, Marik podría estar buscándote en tu casa…

Malik: de acuerdo, no quiero verlo…

Yami: Malik, sé que él te lastima pero lo hace porque cree que así te recuperara… aunque noto que a ti ya no te interesa en lo absoluto. Así que será mejor que lo evites, te dejará tranquilo en unos días...

Malik: espero que desde mañana, ya no lo haga… (Después de dejarle claro que no quería nada más con él de seguro debió lastimarlo)

Ryou: bueno muchachos, los veo al rato.- se levanta de la banca y va hacia el lado contrario de Yami, de tras de él sale corriendo Malik para alcanzarlo.

Yami: Bien, solo espero que esos dos no se equivoquen, ni tampoco Bakura y Marik…- se voltea y sigue su camino.

…

-¿por qué demora tanto?

Yugi: paciencia, ya está en camino, ya no ha de tardar.

-Lo siento, Ya esperé suficiente, haré las cosas a mi manera… hasta pronto Yugi.- se levanta de la sala para salir e irse.

Yugi: oye, espera…. Mantén paciencia por favor… ahh Básicamente es de esas personas que quieren todo al momento…

Un momento después, llega Yami, abriendo la puerta de Yugi sin tocarla antes…

Yami: Yugi, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?

Yugi: no, nada, en un rato tenemos que ver a Ryou en la cafetería…

Yami: sí, lo sé, los encontré y me dijeron…

Yugi: ¿pero por qué?

Yami: creo que tiene algo que contarnos… bueno y ¿Quién me buscaba?

Yugi: hace unos minutos se acaba de ir se impacientó y dijo que ahora haría las cosas a su manera…

Yami: ¿pero de quién hablas?

Yugi: de… de… Bakura...

Yami: ¿Bakura buscándome? Pensé que se trataría de Marik…- oyen que tocan la puerta, parecía que Yami lo había invocado, porque quien estaba parado en la puerta era Marik.

Yugi: oh buenas noches Marik, ¿qué se te ofrece?

Marik: ¿Y Bakura?

Yugi: se acaba de ir…

Marik: bien…- intenta retirarse pero Yugi lo detiene

Yugi: Marik, quisiera pedirte… que dejes a Malik…

Marik ¿qué?... ¿de qué hablas? Él no quiere saber nada de mí y yo ya me cansé de buscarlo…

Yami: ¿sabes que la manera en que lo buscabas está fuera de lo moral?

Marik: ¿y Eso qué? Yo me interesaba por llamar su atención de alguna u otra forma porque sé que me sigue queriendo, tanto como yo a él.

Yugi: pero no entiendo... pensé que seguías enamorado de la hermana de Bakura...

Marik: fue una recaída… pero realmente nunca jugué con Malik, realmente estoy enamorado de ese joven. Pero por mis idioteces, ahora él me odia. Y con lo de hoy, me quedó claro…

Yami: entonces….

Marik: terminaré la escuela y luego me pondré a trabajar, tal vez pueda conseguir una referencia para que pueda entrar como asistente en el hospital…

Yami: Vaya Marik, ¿qué habrá pasado contigo y Malik para que te tenga tan…?

Marik: solo sé que tengo que cambiar mi estilo de vida…- se da media vuelta y se retira.

Yami y Yugi se quedan parados en la puerta con muchas dudas, por lo que sabía Yami, Ryou estaba decidido a irse, Marik y Malik se distanciarían y luego que Bakura buscó a Yami sin razón alguna y al final decidió por hacer otra cosa en lugar de pedirle consejos…

Yami: esto es un caos, pero creo que es mejor que pase de esta forma…

Yugi: Yami…. ¿Por qué dices esto?

Yami: porque así no se lastimarán tanto… No hacen un enfrentamiento más serio… al grado de que uno tenga que caer a la muerte. Como Ryou casi lo hace

Yugi: Entonces… ¿ya crees lo que Ishisu dijo?

Yami: no del todo… pero es mejor que sea así.

Yugi: Yami, ahora yo tengo miedo…

Yami: ¿miedo? ¿De qué cariño?

Yugi: de que tú también tengas que irte lejos de mí.

Yami: no será así Yugi, te lo prometo… Nosotros estaremos juntos quieran o no...

Yugi: Yami…- lo abraza con mucha fuerza, Yami hace lo mismo solamente que él lo hace un poco más suave, mueve un poco su brazo dejando caer su celular, encendiéndose al instante marcando las 9:02.

Yami: Yugi, tenemos que ir ahora a la cafetería o llegaremos tarde…

Yugi: no te preocupes Yami, sé llegar a la arcana en diez minutos…

Yami: bueno, pero hay que irnos ahora.

Yugi: jajaja sí ya vamos- se cuelga en el cuello de Yami y le roba un beso, dejando a Yami sin palabras, al terminar, Yami parecía estar en trance y Yugi ríe por la reacción de él.

Tristán y Jou habían llegado juntos mientras esperaban que Duck dejara de lucirse con las chicas que estaban cerca de la arcana, él tenía uno de los records y puntuaciones más altos después de Yami, Yugi y Seto.

Luego de un rato, Malik y Ryou llegaban juntos, un poco apagados pero iban con las mejores intenciones, a las 9:14 ya todos estaban reunidos, solamente faltaba que llegara Yugi y Yami que en seguida llegaron, justo eran las 9:15, estaban completos, deciden entrar a la cafetería a las mesas grandes, los primeros en sentarse fueron Mali y Ryou, les continuó Yami, Jou, Yugi y Duck, Tristán fue el último en sentarse.

Duck: ¿y bien? ¿Para qué nos reunieron?

Malik: bueno yo quisiera ordenar algo para cenar…

Jou: esperaba a que dijeran eso, veamos… comeré una hamburguesa grande con papas y una malteada de vainilla.

Tristán: yo también quiero la hamburguesa, solamente que la tomaré con una soda.

Duck: bueno, pediré unas papas fritas.

Malik: yo también comeré una hamburguesa.

Yami: ¿cenarás algo Yugi?

Yugi: no solo quiero un jugo. ¿Y tú Ryou?

Ryou: no, yo no pediré nada, cené con mis padres antes de venir, es más, invité a Malik a cenar con nosotros pero no quiso y solamente me acompaño a casa.

Yami: bueno, entonces…- Llega una mesera muy linda que llama la atención de Duck y de Tristán.

Mesera: buenas noches, ¿ya van a ordenar algo?

Tristán: Claro que sí linda, queremos tres hamburguesas con papas, una orden de papas, una soda, una malteada de Vainilla y un jugo…- decía mientras babeaba.

Mesera: jaja de acuerdo, ¿la soda y el jugo de qué sabor?

Duck: ¿hay del sabor de la mesera? Es que se ve deliciosa.

Mesera: ¿disculpa?- le sale una gotita en la cabeza y se pone roja

Yami: ignórelo, no ha pescado ninguna novia en mucho tiempo…

Duck: oye, Yami…. No me apoyes ¿quieres?

Mesera: ya veo, bueno en seguida les traigo su orden.- Se retira un poco confundida

Malik: bueno, puedes empezar Ryou…

Jou: así que esta reunión se trata de ti, ¿es por Zuno?, ¿Bakura?...

Ryou: no Jou, quiero decirles que… -traga un poco de saliva- Me iré del país…

-¿quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- dicen a coro todos menos Malik y Yami.

Yugi: ¿cómo que te vas? ¿Lograste algún intercambio?

Ryou: no Yugi, pero logré que me transfirieran… lo que pasa es que mis padres ya se habían cansado de viajar demasiado y dejarme solo casi por dos años de mi vida no les pareció una buena idea. A papá le ofrecieron un trabajo que no implica viajar tanto, nos ofrecían una casa y buenas escuelas para mis estudios, mis padres ya habían aceptado sin decirme nada hasta hace unas semanas y de tanto pensarlo, decidí que sí me iré ellos, así pasaré más tiempo a su lado, y regresaría a mi tierra natal.

Tristán: ¿ o sea que regresas a Inglaterra?

Ryou: así es, de hecho mis padres fueron Hoy a la escuela para tramitar mi transferencia y que fuera más rápido, a ellos les urge que ya salgamos del país. Parece que mañana o en estos días me avisan si esos trámites se han hecho correctamente para solamente empacar e irme.

Jou: pero ¿por qué no nos dijiste antes?...

Ryou: no había decidido nada, Jou. Pero ahora que ya se está haciendo todo esto, quise decirles, muchachos, los extrañaré demasiado, a todos. Prometo….

Yugi: no, me reúso.

Yami: Yugi, calma…

Yugi: no quiero perder a más de mis amigos, Rebecca se fue, Zuno, quien ya no era tan mala persona, se fue… Tea se fue… ¿y ahora Tú Ryou?

Ryou: compréndeme, quiero iniciar de cero, y prácticamente saldremos de vacaciones, el curso prácticamente ya acabó…

Yugi: pero Ryou…

Ryou: prometo que los visitaré en las siguientes vacaciones…- Yugi intenta no llorar pero es inevitable no hacerlo, a Yami le dolía mucho ver a Yugi de esa forma al igual que a los demás.

Duck: Ryou, nunca pensé que llegaría a pasar esto… pero quiero decirte que, Eres un gran amigo, y nunca te olvidaré- llega la mesera a entregar las órdenes de los muchachos y nota en ellos una inmensa tristeza.

Mesera: vaya, se les acabó el ánimo… Chicos, sea lo que estén pasando, créanme todo se solucionará, no hay que estar así…- sonríe y se retira.

Jou: ya la escucharon, ánimo…

Malik: es verdad.

Jou: esta situación es difícil, pero la superaremos como lo hemos hecho siempre… Ryou- él mira a Ryou y Ryou le regresa la mirada- no se está alejando para siempre, solo nos está diciendo hasta pronto, los veré algún día…

Tristán: exactamente, esto nos hará más fuertes, como personas y como amigos.

Duck: vaya, te oíste como Tea en sus buenos tiempos.

Ryou: pero ella tenía un buen concepto de la amistad. Y yo sigo creyendo en eso.

Malik: Ryou, siempre estarás en nuestros corazones…

Ryou: y ustedes en el mío, así que no quiero que estén tristes cuando me vaya…

Yami: esperemos que con esto, encuentres la verdadera felicidad, pero espero realmente que no te olvides de tus amigos…

Ryou: claro que no Yami. Gracias a todos.

Jou: bueno hay que comer… la comida no durará caliente toda la noche.- comienza a devorar, mientras los demás tomaban sus alimentos y bebidas.

Yugi casi no decía nada, parecía que tardaba mucho en asimilar la partida de su amigo. Conversaban todos y trataban de distraer a Yugi, a Malik y a Ryou, ellos seguían siendo los más sensibles del grupo. Estaban contentos a pesar de la situación, Yugi después de un rato pensó que sería lo mejor para Ryou, así se daría un respiro en sus tierras, probablemente se enamore y lógicamente tendrá nuevos amigos, pensó que su actitud de un rato había sido un poco egoísta pero no dijo nada.

Al finalizar con la cena, todos dejaron la cafetería y se dirigieron al parque a respirar aire fresco, mientras terminaban su reunión, Jou y Tristán regresaban juntos, Duck se marchó sólo y Yami y Yugi se iban juntos, Yugi al despedirse de Ryou le pidió disculpas por su actitud y le deseó mucho éxito en su nueva aventura. Yami se sentía más tranquilo de ver así a Yugi, al terminar de despedirse, Yugi corre hacia Yami tomándole la mano y mirando hacia atrás sonriéndole a Ryou y a Malik. Malik y Ryou caminaron juntos a casa.

Malik: se ve que Yami hace muy feliz a Yugi…

Ryou: claro, ellos estaban enamorados desde el inicio. Es bueno saber que uno de nosotros tres acabó bien su historia de amor.

Malik: sí, me alegro por el pequeño Yugi- caminaron hasta llegar a una esquina, he aquí donde ellos se separan para dirigirse cada uno para su casa. Malik no vivía muy lejos de aquella esquina pero Ryou sí.

Ryou caminó aún más, pensando en sus amigos, en sus experiencias en su vida que había iniciado en esa ciudad. En una cerca, aproximadamente a 4 casas de su casa, estaba recargada una persona, pero a la distancia en la que se encontraba Ryou no la distinguía. La persona se percató de que Ryou se acercaba y va justo en donde estaba él. Ryou se detiene un momento, comenzó a aterrarse, pensó que se trataba de un ladrón o algo parecido. Al acercarse, empezó a distinguir a esa persona.

Ryou: ¿Bakura?

Bakura: hola Ryou, ¿cómo estás?

Ryou: pues estaba bien hasta que llegaste.

Bakura: oh, veo que ahora soy desagrado de Ryou…

Ryou: realmente no dije eso pero…

Bakura: ¿pero?

Ryou: tienes razón… a Bakura le hieren esas palabras

Bakura: bueno, seré un desagrado para ti pero tú para mí no.

Ryou: ¿eh?

Bakura: ¿podemos platicar un momento?

Ryou: ¿eh?

Bakura: ¿solo me dirás eso?

Ryou: ¿eh?.. ¿Qué? Hablar, contigo… ¿estás jugando?- se pone nervioso y se sonroja y en ese momento le salen gotitas de nervios.

Bakura: nunca juego con esas cosas… sigue con un semblante serio

Ryou: pues (será mi última platica con él, qué crudo, antes, cuando salíamos casi no hablábamos, y ahora que decido irme, quiere platicar) está bien Bakura.

Bakura: bien, será en la banca que está en la entrada de tu casa.

Ryou: ¿qué?- le salen gotitas de nervios.

Bakura no dudó ni un segundo al tomarle la muñeca y jalar de él para ir a sentarse. Ryou notaba algo singular en el chico parecido a él que tenía la chaqueta negra. Se sentía distinto a lo que él solía ser.

Ryou: ¿Bakura?...- hablaba mientras se sentaban.

Bakura: Dime…- se acomoda en la banca y Ryou se toca las rodilla y mira hacia abajo.

Ryou: nada, ¿de qué quieres hablar…?

Bakura: de los viejos tiempos… cuando llegamos Yami, Malik y yo- miraba hacia arriba- ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión de mí?

Ryou: ¿eh? Amm… creo que… me parecías algo misterioso, era curiosos que..

-Tuviéramos un parecido- dicen a la vez

Bakura: creo que fue lo mismo que pensé Yo, solamente que por ser un tipo de pocos sentimientos y pocas amistades, no quise darle importancia.

Ryou: te portaste apático al igual que Marik…

Bakura: por él y por muchas razones más decidí acercarme a ti. Pero creí que sería bueno que no fueras mi amigo, pero tampoco un desconocido.

Ryou: por eso decidiste que… estarías ahí como mi verdugo.

Bakura: me arrepiento por eso…

Ryou: ¿y por qué cuando regresaste, después de lo de Zuno, regresaste a los viejos tempos?

Inicia flash back.

Ryou: bueno muchachos, hoy no me quedo a las actividades deportivas, tengo que ir por un poco de provisiones antes de que lleguen mis padres y no vean nada…

Tristán: claro, ve con cuidado.

Jou: y me traes comida…

Ryou: claro Jou… pero será para después.- Jou lo ve algo molesto y hace un gesto gracioso que hace que Tristán y Ryou rían. Al marcharse Ryou pasa por una columna de tras del edificio grande para salir de la escuela. En eso es alcanzado por Bakura pegándolo a la pared.

Bakura: ¿acaso te vas sin despedirte Ryou?

Ryou: Bakura, no tengo tiempo…

Bakura: yo diré cuando tengas o no tiempo, ahora estás para divertirme por un buen rato…

Ryou: no lo creo, ahora, si me disculpas…- es acorralado por uno de los brazos de Bakura que le impiden pasar.

Bakura: esta vez toleraré que me hables así, pero lo vuelves a hacer y tendrás un castigo. Sé niño bueno conmigo y pórtate bien.- quita el brazo bruscamente y se va.

Fin del flash back

Ambos chicos se quedan en silencio hasta que Ryou lo rompe.

Ryou: días después… empezaste a distanciarte mucho, tanto que te volviste indiferente como cuando estuve la primera vez en frente de ti.

Bakura: Ya no veía el caso de estar a la siga de ti. Ni de nadie.

Ryou: desaparecías sin desaparecer…- se encogía más y más

Bakura: dime una cosa…- Ryou reacciona y alza la cabeza

Ryou: ¿eh? Ahh claro…

Bakura: fuiste más feliz con Zuno que conmigo ¿verdad?

Ryou: ¿qué? ¿A qué viene…?

Bakura: respóndeme por favor… no te desvíes- habla entre dientes y muy disgustado.

Ryou: las personas se comportan distinto sabes, Zuno es una persona especial. Me hizo sentir algo único, pasé buen rato con él… me sentí protegido, querido… feliz

Bakura: entonces ¿si tan felices eran…Por qué decidió irse?

Ryou: porque ambos sabíamos que había algo más fuerte que nos daba una enorme distancia y que eso no cambiaría…

Bakura: ¿y qué era?

Ryou: ¿qué?- hace cara graciosa y le salen las gotitas.

Bakura: ¿qué era lo que los distanciaba?

Ryou: tenía que ser… lógico… pero nadie se da cuenta ¿verdad?- vuelve a los gestos graciosos, Bakura nota uno de ellos y ríe.- (Bakura, tu risa… tu sonrisa es encantadora, jamás lo había visto.)- Ryou comienza a sonrojarse y a tener una expresión de sorpresa a medias en lo que se desvanece la sonrisa de Bakura.- ¿pasa algo?

Bakura: Ryou… ¿recuerdas exactamente cómo fue que nos acercamos tanto?

Ryou: creo que fue antes de que Zuno me atacara. Cuando… yo estaba… hospitalizado…

Bakura: ¿fue ahí?

Ryou: sé que fuiste a verme y me regresaste la sortija. La pequeña.

Bakura: ahora que lo pienso…

Ryou: sí, aún las conservo…

Bakura: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué guardas esas porquerías?

Ryou: porque ahora yo soy su protector. Cuido de ellas, simplemente, me duele dejarlas…. Aunque por algina razón se siente algo que está incompleto- llega de nuevo el silencio.- Bakura, ¿recuerdas los momentos que pasamos cuando decidimos estar juntos?

Bakura: sí, las tardes de videojuegos, algunos almuerzos juntos, una tarde que Yugi estudiaba contigo y no te dejé concentrarte…

Ryou: no recuerdo eso…- ve hacia arriba y se pone dudoso e intenta recordar y a Bakura le sale unas gotitas en la cabeza, fue algo íntimo y recordarlo le daba un poco de vergüenza.

Bakura: ya, sabes qué, deja eso así…

Ryou lo mira y ve que hace una cara de melancolía, tristeza infinita en los ojos y cierta incomodidad en su actitud.- está… Bien- le sonríe

Bakura: Ryou, ¿recuerdas que antes fuese cariñoso, afectuoso o notaras que sintiera interés en ti?

Ryou: Bakura…

Bakura: dime si lo recuerdas- Ryou tiene los ojos muy abiertos del asombro pero pone cara de tristeza, pues él no recordó nada de lo que Bakura le había preguntado y niega con la cabeza.- Creo que nunca supe apreciar mi tesoro más grande cuando lo tenía. Sé que tú te esforzaste… y yo nada más esperaba el momento para arrojarte a los brazos de otro idiota… Odio que te haya gustado Zuno, odio que lo hayas besado, que él te haya tocado, que te haya hecho reír. Con la simple idea de que respirabas a lado suyo, me mataba lentamente. Sentía rabia, celos, ira. Y lo que más odio es que yo lo permití, permití que te disfrutara, mientras yo me atormentaba al no tenerte. Me odio por todo el daño que hice… y quiero compensarlo.

Ryou: ¿compensarlo…?

Bakura toma las manos del joven Ryou, se sentían suaves y muy cálidas, después de mirarlas y acariciarlas decide preguntar- ¿Ryou, podrías perdonarme?

Ryou: Bakura…

Bakura: no solo digas mi nombre, por favor, quiero saber si me perdonarás.

Ryou: Bakura, Yo, yo ya te perdoné desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nada entre nosotros volverá a ser lo mismo porque…

Bakura: ¿Porque..?

Ryou: … no lo sé… solo… solo…

Bakura: dime algo… ¿sigues estando enamorado de mí? ¿Sigues amándome como yo a ti?

Ryou: Ba… Bakura qué dices….

Bakura: ¿podrías responderme?- Ryou agacha la mirada y evade la mirada de Bakura.- el que calla, otorga mi pequeño… con eso respondes mi pregunta…- toma el mentón de Ryou para encararse, sus ojos brillaban como estrellas, sus labios temblaban un poco al igual que los de Bakura, él se acercaba lentamente, pasando su mano hacia la mejilla de Ryou, mientras Ryou abría bastante sus ojos de la impresión. Bakura quería probar esos pequeños labios dulces que lo enloquecían.

Estaban tan cerca que sentían la respiración del otro, sus labios rosaban pero no se decidían a dar el golpe. Se quedaron de esa forma por un buen rato hasta que Bakura se separa de Ryou y se distancia.

Ryou: ¿Bakura?

Bakura: hay algo que no me deja continuar… una fuerza

Ryou: no empieces, es casi lo mismo que decías cuando salíamos… ¿qué ocurre? ¿Sigues indeciso?

Bakura: no, no es eso, es solo que… me da miedo…

Ryou: ¿miedo? solo buscas excusas… me haces sentir viejas sensaciones que hacías cuando estaba junto a ti, cuando eras mi pareja, mi amante. Mi todo…

Bakura: Ryou… espera...- Bakura se preocupa por no poder controlar la situación

Ryou: ¿solo viniste a hacerme de ilusiones? ¿Eso querías? Bien, lo lograste… ¡Me alegro que tenga que irme a Inglaterra, así no volvería a verte jamás!- Ryou se tapa rápidamente la boca con las dos manos, Bakura se levanta de la banca algo furioso y lo levanta tomándolo de los brazos.

Bakura: ¿qué? ¿Cómo que te vas? Explícate...

Ryou: Ba… Bakura… yo no quería… yo…. etto

Bakura: ¿no querías decirme, o no querías irte?- Ryou se agacha y no le responde, Bakura lo suelta y Ryou suelta su ira.

Ryou: pues ya lo escuchaste, Me voy, me voy para olvidar lo horrible que he pasado contigo, toda esta situación de los artículos, Marik y tú nos han hecho miserables… Miserables… pero yo quiero seguir disfrutando de mi vida, al lado de una persona que sepa lo que soy, lo que valgo. Y que no haga lo que tú me hiciste… Puedes irte ahora que sabes… ¿Querías explicaciones? Ahí la tienes- Decía todo esto mientras soltaba lágrima tras lágrima con un enojo en la cara dejando a Bakura sin palabras.- ya puedes irte...

Bakura: ¿quiero saber cuándo partes?

Ryou: bien, solamente porque te urge que me vaya, te lo diré, me voy en unos días... probablemente en dos. Ahora largoooo- señala a fuera de la cerca de su casa y Bakura accede en irse, Ryou al ver alejarse a Bakura, entra corriendo a casa. Y en la sala ve a sus padres sentados con un montón de papeles y varios teléfonos a la mano, su madre hablaba por teléfono a las 11:15, y su padre anotaba algunas cosas. Hasta que ven llegar a su hijo sonríen y lo llaman a la sala. Ryou se sienta y espera a que sus padres terminaran de hacer sus cosas. Cuando su mamá termina Ryou se atreve a preguntar.

Ryou: ¿qué ha pasado mamá?

Padre de Ryou: hijo, nos vamos mañana. Tu escuela ya hizo la transferencia y una de las mejores escuelas de Inglaterra está por aceptar la solicitud solamente falta que sean confirmados todos los trámites, lo mejor de todo es que te quedará cerca de casa.

Ryou: ¡qué rápido!

Madre: sí hijo, espero que no te moleste pero desde mañana ya no irás a la escuela, nos ayudarás a papá y a mí a empacar, mañana nos vamos a la tres de la tarde, ya hay que empacar lo fundamental. Conocerás la escuela la siguiente semana.

Ryou: está bien mamá- pone cara triste

Madre de Ryou: ¿eh? Ryou, ¿ya te arrepentiste? ¿Por qué esa cara?- su papá deja de mirar la hoja en donde escribía para verlos a ambos algo confundido

Ryou: ¿eh?, no es nada, estoy cansado, iré a descansar, ha sido un día duro.- Se levanta y se despide de sus padres para luego subir y encerrarse en su habitación, mirando hacia la cama un buen rato y tirarse después boca abajo, poniendo la cara en la almohada y apretándola justo en el rostro, sollozaba desconsoladamente, sabía que ahora Bakura ya había dejado de ser esa persona especial para él y mutuamente, le dolía la idea de que su amor se haya alejado sin decirle nada más, sin luchar, como la última vez.

…..

Yami estaba dormido en casa de Yugi, estaba abrazado y muy cómodo en él cuando suena su teléfono, era una llamada pero no vio de quien se trataba se sienta en la cama y contesta- ¿sí? ¿Hola?, ¿quién habla?

-por qué no me dijeron que Ryou se iría…

Yami: ¿Bakura?- Yugi se despierta y se levanta tallándose un ojo para aclarar su vista y bosteza.

Bakura: ¿desde cuándo sabías que él se iría?

Yami: son las 11:33 Bakura y quiero dormir… hablamos mañana…

Bakura: me dirás ahora bastardo…

Yami: cálmate ¿quieres? Nos lo platicó hoy, a penas. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Bakura: él mismo me lo gritó.

Yami: ¿gritó? Ahh bueno y ¿qué harás…? Lo dejarás solo de nuevo... oye, así te odiará más.

Bakura: no… no sé, yo… yo ya le dije lo que siento todavía por él pero hay algo que me impide que siga con él.- Yami se preocupa y cree que es por las energías de su artículo.

Yami: y ¿qué hizo él?

Bakura: Iba a corresponderme cuando lo evité una vez más y se enojó y me gritó que se iría y nunca lo volveré a ver, luego me corrió de su casa…

Yami: debes insistirle… si es por amor…. hasta que se muera tu orgullo, ¿no quieres perderlo?

Bakura: no, jamás me lo perdonaría…

Yami: ve a buscarlo, no lo dudes, grita lo que sientes a los cuatro vientos si es necesario, pero no demores, hazlo ahora que puedes.

Yugi susurra- Pero Yami, ¿y su artículo qué?

Yami: Yugi, probablemente, esto hará que se termine su batalla, Ishisu dijo que la batalla de energías sería inicialmente con la sortija, entonces esta puede ser su salvación.

Bakura: ¿ahora entonces?

Yami regresa al teléfono.- Sí ahora… es lo mejor… tal vez ya probablemente se vaya mañana y tú ahí perdiendo el tiempo… así jamás lograrás nada Bakura…

Yugi: apresúrate Bakura o podría ser muy tarde…

Yami: ya oíste, ve…

Bakura: gracias.- cuelga el teléfono, Yami y yugi se vuelven a acomodar en la cama, Yami abrazando a Yugi y Yugi acurrucado en sus brazos.

Yugi: ¿crees que vuelvan a estar juntos?

Yami: no lo sé, pero si ahora Bakura enfrenta sus demonios, probablemente logren lo que quieren.- estruja a Yugi y Yugi se sonroja bastante, acurrucándose sobre las cobijas.

Bakura estaba parado en frente de un edifico muy largo, pero en seguida sale corriendo directamente a casa de Ryou sin detenerse. Al estar al pie de la entrada del jardín, toma un pequeño descanso para después tocar la puerta decidido. Toca algo fuerte la puerta, la madre de Ryou es quien lo recibe.

Madre: Hola buenas noches.

Bakura: ¿podría llamar a Ryou?- El padre de Ryou se asoma desde la cocina, los señores estaban empacando en algunas cajas lo que era sus muebles de la sala el comedor y la cocina.

Alguien bajaba por las escaleras, medio dormido estirándose un poco para quitarse un poco el sueño.

Ryou: ¿qué es ese escándalo?- Ryou ve a Bakura sorprendido y se queda sin habla por un largo minuto. ¿Qué haces Bakura?

Madre: ah con que ese es tu nombre jovencito…

Padre: bueno, se puede saber ¿qué haces tan tarde en mi casa?

Ryou: papá…

Padre. Perdón, pero ya no son horas de visita…

Bakura: ¿me permite pasar?

Ryou: ¿para qué? Ya nos dijimos todo lo que nos teníamos que decir.

Bakura: eso dices tú, pero aún falta…

Ryou: ¿qué?- dice confundiéndose más.

Madre: hijo, creo que debes escucharlo.

Ryou: pero mamá…

Bakura: Ryou, sé que quieres desquitarte conmigo por haber dejado todo a medias. Pero si tú te vas, no podría continuar, hace mucho tiempo que no me encariñaba de una persona como contigo, desde que murió ella. Perdería a otra persona importante en mi vida, ya te dije, no me perdonaré jamás por el daño que te hice pero ahora estoy aquí. Pidiéndote de rodillas- se arrodilla al pie de las escaleras- que me perdones…

Ryou: Bakura… ¿por qué haces esto? Yo… ya te lo había dicho, yo te perdoné desde hace tiempo.

Bakura: Ryou… sé que crees que esto no te es suficiente… este teatro no te basta… pero haré lo que sea

Ryou: ¿qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Te estas humillando…

Bakura: y lo haría mil veces, nunca fui afectuoso contigo y nunca te trate como debí haberte tratado.

Padre de Ryou: Ryou, ¿de qué habla?... está loco.

Ryou: no papá… solo… por favor no sigas- Bakura se levanta y encara al padre de Ryou poniendo a Ryou de tras de él

Bakura: sí, sí señor, estoy loco, demente, demente de amor por su hijo.

Madre: muchacho, ¿qué dices?- se sorprende, abriendo muy grandes sus ojos y tapándose la boca

Bakura: disculpe por decirle a usted y a los cuatro vientos que amo a Ryou, estoy completamente enamorado de él. Y no deseo que se aleje de mí.- voltea a ver a Ryou.

Ryou: Bakura, debe ser así…- Bakura gira su cabeza a la mitad ypregunta…

Bakura: ¿de verdad ahora me odias? ¿Es así?

Ryou: no Bakura pero…- va bajando más las escaleras cuando de la nada siente en su pecho ser estrujado por su mayor, él escondía su rostro en el regazo de Ryou, apretándolo sin querer separarse.

Bakura: no me dejes Ryou, ya no sé vivir sin tu presencia. Estoy loco por ti. Daría todo con tal de tenerte así conmigo.

Los padres de Ryou desde que vieron por primera vez a Ryou con Bakura sabían que había algo especial entre ellos aunque era difícil aceptar que su hijo estaba siendo pretendido por un hombre, no decían nada, solo miraban aquel supuesto acto de amor.

Ryou abrazaba al chico que estaba en cuclillas delante de él, apretando los ojos para que no saliera ninguna lágrima y con una voz cortada decía- Bakura, este es el sentimiento más grande y más bello que me pudiste dar, tal vez esté igual o más enamorado que tú. Pero yo ya tomé una decisión y no quiero defraudar a mis padres al retroceder, y esto lo hago por nuestro bien, es mejor que estemos distanciados…- Bakura se levanta para encarar a Ryou.

Bakura: Bien, acepto tu decisión Ryou- Ryou traía colgadas las dos sortijas, pues quería sentirse cerca de ellas, él no quería olvidar ninguna de las dos y estas las guardaría encima de todos sus objetos personales y Bakura le quita la sortija más grande- pero yo me quedo con esto, como debió haber sido, uno con cada sortija, será el único recuerdo que tendré de ti mi amor. Me voy, debes terminar de empacar… por lo que veo te irás pronto.- mantenía su mirada hacia abajo a Ryou apretando fuertemente los puños y al querer dar media vuelta, Ryou lo fuerza para por fin robarle un beso, beso que anteriormente no pudieron darse, fue el beso más hermoso que Bakura pudo recibir, y Ryou, un beso que se apasionó un poco al regalárselo a Bakura.

Bakura estaba confundido, sentía mil y un coas dentro de él, no sabía exactamente lo que era pero sí sabía que todo eso que sentía era provocado por Ryou.

Los padres de Ryou quedaron impactados por aquel acto de amor que su hijo había dado. Su padre se sentía un tanto incómodo pero aceptaba así a su hijo y su madre creía que esa situación era mejor que los programas que salían en la Tv.

Bakura se separa, sacando unas cuantas lágrimas, al igual que Ryou y ya decidido a irse quiere terminar.

Bakura: te amo koibito, estaré esperándote toda la vida. Quedarme con la sortija va a ser mi compromiso.

Ryou: Bakura….

Bakura: gracias por escuchar- se despide así de los padres de Ryou y sale de la casa, Ryou al ver salir a Bakura, corre llorando a su habitación y se encierra. La pareja se queda platicando otro rato sobre la situación de su hijo.

Un rato después, los padres de Ryou intentan hablar con él pero Ryou no quería ni si quiera oír el ruido de las cajas. Su madre, se acerca a la puerta de su habitación, luego llega su padre y los dos un poco preocupados por su hijito le hablan desde afuera de la habitación.

Madre: Ryou, sé por lo que estás pasando… y tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo.

Ryou: no mamá, yo no tengo nada qué decir, es complicado de explicar pero estoy dejando todo eso aquí para irme a Inglaterra, ¿no basta con eso?

Padre: por favor Ryou, ábrenos.

Ryou: lo siento papá pero no lo haré.

Madre: te lo suplico hijo, tenemos que hablar de esto…- Ryou se levanta molesto de la cama y duda un momento en abrir la puerta, rápidamente gira la manija y deja que sus padres entren a su habitación.

Ambos se sientan en la cama y Ryou se sienta delante de ellos en el suelo.- Bien, ¿de qué se trata?

Madre: bien Ryou, tu padre y yo hablamos y… sabemos qué hace mucho tiempo que te dejamos a la deriva de la vida, sin experiencia de nada sin platicar de nada, pero sabíamos que estarías bien, pues conocemos a Ishisu y ella estaría pendiente de lo que se te hubiera ofrecido, que ya empezarías a portarte más como un joven maduro, que hace las cosas por sí solo, claro nosotros también hemos estado contigo de alguna manera. Pero el trabajo que se nos ha presentado ha hecho un desastre nuestra forma de vida.

Ryou: creo que es verdad, mamá…

Padre: a lo mejor nosotros no hemos platicado contigo sobre muchas cosas y estos últimos años ya no sabemos casi nada de tu vida, como lo que pasó ahora con el joven que vino. –La madre de Ryou se pone a llorar.

Madre: tampoco estuvimos aquí cuando te accidentaste, era cuando más necesitaste de nosotros y hasta hace poco nos enteramos que estuviste hospitalizado y fue porque nos llegó la factura del hospital. ¿Qué pasó esa vez?

Ryou: mamá, de verdad, no quiero hablar de eso… solo te puedo decir que mis amigos estuvieron conmigo todo el tiempo. Y se los agradezco.

Padre: entiendo que ahora el que te vayas lejos de tus amistades sea difícil, como te dijimos- la madre de Ryou llora más fuerte.- nosotros al no estar más contigo, te ha hecho una persona diferente, de admirar, por tus gustos, por tu forma de vida aquí, creo que nosotros hemos estado entrometiéndonos.

Madre: Ryou, mi pequeño hombrecito, tú ya creciste y al parecer un poco chueco pero eres un chico de bien y ya eres un poco maduro. Así que te preguntaremos de nuevo… ¿quieres venir con nosotros a Inglaterra o te quedarás en Ciudad Dominó? Es tu decisión…

Padre: hijo, ya estás haciendo una vida para tu futuro, sin nuestra ayuda y estoy orgulloso de ti, pero algo confundido con tus preferencias, créeme, no te estamos juzgando pero… creo que no es muy bueno que tengas una pareja del mismo sexo. Te digo, tú solo estás haciendo tu vida y si crees que quedarte aquí con tus amigos y tu pareja es lo que quieres, lo aceptaremos, pero debes pensarlo bien…

Ryou: papá…

Madre: si decides quedarte, prometemos que te visitaremos cada tres meses en fines de semana, ya sabes, por el permiso del trabajo… y nos comunicaremos contigo todo el tiempo.

Ryou: mamá, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo será una vida en Inglaterra, probablemente ya estemos más unidos, pero prácticamente con su trabajo casi no estaré con ustedes, además, no quiero dejar a esta familia que formé con mis amigos, somos ahora inseparables, a pesar de las adversidades.

Padre: Entiendo tu elección, pero, tendremos que conseguirte un departamento ahora mismo o en donde puedas quedarte, pues esta casa la entregaremos en cuanto nos vayamos.

Madre: ¿estás seguro de esto Ryou?

Ryou: más que nada mamá, papá, ¿puedo mencionar algo?, sé que no será una buena idea para ustedes pero para mí es una muy buena opción

…..

Por la mañana del sábado, Yami y Yugi estaban alistándose para asistir a clases, Malik no tenía ánimos de ir a la escuela, temía toparse con Marik y que ocurriera alguna otra cosa. Jou, la noche anterior, la pasó con Seto, así que sabía cómo era la situación, Tristán y Duck hacían lo que cotidianamente cada mañana hacían… Tristán y Duck, estaban saliendo a escondidas de los demás, aún no se sentían seguros de cómo lo tomarían los demás, aunque con la relación que llevaban anteriormente sus amigos Malik y Ryou no era diferente y ahora con Yugi y Yami.

Bakura desde la noche que llegó a casa, solo se quitó la chaqueta y la playera, se sentía acalorado por la adrenalina al llegar a su prisión que llamaba casa, sintió un calor que parecía que estaba en el infierno, quería ducharse y tratar de olvidar todo lo que había pasado en casa de Ryou, pero fue inevitable que golpeara cosas, se sentía igual o peor que la ocasión que Ryou estaba hospitalizado. Cerró las cortinas de la sala, aseguró la puerta de la entrada y se tiró en el piso de la sala, del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una caja de cigarrillos, la caja solamente contenía siete piezas y Bakura va encendiendo uno tras otro, mientras se los terminaba. Eran las 7:35 am y Bakura seguía ahí en la sala pensando en todo, ya había fumado cinco cigarrillos de los siete que tenía, dándole más y más cuerda a los sucesos que pasaron desde que había llegado a la ciudad, con la sortija colgada a su cuello, la admiraba y recordaba mucho el rostro de Ryou. Cinco minutos después llaman a su puerta. Él no la quiere abrir, sabe que Yami lo buscaría después de lo de anoche y no quería que nadie viera su estado en ese momento, seguían llamando la puerta con un poco de más impaciencia, Yami no suele presionar a nadie, así que después de pensar en Yami, piensa en Marik que solamente quiere molestar y ver su desgracia para satisfacer su cínica personalidad. Llaman una y otra y otra vez, Bakura se estaba desesperando, creía que Marik solamente estaba ahí para arruinarle todo y hacerlo sentir peor, así que furioso se levanta y va por un bate de béisbol que estaba en un armario a lado de la escalera y la sala. se acerca a la puerta y permanece un momento inmóvil, esperando que nuevamente tocaran la puerta, tomando firmemente el bate con la mano derecha, vuelve a sonar el golpe en la puerta y Bakura solamente abrió la boca para gritarle cosas para que se fuera- si solo vienes a joder, mejor lárgate, no necesito que estés aquí- vuelve a sonar el golpe pero esta vez se oye más suave Bakura harto de los jueguitos de Marik abre la puerta con furia y amenaza con golpearlo con el bate alzándolo para tomar vuelo… en seguida se detuvo soltando el bate, su corazón latía rápido y en la forma que había sido detenido lo dejó impactado, Ryou en seguida que Bakura abrió la puerta, lo abrazó y se aferró a él, mojándole un poco el hombro con sus lágrimas- No vine a joderte mi amor, vine a quedarme contigo…

Bakura: ¿Ryou?, ¡dime que esto es verdad!, ¿no estoy alucinando?

Ryou: no Bakura, me quedaré contigo…

Bakura: ¿o sea que no te mudarás?

Ryou: no, aunque mis padres ya entregaron la casa a los nuevos propietarios, pero ya decidí que quiero estar contigo. Ya no me transferirán, cancelé la solicitud.

Bakura: bueno, si ya no tienes esa casa… ¿dónde te quedarás?- Ryou se separa y empieza a actuar gracioso, aparte de que se da cuenta que Bakura estaba casi desnudo, se sonroja un poco y sonríe mientras llegaba el olor a cigarrillos y entró con su maleta.

Ryou: bueno… etto, había hablado con mis padres y… querían rentar un departamento para mi…

Bakura: ¿y en dónde está el departamento?

Ryou: no rentaré nada…

Bakura: no entiendo, no te irás, pero tampoco tienes en donde quedarte…

Ryou: jejeje eso es porque… hable con mis padres y les dije… que viviría contigo… ya que esta es una casa un poco amplia para ti solo- juguetea con sus dedos mientras se avergonzaba de lo que decía.

Bakura: ¿Qué?- se pone serio

Ryou: la verdad es que no están del todo de acuerdo que esté con un hombre como amante pero… al final accedieron y creen que tú desde el inicio has estado ahí, para protegerme...

Bakura: pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad…

Ryou: claro que es verdad… querías lo mejor para mí, querías que yo fuera feliz de alguna manera, pero te equivocaste con muchas cosas. Pero siempre has estado a mi lado… bueno, creo que no fue buena idea eso de quedarme contigo aquí…- agacha la cabeza, toma su maleta y se encamina fuera de la casa de Bakura, pero él se interpone y toma al pequeño joven de los hombros, impidiéndole la salida.- Nada me haría más feliz que tenerte bajo mi techo, tenerte tan cerca, de esta forma, Ryou… gracias por no dejarme sólo.- lo abraza y Ryou queda un poco impactado pero feliz, sonriéndole después de su abrazo.

Ryou: Bien, ahora que ya estamos bien, hay que arreglar un poco esta casa, por lo menos abrir las cortinas y ventanas porque apesta a cigarrillo, ¿qué hacías?- dejaba su maleta al pie de las escaleras y luego se dirigía a la sala para abrir las ventanas y correr las cortinas, dejando que la luz del sol entrara y alumbrara

Bakura: etto… Yo… solamente… intentaba…

Ryou: jajaja Realmente no quería una explicación, Baka-sonríe y hace que Bakura se sonroje y se ponga un poco avergonzado.

Bakura: ¿Baka?, no lo creo Ryou…- camina hacia él tomándolo de la cintura, haciendo que Ryou se sonrojara y se pusiera un poco nervioso, lo besa un par de veces en el cuello y Ryou de la vergüenza intenta Zafarse pero Bakura se aferra hasta sacarle unas cuantas carcajadas para después soltarlo- iré a ducharme, creo que después de todo hoy no era precisamente un día muy bueno para asistir a la escuela…

Ryou sonríe, una nueva sonrisa salía de Ryou, deslumbró a Bakura pero él quería mantenerse al margen de su personalidad. Amaba mucho a Ryou pero no por eso, tendría que cambiar por completo su estilo de vida ni su personalidad.- Hay Bakura… te amo con todo mi corazón.

Bakura: bueno, subiré tus cosas, creo que ahora tendremos que estar en la habitación grande…

Ryou: ¿Qué?- se asombra y nuevamente los nervios lo invaden- ¿nosotros, en una sola cama?- se pone como jitomate y le salen sus gotitas de los nervios.

Bakura: sí, ¿o prefieres dormir en habitaciones separadas?

Ryou: etto… Yo… amm…- juega con sus dedos moviéndolos raro, mostrándole a Bakura los nervios y la vergüenza que tenía.

Bakura: ¿te molestaría dormir conmigo?

Ryou: Noo, claro que no… es solo que esto… Es nuevo…

Bakura suelta unas carcajadas y sube la maleta de Ryou a la habitación grande dejando un momento pensativo a Ryou, había emoción, confusión y un poco de nervios en todo esto.- Bakura y yo, viviendo en la misma casa, durmiendo en la misma cama, esto… esto… ah Dios, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Bueno… por ahora debo dejar que fluya todo… AHH NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉ VIVIENDO CON EL AMOR DE MI VIDA.

….

Después de eso pasó casi mes y medio, para ellos las cosas iban de maravilla, aunque sinceramente Ryou consideraba que Bakura aún no estaba abierto del todo, parecía que seguía con ciertas actitudes cerradas al Bakura habitual. Por otra parte Mali y Marik estaban más distanciados que nadie, Marik ahora evitaba a Malik aunque de repente lo miraba desde lejos, admirando su dulzura. Malik nunca se percató de esto, al principio se alegró de que Marik ya no lo buscara, con el pasar de los días, esa alegría y ese alivio que sintió, se convirtió en melancolía, nostalgia y tristeza, se desanimaba muy rápido al ver a Marik hablando con chicas a su determinada distancia, Marik por supuesto, jamás notó de lo que ocurría.

Yugi y Yami, eran inseparables, convivían como los mejores amigos que eran y cuando estaban solos eran los amantes más apasionados aunque aún un poco inocentes, en especial Yugi.

Jou, cada vez estaba más cauteloso a la hora de escabullirse para ver a Seto aunque en ciertas ocasiones sus amigos, Duck y Tristán, quienes eran pareja a escondidas, notaban estas escapadas que Jou daba. Aunque había veces que lo notaban muy desanimado y en otras ocasiones lo notaban con mucha energía y demasiado animado para hacer sus actividades del día.

Era domingo y los chicos albinos decidieron quedarse en casa, a ver qué cosa se les ocurriría por hacer, Tal vez jugar un poco con la consola o ver televisión.

Ryou se encontraba en la habitación, recostado con un PSP en las manos, jugando una aventura de caballeros, ya había avanzado hasta el nivel 78 y quería romper una marca cuando de repente es interrumpido por Bakura, quien se posaba arriba de él intentando juguetear un poco.

Bakura: deberías dejar de jugar con esa cosa y deberías prestarme más atención koibito…

Ryou: te estoy prestando atención- miraba el monitor del aparato y movía sus dedos dando los comandos para continuar el juego

Bakura: no es verdad Ryou- lo besa en el cuello y se recarga un poco fuerte en él distrayendo a Ryou.

Ryou: Bakura, espera un segundo ¿sí? Necesito pasar este nivel y es muy complicado- lo mueve un poco para que se quitara

Bakura: ¿lo ves?...- se molesta y mira hacia otro lado evitando la cara de Ryou.

Ryou: ver qué…- seguía presionando botones.

Bakura: no, nada, iré por algo de comida rápida, no tengo ganas de cocinar hoy.- se levanta de la cama y en seguida sale, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Ryou después de unos segundos de haber pasado el nivel empieza a pensar en esa actitud que tenía Bakura y se sintió después culpable, pues si Bakura casi no era muy abierto, con esto, sería menos abierto.

Ryou: diablos, debo estar loco, en cuanto vuelva le pediré disculpas...- en seguida sonó su teléfono celular y sin ver quién era el que estaba llamando contesta rápido, creyendo que era Bakura quien le llamaría.

Ryou: Bakura, discúlpame, no quería que te fueras de esa manera…

Malik: vaya, creo que ya viven una vida de recién casados…

Ryou: ¿qué? Malik… qué confusión…

Malik: vaya que sí…- se oye un silencio en la línea telefónica hasta que Ryou interrumpe.

Ryou: ¿pasa algo?... te callaste de repente.

Malik: ¿puedo verte?, parece que no está Bakura así que…

Ryou: ah de acuerdo, ¿necesitas hablar?

Malik: sí Ryou… y con Ishisu no puedo hablar...

Ryou: de acuerdo te espero en casa de Bakura…

Malik: teóricamente, también es tu casa.

Ryou: bueno, aquí te espero Malik.- Cuando ambos cuelgan el teléfono, Ryou posa su teléfono a un lado suyo y se hace bolita, recogiendo sus piernas para abrazarlas y esconder su cara sobre sus rodillas, en seguida Bakura abre la puerta de la habitación algo serio, Ryou da un salto al ver que ya había regresado.

Ryou: Ba… Bakura… qué bien, llegaste, emm co… ¿cómo te fue, conseguiste lo que querías?

Bakura: Vaya que esa cosa te distrajo demasiado, dije que iría por comida rápida, hoy no cocinaré… y ¿por qué estás tan nervioso? ¡Hace rato no tartamudeabas!

Ryou: to…to…tonterías, no es nada… créeme

Bakura: no lo creo, estás algo extraño… bien te dejaré jugar, mientras, prepararé la mesa para que comamos…

Ryou: espera Bakura, antes… quisiera disculparme-agacha la cabeza desanimadamente después de desvanecer su nerviosismo- Discúlpame por lo de hace un rato, no era...- Bakura se sienta en la cama a su lado, poniéndole un dedo en la boca para silenciarlo y luego acaricia su mejilla que empezó a sonrojarse segundo tras segundo.

Bakura: ya déjalo así, acepto tus disculpas…- retira su mano y se levanta, hasta que Ryou se atreve a impedir que él se fuera tomándole la mano, haciendo que Bakura se sentara de nuevo a su lado mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras lentamente se acercaba a sus labios-Ryou… mi hermoso Ryou…- lo toma de la mejilla de nuevo para ahora pasar a un suave y ligero beso, lentamente se estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación, asomándose después preguntándose ¿qué ocurría ahí? Al abrir con totalidad la puerta, Ryou se percata de que su invitado había llegado interrumpiendo así, otra escena comprometedora entre Ryou y Bakura.

Ryou: Malik, llegaste- se levanta de la cama dejando a Bakura con ganas de ese beso interrumpido.- por favor siéntate- él accede. Bakura estaba furioso

Bakura: ¿qué haces aquí?... lárgate, nos estás interrumpiendo-toma de la cintura a Ryou pero él se suelta al instante para ir con su amigo.

Ryou: no le hagas caso Malik y dime ¿qué ocurre?

Malik: pues tú lo sabes Ryou…

Bakura: no me digas que estás aquí por Marik…

Malik: etto, Bakura, no te metas ¿sí?

Bakura: ¡él ya no te quiere! Puedes olvidarte de él para siempre y todos estaremos felices…

Malik: No Bakura, yo no estaré feliz… creí que lo mejor era tomar distancia pero no es así, lo extraño… cada vez que intento hacer algo, él aparece en mis pensamientos… y no se va, ahora que lo veo que sale siempre con la misma chica de su edad, me pongo celoso y no soporto verlo cerca de ella…

Bakura: bueno, tú lo decidiste de esa forma, además ¿no fuiste tú quien lo acusó de jugar con los sentimientos ajenos?

Malik: sí, porque pensé que volvería a lastimarme, después que vio a Zuno, solamente actuaba con violencia y frustración, lo cual me afectó, pues también actuaba indiferente conmigo.

Ryou: tranquilícense por favor…

Malik: además, no puedes juzgarme, ¿qué me dices de Ryou?, él también sufrió por tus tonterías…

Bakura: a él no lo metas en tus problemas Malik, solamente viniste a arruinarme la tarde con Ryou… te pido que te laaaaarrrgues.

Ryou: Bakura…. No puedes…

Bakura: claro que puedo, esta es mi casa…

Ryou: pero…. Malik tiene la cara agachada soltando lágrimas sobre la alfombra de la habitación, luego de que Ryou intentaba defenderlo, él corre hacia Ryou para sollozar en un abrazo, que hizo que Bakura estallara en furia y se quedara parado en una esquina de la habitación.

Malik: waaaa… Ryou, ya no sé qué haré… estoy desesperado, ya intenté llamar su atención pero no logre nada…

Ryou: calma… ya encontraremos una solución..

Bakura: no la hay, Marik está pretendiendo a otra persona… una mujer de su edad- Malik cuando terminó de oír ese comentario voltea a ver a Bakura con un enojo que hasta se podía ver fuego en su alma dejando a Bakura callado de la impresión.

Malik: No, no puede ser así, Bakura, él me ama y para eso necesito demostrarle a él mismo que es cierto.

Bakura lo mira sin ninguna decisión, parecía que Malik hablaba serio y estaba seguro de lo que decía.

Bakura: pues ese ya no es mi asunto. Creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar, será mejor que me vaya a otro lado…

Ryou: por favor, quédate, debes ayudarnos…

Bakura: pero, ¿a qué?

Ryou se queda pensando un momento para después preguntarle a Malik sobre Marik hasta que salió entre comentarios "objeto sexual"

Malik: no, ¿qué estás diciendo?, tal vez él sea un tanto goloso y pervertido, pero… ¿solamente ser un objeto sexual para él?

Ryou: tranquilo, solamente fue un comentario… realmente no sé si sea cierto o no..

Bakura: que puede que sí lo sea…

Ryou: Malik, no hemos hallado nada para que puedas arreglar tu asunto con Marik pero…

Malik: ¿pero?

Ryou: bueno para empezar, tienes que llamar su atención de alguna manera…

Bakura: já, pues buena suerte… ¿ahora me puedo ir?

Malik & Ryou: ¡noo, tú te quedas!

Bakura: ¿y a qué me quedo? La verdad no pienso colaborar…

Ryou: bien, pero tan solo dinos ¿cómo podemos llamar la atención de Malik? Si nos dices, te dejamos ir.

Bakura: Ryou… no lo hagas…

Malik: espera, tal vez…

Bakura: no por favor…

Malik: Ryou, tal vez pueda funcionar…

Ryou: ¿qué?

Malik: ponerlo celoso… él es demasiado celoso y posesivo, puede que si salgo con alguien, llame así su atención.

Ryou: puede que funcione…

Bakura: ¿bien y cómo piensan hacer eso? ¿Traerán a Zuno de regreso?

Ryou: no sería mala idea, pero tenemos que actuar desde ahora…-mira a su alrededor con una mano tocándose la barbilla mientras pensaba, luego dirigió su mirada a Bakura y exclama- Ya sé cómo…

Malik: ¿en serio? ¿Entonces traerás a Zuno?

Ryou: eso demoraría mucho- vuelve a ver a Bakura con una cara pretenciosa, lo cual hacía sentir inseguro a Bakura.- Bakura, tú…

Malik voltea a ver a Bakura con cierto resentimiento y con cara de disgusto.- Ryou, ¿es seguro esto?, honestamente no me convence…

Ryou: pero no queda de otra…- sostiene a Bakura para que no se esfumara mientras él batallaba para escapar pero era inútil, Malik se había unido a Ryou para sostenerlo.

Bakura: no pueden hacerme esto, Ryou no hablarás en serio… Ya te dije que no cooperaré con esto… Malik, entiende que él ya no está interesado en ti… ahora suéltame, ¿Qué estas..?- Malik comienza a abrazarlo y Ryou se separa mientras veía extrañado a Malik y a Bakura- Suéltame…- repetía Bakura.

Malik: por favor Bakura, coopera conmigo… Tócame

Bakura: ¿acaso te has vuelto loco?

Malik: tócame Bakura- se forcejaban uno al otro hasta que Malik acorrala en el suelo a Bakura y Ryou solo empezaba a sentir incomodidad.

Bakura: NOO, Ryou haz algo…- Malik había puesto las manos de Bakura en el suelo mientras las sostenía y colocaba su pierna cerca de la hombría de Bakura- ahh, Malik, detente…-y se oye el rechinido de una puerta abrirse

Ryou alza la mirada, pues no esperaba a ningún otro visitante y al ver entrar a Malik algo bien vestido, todos se sorprenden, Malik al verlo entrar, suelta en seguida a Bakura.

Marik: ¿Bakura, Malik, qué hacen?- los miraba algo extrañado pero tenía cierto gesto de seriedad e indiferencia.

Ryou: Ah, Marik, bienvenido, ¿qué te trae aquí?

Malik: sí, ¿Qué haces?

Bakura: yo lo invité, de hecho le dije que viniera para que saliéramos, se quedó de ver con… Malik cuando escuchó a Bakura decir "se quedó de ver" imaginó en seguida a la chica que le gustaba a Marik.

Malik: ohh, ¡qué inoportuno!... se esconde en su cabello cenizo.

Bakura: dije que no cooperaría con su idea… Ryou la verdad no quise provocar eso, no sabía que también verías aquí y ahora a Malik.

Malik: ahh, así déjalo, bueno, Gracias a los dos… me iré a casa- avanza unos pasos hacia la salida de la habitación, mira a Marik pero él no le regresa la mirada, Malik sentía como se derrumbaba por dentro, al estar casi afuera de la habitación, es detenido por Marik.

Marik: ¿ya te vas? ¿No vas a hablar conmigo?

Malik: pero, Marik… ahh, creo que no tengo mucho que decir.

Marik: claro que sí, me vas a explicar, ¿por qué intentabas besar a Bakura?- Malik hace una cara graciosa y sudaba de los nervios.

Malik: etto, yo… no… nada, no pasó nada y … y..

Marik: ¿querías ponerme celoso?- empieza a oírse molesto y algo sarcástico.

Ryou: Marik, podemos explicarte…

Bakura: mejor quédate sentado en la cama conmigo, esto va para largo.- sienta a Ryou mientras los dos veían a Malik y Marik en silencio.

Marik: ¿y bien?

Malik: está bien Marik, me atrapaste… lo hice para ponerte celoso, lo admito… pero pasó porque me sentí desesperado, creí que alejarte de mí nos haría un bien, y al inicio así fue, pero pasaron los días, te veía… te veía con esa chica, me derrumbé y busqué muchas alternativas pero no funcionó ninguna, así que le pedí a ellos que me ayudaran y sí, Bakura no quiso cooperar.

Marik: espera, ¿cómo que me veías?...

Malik: sí, y no te diste cuenta nunca, parece que ella sí supo robar tu corazón…

Marik: pues… realmente, pero ¿qué era lo que tú hacías con todas esas personas? En especial con el tal Higurashi, ¿qué interés tiene contigo?

Malik se separa a una buena distancia de Marik para reprochar- ¿qué? ¿me estás reclamando algo?

Marik: pues sí… ¿qué intenciones tiene contigo? ¿o tú buscas un consuelo?- Malik hace cara graciosa y confundido le responde.

Malik señala a Marik: tú no puedes decir eso, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? Tú eres el culpable

Bakura: ¿lo ves?, no era necesario que hiciéramos nada, ellos solos se hicieron sentir mal.

Ryou: tenía que ser… oigan, no estamos buscando culpables, sino, buscamos la manera de que estén bien…

Bakura: siéntense- Malik y Marik acceden y se sientan delante de ellos

Ryou: deben arreglar su problema ahora que pueden, y no deben hacerlo aún más grande.

Bakura: pero si solamente se la pasarán peleando, será mejor que ya no se vuelvan a dirigir la palabra, porque ambos salen heridos al final.

Marik: tienen razón, Malik, creo que te debo una disculpa… necesitábamos arreglar este asunto, sin embargo, creo que lo mejor es que dejemos todo claro aquí… Me gustaría empezar una nueva relación…

Ryou: Marik…

Malik: eso significa que… que..

Bakura: por favor no…

Malik: no, está bien, acepto la decisión y la comparto. Bueno, creo que aquí acaba todo…- se encuentra agachado abrazando sus piernas casi escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas, se mueve un poco para levantarse…

Ryou: espera…

Marik: ¿qué más quieres?

Malik: ¿eh?...- levanta la cara y lo mira sorprendido

Marik: ¿quiere que te lo diga? BIEN…- Se queda un momento callado y serio, a Malik le brillaban los ojos pero se desilusionaba con el largo silencio que se produjo.

Malik: déjalo…- es tomado en seguida de la mano y se oyen dos palabras que hizo que se sonrojara.

Marik: te amo…

Malik: Marik… ¿es en serio?

Marik: no me queda el papel de indiferencia, no soporté ni un segundo …. Lo siento mucho Malik.

Malik: Marik, yo te amo más… pegan sus frentes mientras Ryou veía entusiasmado aquella escena, a Bakura le agradó que ya estuvieran juntos de nuevo pero quería privacidad con Ryou y decide interrumpir la escena…

Bakura: bien, ya se arreglaron, todos somos felices.. ahora… Largo- señala hacia la puerta de la habitación

Malik evitando que Marik hiciera cosas inapropiadas frente a ellos intenta levantarse de su lugar pero Marik se lo impide quedando encima de él abrazado y besándolo en el cuello mientras Malik se sonrojaba

Ryou: Vaya, sí que se extrañaban…- empieza a reírse mientras Marik y Malik se levantaban del suelo y tomados de la mano se dirigen hasta la puerta, Marik salía primero y Malik se despedía agradeciéndoles a sus amigos que lo ayudaron. Bakura se sentía aliviado de que los reconciliados ya se hayan ido para que él pudiera hacer de las suyas con Ryou, cuando los ve marcharse por la ventana, este hace gesto travieso y se dirige hacia donde estaba Ryou.

Ryou por otro lado se sentía algo agotado, a parte que ya había anochecido y decide dormir, tranquilo se mete a la cama y comienza a cerrar sus ojos, el sueño era inevitable para él. Bakura va entrando a la habitación y la cierra con mucha cautela, cuando se da media vuelta para hacer de las suyas, observa a Ryou que ya estaba acurrucado en la cama, su respiración ya era profunda, eso quería decir que ya estaba casi durmiendo.

Bakura: ¿qué? ¿qué haces…? No debes dormir, despierta…

Ryou: no, debo dormir, y tú debes hacer lo mismo Kura…

Bakura: noo, sal ahora de esa cama o te sacaré a la fuerza… -Ryou ya se había perdido en sus sueños, pues ya no le respondió nada a Bakura- ahhh caliente para nada…- deja dormir a Ryou y se va por un buen rato.

…..

Yugi estaba en casa de Yami jugando un tipo de juego distinto al que acostumbraban jugar, según el abuelo de Yugi era un juego sudamericano e innovaba mucho en los tiempos antiguos, lo cual llamó la atención de Yami y Yugi. Ellos en lo que armaban su juego, platicaban sobre sus cosas. Estaban acostados en la cama tratando de descifrar algunas reglas del juego cuando de repente Yami se pierde en la estructuración y desciframiento del juego, Yugi se da cuenta de esto, preocupado lo llama varias veces por su sobre nombre, se comienza a asustar más cuando él se agita por nada hasta que por fin reacciona con el grito de Yugi llamándolo por el nombre de "Atem"

Yami: Yugi… ¿por qué gritas?

Yugi: te pasa algo…¿qué ocurre?

Yami: ¿a mi?

Yugi: sí, estabas actuando raro, me asusté… oye, no vuelvas a darme sustos de esos ¿quieres?- deja una de las piezas del juego sobre la cama y se levanta algo confundido.

Yami: pero, no hice nada… tranquilo, ven…- lo toma de la mano y hace que se acerque para abrazarlo.- disculpa, aunque no sé lo que pasó.

Yugi: ya, está bien… creo que es algo tarde, debo ir a casa…- se separa del abrazo y se levanta frente a la puerta.

Yami: Yugi, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te hice algo?

Yugi: Yami, ¿tú siempre me has querido?

Yami: claro, ¿a qué viene todo esto Yugi?

Yugi: no lo sé, siento que… que ya no te intereso como antes, bueno, creo que soy demasiado aburrido para tener una relación asi.

Yami se levanta de la cama y se dirige al chico de cabello tricolor igual a él para tomarlo de los hombros mientras va bajando sus manos hasta su cintura, haciendo que el pequeño se sonroje un poco- Yugi, nunca me aburriría de alguien como tú, me enseñas cosas nuevas día con día, eres mi mejor amigo, mi compañero y mi amante…- lo abraza por detrás y lo estruja.

Yugi: Yami, ¿siempre seré para ti?

Yami: claro…

Yugi: tengo miedo de perderte Yami, temo que me dejes solo…- le salen pequeñas lágrimas

Yami: jamás lo haré Yugi, no cometeré los errores de Bakura y de Marik, yo no dejaré escapar al amor de mi vida.

Yugi: te amo Yami- se voltea para abrazarlo, al separarse se miran fijamente a los ojos y quedan así por un rato mientras un silencio los invadía

Yami admiraba los ojos amatistas del pequeño, sus mechones dorados los acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos hasta bajar a su mejilla, lentamente él iba acercando su rostro para besar los labios fresa de Yugi, en lo que él se sonrojaba con sentir muy cerca a Yami. Hasta que él decide romper el silencio

Yami: Yugi, te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas-lo besa en los labios, lentamente se iba recargando en la puerta, acorralando a Yugi sentían sus leguas unirse y luego separarse, al separar sus rostros aún había un hilo de saliva que los unía y continúan con su beso, Yugi se sonroja más y más, Yami después de besar sus labios bajaba para besarle el cuello y dejar pequeñas marcas de las cuales lamía con cierto placer y excitación, lo que hacía que Yugi también sintiera lo mismo, haciendo que él soltara pequeños gemidos que iniciaban su excitación.

Yugi: Yami, espera, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

Yami: algo que he deseado hace mucho…- vuelve a los labios dulces de Yugi y continúa su explicación- te deseo Yugi, quero que seas mío…

Yugi: pero, Yami, no.. no lo sé..- entre nerviosismo y excitación para un momento a yami sosteniéndolo de los hombros

Yami: ya, tranquilo, si ahora no te sientes listo, lo entenderé mi amor- baja los brazos y lo besa en la frente para concluir- Bueno, si quieres te acompaño a casa, ó si prefieres, puedes quedarte aquí.

Yugi: Yami…

Yami: bueno, dime qué prefieres…

Yugi: Yami…

Yami: dime…

Yugi: la verdad…

Yami: ¿eh?

Yugi: la verdad es que…

Yami: ¿qué pasa?

Yugi va velozmente hacia Yami para besarlo con cierta pasión que inevitablemente cayeron a la cama de Yami. Él se encontraba sobre Yugi besándolo suavemente mientras que yugi disfrutaba del momento- Yami, quiero ser solamente Tuyo… solo tuyo y de nadie más.

Yami: Yugi, pero creí que…

Yugi: por favor Yami…- yami solo cumplía la petición de Yugi, salían docenas de besos en los labios y en el cuello, hasta que la situación fue tomando cierta temperatura, Yami empieza a desnudar el torso de yugi mientas besaba sus pezones y jugaba con ellos y su lengua, Yugi se comenzaba a arquear, sentía como la mano derecha de Yami estaba cerca de sus partes nobles, gemía despacio, la mano izquierda la pasó atrás de la espalda de Yugi para pegarse más a él, Yugi deseando ver más piel de Yami, comienza a quitarle la playera que traía mientas Yami lo dejaba en ropa interior y al instante él se quedaba igual que Yugi, Yami y yugi después queda sentados, yami besando por atrás a Yugi mientras que con sus manos iba recorriendo desde los hombros hasta la cadera y un poco más abajo, jugaba con Yugi, acercándose y alejándose a la vez de su miembro hasta que decide por detrás ir quitándole también la ropa interior dejándolo totalmente desnudo para después él quitarse también el bóxer que traía, ambos miembros ya estaban en éxtasis, Yami recuesta a yugi en su cama para ponerse arriba de él y besarlo una vez más en los labios e ir bajando lentamente por todo su torso hasta llegar a la cadera y luego recorre el muslo, instantáneamente Yugi aprieta una de las almohadas de Yami, en sí ya sentía como Yami lamía más allá de sus muslos, Yugi estaba teniendo sus primeros orgasmos, estaba envuelto junto con Yami en las sabanas, Yami acariciaba tan dulce y suave el miembro de Yugi, haciendo que este se sonrojara u dejara salir pequeños gemidos. Por la ventana se oían ciertos golpes, pero ninguno de los dos le prestan atención, estaban más enfocados en sus asuntos, de repente la ventana se recorre, dejando pasar a alguien

-¿qué diablos?- dijo aquel intruso observando la escena de Yami y Yugi

Yugi: ahhh… un ladrón

Yami: ¿Qué?... ¿qué haces aquí?

Bakura: no creí que estuvieras tan ocupado- abre los ojos de nervios, vergüenza y sorpresa.

Yami tapa a Yugi para no ser expuesto y después se cubre para recoger su ropa y vestirse.-¿acaso estás loco? ¿qué quieres?

Bakura: bueno si somos sinceros…

Yami: no me digas que…

Bakura: sí, probablemente, vístete ¿quieres? No necesito esto ahora…- se voltea para que no fuera más incómoda la situación.

Yami se ponía la ropa interior y unos pantalones, llevando después a fuera de la habitación a Bakura para que Yugi se cambiara.

Yami: vaya que eres inesperado, y muy molesto… ahora, ¿qué te tae aquí?

Bakura: quiero despejarme un poco distanciado de las locuras de Marik y Malik y Ryou, Ryou está ocupado descansando- hace cara de disgusto.

Yami: a ver si entiendo, Marik y Malik te interrumpieron a ti y a Ryou, y cuando Ryou decide ignorarte, vienes aquí….

Bakura: si Marik y Malik no hubieran vuelto, Ryou y yo estaríamos muy bien…

Yami: o sea que hubieran tenido sexo

Bakura hace un gesto gracioso haciéndole entender a Yami que se siente algo incómodo hablando de eso con él.- Ya veo, Bakura, pero no creo que ese deba ser motivo para que vengas aquí a arruinarnos la ocasión.

Bakura: ya te dije, me hubiera ido con Marik, pero igual, imaginé que esos dos estarían haciendo sus cosas.-se sonroja un poco.

Yugi va bajando la escalera con una pijama de Yami que le quedaba un poco grande, se veía tan adorable que Yami al verlo, se lo quería comer a besos. Yugi invitó a sentar a Bakura pero este solamente se atormentaba y se quedaba en una esquina algo frustrado.

Yami: quiero decirte algo Bakura, realmente, tu quieres tener sexo con Ryou, pero ¿tú sabes si él quiere?

Bakura sale de su letargo y responde- Yami por favor, ¿no podrías ser menos explícito?- se sonroja al acabar su respuesta.

Yugi: ¿o sea que todo esto es porque Ryou te dejó con ganas?

Bakura no evita sonrojarse más y hacer un gesto algo divertido que a Yugi y a Yami les causa gracia.- Saben, no necesito esto, iré a algún otro lado…

Yami: espera Bakura… ¿a dónde vas?- ve a Bakura alzarse para encaminarse a la puerta.

Yugi: no te vayas Bakura, no puedes salir en ese estado a la calle.

Bakura: impídemelo- se para delante de la puerta y la abre, frente a él estaba Ryou a punto de tocar la puerta y sorprendido de ver así a Bakura, en cuanto a Bakura, se sentía un tanto impactado por la aparición de su koibito.

Ryou: Bakura, ¿qué haces aquí?

Bakura: ¿Qué? ¿tú qué haces aquí?- Ryou sonríe un poco

Ryou: estaba buscándote, llevabas un rato desaparecido…

Bakura: ¿qué? Eso no es verdad…

Ryou: sí, cuando escuche que te fuiste eran las 9:45 pm, ahora mira la hora…

Bakura: Ryou, son casi las tres de la mañana… ¿y tú buscándome a esta hora?

Ryou: tardaste mucho, tomé una pequeña Siesta, desperté a las 12:25 y tú no llegabas, al principio pensé que solo habías salido a dar un paseo pero tardabas mucho y creí que algo te había pasado, le llamé a Marik para saber si sabía algo de ti y lo negó, llamé varias veces a Yami y a Yugi y ninguno contestó, así que vine personalmente a verlos y he aquí, estás aquí…

Bakura: pudiste llamarme…

Ryou saca el celular de Bakura de su bolsillo y se lo muestra- no llevabas tu celular.- Bakura hace un gesto de impresión, por atrás, Yugi y Yami susurraban unas cosas que les parecían muy graciosas y se oía sus pequeñas risas.

Ryou ve a Yami y a Yugi que estaban asomados y entra a la casa para saludarlos y se queda un buen rato platicando con ellos mientras Bakura se volvía a colocar en la posición en la que estaba antes de que Ryou llegara.

Yami de repente le susurra algo a Ryou- oye, ¿qué tan listo y seguro te sientes?

Ryou: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Yugi: a lo que Yami se refiere es a… ¿qué tan preparado estás para tener sexo con alguien?

Ryou se sonroja inevitablemente e intenta dar una explicación- ¿qué? ¿a qué viene eso?

Yami: bueno, acabas de reaccionar como Bakura, ¿te gustaría…?

Ryou: ¿sexo? Eso es a lo que se refieren… ¿que si yo me siento preparado para tener sexo con Bakura?

Yugi: jejeje, bueno sí, pero…

Ryou: etto yo…

Yami: sabes, tú debes sentirte seguro sobre eso, y debes hablarlo con él, pues él parece que sí deseaba…

Ryou le sale un chorrito de sangre- ¿de… de… verdad?

Yugi: sí, y no quiero ser sinsañoso pero… llegó en un momento incómodo y muy comprometedor, por eso está un poco disgustado.

Ryou: ouh ya veo…- se levanta y se pone de tras de Bakura- Bakura, vamos a casa ¿quieres?, ya es tarde.

Yugi: ¿eh? Qué harán…

Yami: sabes, es mejor no saberlo…

Bakura se levanta mirando incómodamente a Ryou y es el primero en salir de la casa de Yami, Ryou se despide de Yami y Yugi de una manera fugaz, pues pensó de repente que Bakura iría a otro lado.

Ryou: Bakura espera…

Bakura: no debiste salir a buscarme…

Ryou: pero me tenías preocupado y creí que…

Bakura: ¿que me iría de nuevo? No Ryou…. Deberías madu…

Ryou: pensé que te había pasado algo malo- Bakura queda en silencio mientras Ryou tenía la mirada agachada, estaban parados debajo de un poste de luz, de la nada, Bakura toma de la mano cariñosamente a Ryou para irse a casa, Ryou se animó un poco. Al llegar a Casa, entran hacia el patio trasero de la casa y se sientan en una mecedora para jardín.

Bakura: Sabes, nosotros casi no hemos pasado por momentos que recordemos como especiales…

Ryou: sé que tú no eres de esas personas, te cuesta mucho demostrar tu afecto de vez en cuando y sueles ser retraído, pero.. pero yo amo esos defectos tuyos… así que no te obligaré a hacer nada y espero que también sea lo que pienses para mí.

Bakura: Ryou, a mí me nació en este momento, compartirlo contigo, y tú no me obligaste a nada, y yo, no te obligaré a nada- Toma de la cintura a Ryou para abrazarlo y apegarse a él fuertemente.

Ryou: Bakura…- le salen unas gotitas de los ojos, se sentía muy afortunado de tener a su lado al amor de su vida.

…..


End file.
